A girl at a bar
by SusanneDK
Summary: AU - Human. Doccubus. Bo has life figured out; party hard and sleep with as many women as possible. But life has a way of throwing you a curveball when you least expect it. In this case a bet might change everything for Bo. – My first Fanfiction attempt.
1. Chapter 1 - A bet

**AN: So this is my first crack at writing Fanfiction. I was challenged in more ways than one. English is not my first language. I know there are a ton of mistakes, and I apologize beforehand.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to The Lost Girl creators. This story belongs to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the age of 27 Bo Dennis believes that she has life pretty much figured out. She is awesome and so is her life.

She owns a bar. Or well, her grandfather Trick owns a bar, which he has decided to let Bo run. Trick used to run the bar as his little pet project but he is getting old and felt that retirement was appropriate. Trick apparently also thought that it was about time Bo did something with her life besides party, so he decided Bo should manage the bar. At least that way Bo would have a job and a responsibility, instead of just living of her trust fund.

And if Bo has to grow up and get an actual job, managing a bar really isn't that bad. She gets to make money doing the things she loves most in life; drink, party, drink some more and meet women she can hook up with pretty much every night. On a good night she may even hook up with more than one woman.

Bo doesn't have to do much work at night. The people she has employed take care of almost everything in the bar. She just hangs out at the bar, drinks with her best friend Kenzi and looks for women to hook up with.

Yep, Bo Dennis is doing well! And walking from the bathrooms and across the dance floor over to the bar where Kenzi is waiting for her, she feels like a womanizing rock star.

You know the movie Staying Alive with John Travolta? - The one where John Travolta is walking down the street with confidence and swag while the Bee Gees' song Stain' Alive is playing. - That is how Bo Dennis feels when she walks across the floor to the bar tonight. She is oozing sex appeal and she God damn knows it!

Okay, so confidence is not something she lacks, but why would she?! She is good-looking. No scratch that! Bo Dennis is smoking hot and absolutely irresistible to women. Just ask the red-haired woman she just banged in the bar's bathroom.

"Hi Kenz, what did I miss? Ooohh nice you got us some tequila." She says as she sits down on the bar stool next to her best friend.

"Not much. And where did you go anyway? My co-worker Crystal, the one that I told you about, and her friend will be here soon."

"Oh, right. And yeah, I just had some business to take care of." She answers with a hint of a smug smile.

Before Kenzi can reply the red-haired woman from the bathroom comes up to them at the bar with a cosmo in her hand.

"So, I had fun just now... You know.. With you in there... So I thought maybe you might want to meet up some time. Maybe you would want to go out for coffee or dinner or something?" The redhead asks.

"Oh boy." Kenzi exhales while deciding to turn away form the massacre about to happen and keep her eyes on her drink until it is over.

Bo has been in situations similar to this one many times before. Women tend to become quite infatuated with her quite quickly, especially after sex, which leads to Bo having to give this speech more often than she would care to. How hard can it be for women to just have sex and move along?! It's not like she promises them fairy tales and 'happily ever afters'.

"I am sorry... I kind of forgot your name…? " Bo says looking at the redhead.

"Sandra!" the redhead replies dryly.

"Right Sandra! So what just happened between us in the bathroom… Was fun. It was. It really was. But it was just sex. You know, I don't do dating or anything resembling dating. We had sex. It was fun. End of story. But if you want, I can have the bartender bring some drinks over to you and your friends over in the corner."

The redhead looks at Bo with a look that mostly resembles resentment at first. But the next look on the redhead's face Bo definitely recognizes; anger! Before Bo can say anything else the redhead throws her cosmo right in Bo's face before marching away while muttering profanities Bo would rather not repeat.

"Here you go Bobo" Kenzi says smiling while handing Bo a napkin. "At least now I know where you disappeared to." She says while Bo is busy trying to avoid the cosmo from ruining her makeup entirely.

"Another hook-up gone bad?" Vex asks grinning as he wipes up the spilled drink from the counter.

"Oh shut up! Both of you! Okay?! She was just crazy. I do not get why women are constantly going crazy like that when I tell them I don't want to date after having sex. I mean how many drinks do I have to have thrown at me?!"

Kenzi places her hand on Bo's shoulder. "Yeah Bo, sorry to say this but her reaction was actually pretty predictable and also kinda understandable. You know, even though you do not want anything more than sex, many women don't feel the same way. So when you have sex with them they kinda think that you guys might end up all happy together and everything. That's how women work most of the time"

"Yeah, she is right you know." Vex contributes.

Bo feels misunderstood. "But hey, I never tell these women that I am offering anything more than sex. I try to charm their pants of, I compliment them, I touch them suggestively, I work with what I have got and all that stuff. But, I NEVER promise them anything or suggest that I want any type of relationships with them, only sex."

"I know, but that is just how women are most of the time Bobo. You should know that by now, you have slept with only God knows how many women. Maybe you need to cool down and perfect your game a bit, become better at letting women down easy, just to avoid all these wasted drinks." Kenzi offers.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my game, alright?! And I am not cooling down. I am Bo Dennis! Tthere is not a woman I cannot get to have sex with me. I just need to make sure they don't have drinks when they figure out I don't want to move in with them and get a dog and all that bullshit." Bo downs her tequila shot. "Now be a good bartender Vex, and give us a refill please".

Vex gets the bottle of tequila and gives the two ladies a refill. "How many women have you actually slept with Bo? I mean I see you with a new woman pretty much every night."

"Well Vex, first of all I do NOT sleep with women, I hook up with them, have sex with them. I prefer to sleep all by myself. And as for how many, I do not kiss and tell." She winks with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh come on! Tell a guy." As Bo makes no sign as to give in he looks at Kenzi instead. "How many has Bo hooked up with Kenzi? You are her best friend, you must know."

"Well I have known her for quite some time now and believe me when I say that I do not know the number and honestly I think that number is too large to compute in my head. Also, it kind of grosses me out to think about it."

Vex thinks for a minute. "Okay then, answer this: Have you ever have a woman turn you down then? Or, is the magic of Bo Dennis so great that you can get any woman you want? I mean, I know you are good, really good, at getting women to hook up with you but come on sometimes you must strike out. I do not believe that you are always able to win them over."

"Well, I don't think that I have ever actually been turned down before. I mean, if they don't come around within the first half hour I just see it as a challenge and before the night is over I pretty much always have them where I want them."

"Really?!" he says not quite believing her.

"Really" she says holding her hands up in a sign of resignation.

"Come to think of it, I have actually never seen her fail" Kenzi adds.

"Hmm… So, if I picked out any woman of my choice in the bar tonight you would be able to get her to have sex with you?" Vex asks looking intently at Bo.

"Is that a bet you are proposing?" Bo is actually intrigued.

"Maybe. Do you want to take me up on it and prove your seduction skills?"

"First of all, what are the stakes? - Besides me proving that I am as good as we all know that I am?"

Vex scratches his chin for a moment before proposing a deal. "Let's say that if you win, I come in to work early every day for a month and take care of all the deliveries for you, so you get to sleep in. - And I will wash your car. But if I win, if you don't seduce the woman I choose, I want 3 things. 1: I get 5 days of with pay so that I can visit a friend in a couple of months. 2: You have to withhold from all forms of sex for 1 week. 3: you have to go on 1 date with 3 different women."

"Ooooh shit just got interesting!" Kenzi says all smiles and rubbing her hands while looking alternatingly between Vex and Bo whom are both staring at each other.

"That is unfair Vex. I would never go on dates with 3 different women. Not even 1 date with 1 woman. And no freaking way I am withholding from sex for an entire week! You are mad!"

"Ahh but Bo, if you are so sure that you can get any woman in here to sleep with you, then it doesn't really matter does it? It only matters if you loose, so unless you plan to loose this bet, I don't see why you would have a problem with the deal?"

Bo knows that Vex is trying to provoke her to take the bet but she doesn't care because she knows that she will win this bet.

"Fine. You have got yourself a bet Vex! But make it 2 months of you coming in early. And rules are that you can choose any woman in here, but she has to be open to sleeping with women, no really straight girls. Also you cannot choose Kenzi, she is like a sister and does not count. And the woman you choose must be at least a 8 on the 10-scale. I do not want to have to sleep with a less than pretty woman. You have tonight to choose but I have a month to seal the deal. Deal?" She extends her hand to Vex.

Vex takes her hand. "You have yourself a bet!"

"Uh this is going to be fun! But Vex, you should get ready to come in early the next couple of months, because I haven't seen her fail yet". Kenzi says to Vex with an almost sympathetic and apologetic look on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What about her?" Kenzi offers pointing at a brunette who is an 8.

"No, I slept with her last week."

"Her then?" Vex points to a slim blonde.

"She is straight. You know her husband actually, he is the beer delivery guy, so it's probably best for us not to fuck that relationship up "

"Yeah" Vex agrees.

"What about that one over there?" Bo suggestes pointing to a woman wearing cowboy boots, a short skirt and a very little top.

Vex looks at the woman in cowboy boots. "No. Not a chance. She is too easy. You would have no trouble getting into her pants. That would be over in minutes. I want to find someone who might be an actual challenge for you. Someone who can help me win this bet and prove that you are not immortal."

As they continue to scout the bar for an appropriate target, Kenzi spots Crystal at the door.

"Oh, there is Crystal"

Bo looks to the door and sees a young blonde. Beautiful enough. A solid 8. Maybe she could get Vex to choose her. "Kenz, is Crystal single?"

"No! Nope! Bo first of all, I work with her. There will be no seducing my co-worker. Nope. Second, she is not single. She has a boyfriend. Be nice to her but do not hit on her. Alright?"

Kenzi has a determined look on her face so Bo decides it is best to listen to her on this one.

"Fine. Fine. I won't hit on her."

Vex laughs.

At that moment another blonde enters the bar right behind Crystal. Bo, who had been looking at Crystal now only sees the beautiful blonde behind her. This other blonde is a 9, a stunning 9. But there is something about her that Bo cannot quite put her finger on. - But Bo would for sure love to put her fingers on her.

"Uh Kenz, who is that with Crystal?" she asks.

"I am not sure. Crystal said she would be bringing her best friend. I think her name is Lauren."

"Lauren." Bo says smiling. "Hey Vex, how about her? How about Lauren for the bet?"

Vex looks at Lauren. "Hmm, maybe. Lets see when she gets here. But yeah, maybe."

Bo looks at the two women again. Crystal and Lauren seem to be discussing something over at the door. It looks a lot like Lauren is trying to leave and Crystal is trying to drag her in. Bo takes another shot of tequila and gestures Vex for a refill.

Crystal and Lauren finally begin to walk towards them at the bar. Crystal is walking in front and Lauren is following her with a look on her face that Bo can best identify as irritation? Resignation? Hmm, maybe this will be easy, women that are feeling down are generally easier to seduce.

"Hi Crystal, you made it!" Kenzi says and gives Crystal a hug.

"Yeah, sorry we're late. We had…Well, we… Yeah we were delayed a bit." Crystal offers apologetically to Kenzi while flickering her eyes in Lauren's direction.

"That's okay. We were just getting started. This is my best friend Bo. Bo this is Crystal" Kenzi introduces.

Bo and Crystal shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Crystal."

"Nice to meet you too Bo. Kenzi talks a lot about you. And this is my friend Lauren."

"Hi Lauren. I'm Kenzi. Nice to meet you."

"Hi" Lauren says.

"Hi Lauren. I'm Bo. Bo Dennis." Bo says smiling while extending her hand towards the beautiful woman.

"Hi" Lauren offers with almost no enthusiasm and a fake smile when taking Bo's hand. Wow she really does not want to be here Bo thinks to herself.

But as shake hands and their hands touch, Bo feels something. It feels almost like an electricity or current passing between them and through them. Bo is surprised by this and looks at Lauren, wondering if she feels it too. By the puzzled look Bo sees on her face, she does.

The two of them don't let go at first, instead they establish eye contact. Doing so Bo sees that Lauren has these beautiful brown eyes. But something in them seems lost? Sad? Closed off? Hmm. Bo definitely made a mistake. The woman in front of her is no 9, but definitely a 10. Lauren withdraws her hand and shakes her head as to shrug of something.

"I will just go use the Bathroom" Lauren says.

"Wow" Bo mutters

As Lauren leaves, Bo leans in over the counter and takes a hold of Vex by his shirt. "Say you choose her Vex? Choose her!"

"I might have, until I just saw the two of you exchange that almost magical handshake. Now there is no way I am choosing her. You have her in the home stretch already. Which is pretty impressive. But no, I won't pick her now."

Damn! Bo thinks to herself. Oh well, that does not mean she cannot hook up with Lauren and then afterwards see who Vex chooses for their bet.

Bo overhears Crystal talking to Kenzi. "Again, I am very sorry that we were late. I had a tough time convincing Lauren to come out with me tonight. She has been having a really rough time lately and I thought she could use it."

"That's fine Crystal. She will probably feel better after a couple of drinks" Kenzi replies with an encouraging smile.

Yeah, drinks might help this along Bo thinks to herself and asks Vex to serve them a dozen tequila shots. Shots are even better than drinks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lauren returns from the bathroom she stands next to Bo and then looks at the tequila shots on the bar and just starts throwing them down one after another until she stops after five.

"Wow!" Bo says and she can see that Crystal, Kenzi, and Vex are all thinking the same thing.

Lauren really does seem like she could use a break or something. She might be even easier than Bo had thought.

"So, Lauren. Do you have a boyfriend? " Bo asks her while Crystal and Kenzi are talking and Vex is busy with some other customers. Bo has a good feeling that Lauren plays for her team but she wants to be sure before launching the full-on Bo Dennis attack.

"Nope" Lauren answers while keeping her eyes on the bar.

"Nope?"

"Nope. I don't do boyfriends"

"Because you are not into the whole relationship-thing or the guy-thing?" Bo asks with a mischievous smile.

"What?!" Lauren looks at Bo, but then continues. "The guy-thing. I am into women. But who doesn't do relationships?"

On the plus side she is into women. But she is the relationship type, which is okay, it is just more of a challenge for Bo.

"Okay. So do you have a girlfriend then?" Bo asks while offering Lauren another shot of tequila.

Lauren takes the shot from Bo. "No." Lauren is back to looking at the bar instead of Bo.

"Okay. Do you always use this many words to answer questions?"

"No"

Okay, Lauren is actually not making this easy.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am a doctor." Lauren answers.

"A doctor! Wow, that is impressive."

Lauren looks at Bo, almost appalled. "Why is that impressive? Because I'm a woman? Because I'm blonde? What?"

Wow this woman is piece of work. Maybe she is PMSing.

"No! It's impressive because I know how much work, dedication, compassion, empathy and intelligence it takes to become a doctor. - That's all..."

Lauren looks at her. "Oh, okay. Sorry. I'm just having a bad day. Week. Month. Something. Sorry."

"That's okay. But Lauren, seeing as how we are both single, both stunningly beautiful, and we both don't really want to be here, what do you say we drink this shot and then maybe go back to my place? Save some time?"

"What?!" Lauren looks at Bo in disbelief. "Oh, I get it. You want to take me home to your place and have meaningless sex. Is that it?"

Bo smiles as seductively as she can while placing a hand on Laurens shoulder. "Well amazing meaningless sex, but yeah."

Bo sees that Crystal, Kenzi and Vex are suddenly all looking at the two of them.

Lauren laughs, but it is not a heartfelt laugh it's more of an ironic laugh, then she removes Bo's hand from her shoulder. "Yeah… That is not happening! Based on the looks you get from the women in here and the looks you have been giving women while we have been here, I am guessing you are used to using your good looks and charm to get women to sleep with you. And you have probably slept with a dozen women that are present in this bar right now. You probably use all sorts of different sleazy and original pick-up lines when you hit on women, and you are probably used to them working. But let me save you the trouble; I am not sleeping with you!" As she finishes she throws back another shot.

Bo cannot believe this woman sitting next to her. Calling her out like this. This woman is sassy. The two of the would have amazing sex.

"Well, first of all; thank you for noticing that I am good looking and charming. Also I don't want to sleep with you, just have sex - but that is just a technicality. But I don't think you are correct when you say you won't have sex with me. I think you are mistaken"

"I'am?!" She says still with a tone of disbelief. Bo cannot place the look in her eyes though.

"Yeah! You ARE going to have sex with me. Maybe not tonight, but you cannot resist me. Nobody is able to resist me for longer periods of time. Trust me. And the sex will be amazing! I am amazing in bed. So you might as well just accept that you and I will be having amazing sex. Accept it and go home with me tonight. - That would save us all some time." Bo smiles, feeling quite confident that her little speech won over the blonde.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I let you as much as touch me Bo Dennis! I am going home Crystal. Please stay though, I will be fine. Nice to meet you Kenzi " And with that remark she gets up, downs another 3 tequila shots and gives Crystal a goodbye kiss on the cheek before giving Bo a scolding look and then she starts to walk out of the bar.

Bo cannot believe what just happened. What did just happen?! Did Lauren just walk away from her? Well that never happened before. And what is wrong with that chick?! She was really… mental.

Vex is grinning all over his face. "Okay Bo, I have chosen. I have changed my mind, I do pick Lauren. She is the woman for our bet. Good luck. And I do look forward to my 5 days of paid vacation, seeing you celibate, and on dates."

Really!? He had to choose her after this little mental breakdown of hers.

"Oh boy! This is going to be a challenge! But then again, I do like a challenge." Bo says quietly to herself as she watches the blonde walk out of the bar. Bo cannot help but smile.

AN: Thank you for reading. I will do my best to improve and will take any and all reviews or notes from you to heart and try my best to improve if people are willing to read more.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Doctor

**AN: First; Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate every one of them and was so happy to read each of them. The reviews definitely made me want to continue this story as soon as possible. I would like to say that this story will be a long one, because I feel like these two people have lots to experience together and apart. It will take some time to build up the relationship between Bo and Lauren, but I will try to keep up the pace and keep each chapter interesting. Also I know many of you think that Bo is being a real ass in these first chapters, that is on purpose. - Have faith.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to The Lost Girl creators.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo has been up all night.

Since meeting Lauren last night in the bar, and more importantly being shut down by her, Bo has not been able to think about anything else than how she is going to get Lauren to have sex with her so that she can win this bet with Vex. And she is going to win this bet! No way she's loosing! After all, she is Bo Dennis and she has her reputation and her pride to think about….

And don't even get her started on the 3 things she has to do if she looses the bet. 'No, I am definitely winning this bet.' Bo thinks to herself. 'But how?'

Lauren was quite dismissive last night, none of Bo's usual charm worked on her. But the handshake…. That handshake was no ordinary handshake. That handshake was something.

Pacing her living room floor and talking to herself, Bo tries to come up with ways to seduce Lauren.

"I need to find a way to see her first of all. Yes, I need to see her again."

"I also need to find out more about her. Normally I don't have to know much about the women I meet in order to seduce them. But Lauren is going to be a challenge."

The fact that it will be a challenge both frustrates and rouses her. It will be nice with a challenge. But she did wish Lauren was a little less crazy. What was up with her last night anyways? What was the deal with the stick up her ass?

Bo decides to go over to Kenzi's apartment so that she can pick her brain about this whole Lauren situation. Kenzi might also be able to get Crystal to tell her more about Lauren.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo doesn't bother knocking on Kenzi's door, they never do, they always just walk into each other's apartments. But this morning Kenzi's door is locked!

Bo knocks. Nobody answers.

She knocks again.

After a while she hears some commotion and noise on the other side of the door and knows that Kenzi is on her way.

When Kenzi opens the door Bo has to stifle her laugh. Bo loves Kenzi to death but the Kenzi opening the door this morning looks like a mix of the Loch Ness Monster, an old Joan Collins, a stoned Ozzy Osbourne and the cat lady from down the street.

Bo enters the apartment. "Wowww Kenz. Are you okay? You don't look too well. We didn't drink THAT much last night."

"What?! No! Bo it's 5.30 AM… I was sleeping. What are you doing here now Bo? You are never up this early?!"

"What? No, it's not 5.30 AM?!"

Kenzi looks at Bo, tired and baffled. Then she takes Bo by the arm and drags her into the living room where she very demonstratively points to the large clock in the room. Kenzi is right. It is 5.30 AM. Wow! Bo did not realize it was this early.

"Sorry Kenz. I didn't go to sleep. I could not let go of last night's events. I have to seduce Lauren soon because it is already driving me insane."

"Really, Bo? You are up this early over a woman?! Wow!"

"Yes, what she said Yesterday is driving me insane, how she just dismissed me. I have a bet to win and I need to win it soon. Besides, I really do think the sex will be amazing. - I mean did you see her? Also, when we shook hands there was definitely a physical connection."

"Physical. – Yeah only physical, right..." Kenzi mumbles in a low voice that Bo cannot hear.

"I need your help Kenz. We need to come up with a plan. I need to know everything you know about Lauren."

Kenzi sits down on couch. "I really don't know much Bo. I know her and Crystal have been friends for a long time and are really tight. I know she is a doctor. And Crystal said last night that Lauren has been having a rough time lately, which based on her behaviour last night is no big surprise. But I really don't know much more. Also Bo, maybe you should just forget about Lauren and concede to Vex. There are plenty of other women to sleep with that do not involve me getting up before sunrise."

"No I am not giving up Kenz. I am having sex with Lauren and you are going to help me. We will just have to get some information from Crystal."

"Okay, I can see that you are not giving up on this so I will help you Bo, BUT after we get some sleep. Crystal is not up right now anyways and she won't take us waking her up at 5.30 nicely. So, lets sleep for couple of hours before we suit up for this mission of yours. Okay?"

Even though Bo is not thrilled about the idea of wasting a few hours, she can se the logic in Crystal being more helpful later on in the morning.

"Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crystal agreed to meet the two of them for breakfast at a local café. So Bo and Kenzi are on their way down there now after they have both gotten a couple of hours of sleep.

"But Bo, we really shouldn't mention the bet. I mean, I don't even think I am comfortable with the bet anymore. And Crystal, being Lauren's best friend, is not going to help you seduce Lauren if she knows why you are doing it."

"No, of course not Kenz, we won't mention it. The bet stays between you, Vex and me."

Crystal is already there at the café waiting for them as they enter.

"Hi Crystal" Kenzi greets and gives her co-worker a hug.

"Hi Kenzi. Hi Bo. Nice meeting you last night. I had fun with you and Kenzi after Lauren left."

Bo smiles. "Morning Crystal. Yeah, me too."

They order some coffee and breakfast. One can never have too much coffee if you ask Bo. They start the breakfast with some small talk about last night and all sorts of other stuff that Bo is frankly paying attention to because she has her head preoccupied with figuring out how to get Crystal to spill the beans on Lauren. After a while she decides she has waited long enough.

Bo wants to know as much about Lauren as possible but she knows she has to be delicate so that Crystal does not shut down about her friend.

"So, Crystal. Lauren seemed… nice, last night. She's a doctor?"

"Yes, she is. She works at St. Michaels. And then she also volunteers at a free clinic."

"Wow, a bit of a saint." Bo says a bit sarcastically.

"Actually she really is. I have never known a person who works so selflessly to help others. She is always trying to save people or help people. Besides working at the hospital and volunteering at the free clinic she also helps at food drives, women's shelters and like a dozen other places. That's pretty much what she spends all her time on now. I know she was a bit irritable last night but she really wasn't herself. And maybe that is also partly my fault. She really didn't want to go out last night, but she has been having a rough time and I thought that maybe it would be good for her to get out and let loose a bit. But I guess that did not go so well. I have never seen her drink like that. - Or loose it. But I texted her this morning and she is at work and she is okay."

Wow, maybe this Lauren really is a saint. Bo has to admit that Lauren has her respect for what she does for others. And the way Lauren's best friend just described her and lit up while doing so, made Bo believe that Lauren actually has to be a good person somewhere under all the craziness from yesterday.

Bo gives Kenzi a kick on the shin. She needs Kenzi to help ask Crystal questions about Lauren if Bo wants to avoid seeming too eager.

"Ow!" Kenzi exclaims before realizing what Bo wants. "Yeah, what was that about? Why has she been having a rough time lately?" She asks Crystal and sends Bo a piercing look.

"Oh, well she has been through a lot this last year. But it isn't really my place to tell. But she is in a bad place and trying to keep busy helping others instead of taking care of herself. She just needs a little help I think."

"I feel bad for her." Kenzi says and looks all mushy. Great! Just what Bo needs. – Kenzi getting on board of Team Saint Lauren.

Hmm, Crystal really isn't giving much away here. Bo needs to find a way to see Lauren. She could propose another bar night but after last night that might not be the best idea. They could throw a dinner party thing together, but Bo really isn't the dinner party type, it is too much like a date. Lauren is a doctor and really spends all her time on helping others. Bo has an idea.

Bo smiles sympathetically. "So Crystal, sounds like Lauren does a lot of good work for others. Does she ever need any help with her volunteer work? I mean it sounds like she could maybe use a hand, and a friend, and I have the time. Plus I think we got off on the wrong foot last night."

Crystal looks a bit surprised at Bo and then at Kenzi. Kenzi just gives her a big smile. Only Bo knows Kenzi well enough to know that this is her less sincere smile.

Crystal takes a sip of her coffee. "Yes, I mean she is always talking about how they need more volunteers at the free clinic. She actually told me they need someone to help with a fundraiser she has to put together. But I don't know if that would be something you would want to help with? - Or have the time for?"

"That would perfect. I have been to quite a few fundraisers in my life because of my family. I would love to help. Maybe you could give Lauren a call and ask if she wants help and then I will meet with her today or tomorrow, whenever fits in her schedule."

"Sure, I can do that. That is really very sweet of you Bo. Lauren could use all the help she can get right now."

"But maybe it is best Crystal if you just tell her that you've found someone willing to help. Maybe you shouldn't mention it is me. You know, last night I think she got the wrong impression of me and I don't want her to say no to the help because of some misconception she might have of me."

Crystal didn't look convinced but ended up agreeing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they leave the café Bo feels optimistic. She will see Lauren soon, play the misunderstood but very helpful saint and then seduce Lauren within a week.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Bo. I mean, it sounds like Lauren is a really genuinely nice person who is going through some though shit. Maybe you should leave her alone."

Bo looks at Kenzi walking by her side. "No Kenz. I mean, yes it does sound like Lauren is a nice person and maybe she is going through something, but that is all the more reason why she should get some of this". Bo says while gesturing up and down her smoking hot body. "You know how they say sex relieves stress. That's actually all I am trying to do. Relieve Lauren of some of her stress."

Kenzi cannot help but laugh. "You are incorrigible Bo. But Bo promise me you will be considerate and not fuck up everything. I like Crystal, hell I even like Lauren from what I know of her. Be nice, okay?."

"I will Kenz. I am always nice to the ladies."

That last comment lands her a strike on the shoulder from Kenzi.

Later that day Crystal called Bo and told her that Lauren would meet with her at the free clinic the next day at 5 pm and texted Bo the address.

As Bo walks into the free clinic she is overwhelmed by how many people are sitting in the little waiting area out in the front.

The whole place is a bit frantic really. More waiting patients than seats, nurses running around between all the patients and there is a long line to talk to the nurse at the desk.

Bo walks past the line and up to the nurse.

"Sorry, but I have an appointment with a doctor. Ms… - well actually I don't know her last name but she is a doctor here, her name is Lauren."

The nurse, a 50+ and somewhat sizeable woman, gives Bo a no-nonsense look.

"You mean doctor Lewis. All these people are here to see her or doctor Daniels, so you will to stand in line and wait your turn."

"I am not sick. I am here because I have an appointment with Lauren. - Sorry, doctor Lewis. I am here to help with the fundraiser. She is expecting me."

"She is expecting you?"

"Yes."

The nurse sighs and looks at Bo like she just stole her last donut. "What is you name?"

"Bo Dennis, ma'am"

The nurse picks up her phone. "Yes, I am sorry to disturb you dr. Lewis but I have a Bo Dennis here and she says she has an appointment with you. Ah ha. Yes. No. Yes. I understand. I will let her know." The nurse puts down the phone and looks at Bo.

"So can I go see her? Which office is she in?" Bo asks triumphantly.

"No. Doctor Lewis said in no uncertain terms that she does not have an appointment with you and that she will not be seeing you. And also I should let you know that you are an ass."

Bo is confused but she is also beginning to get irritated and angry. "I am sorry, what?! I am an ass? She said that? And she does have an appointment with me, her friend Crystal set up the appointment."

"Actually doctor Lewis called you something else entirely. Ass, was me being polite. But you will have to leave. Doctor Lewis is a nice person and a busy doctor, she does not have time for your shenanigans."

Nice person. Bo is getting tired of hearing how nice Lauren supposedly is when all she sees of Lauren is craziness. Bat shit craziness.

Bo gives the nurse a look that could kill and then decides to go find Lauren herself. She walks down the corridor, figuring Lauren's office has to be somewhere down here.

Bo puts her ear to each of the doors, listening for some kind of activity. At the fifth door she hears Lauren's voice.

In her eagerness Bo opens the door without thinking. But she should have….. Because the vision she is confronted with is not pretty and not something that will be easy to forget. Bo now understands why there is a red light above a doctor's door when the doctor conducts intimate examinations. As Bo opens the door she sees a 300-pound 50-ish woman in the middle of a gynecological examination. – With her legs in just the right (wrong) angle, so Bo has the full view of EVRYTHING as she stupidly stubbles into Laurens office.

Lauren, surely surprised and horrified by this indiscretion, quickly gets up from her chair and shouts at Bo.

"WTF Bo! Get out! What is wrong with you?!"

Bo is so perplexed by the whole situation that she cannot move.

"GET OUT BO!"

Finally Bo pulls herself together and pretty much throws herself out the door and shuts it again. Out in the corridor Bo is frozen. That sight... Oh that sight... Bo will not be eating anything tonight. Yuk!

After a couple of minutes the patient opens the door, looks at Bo and then hits Bo with her purse while yelling in Spanish. Bo doesn't move. She knows that she kind of deserves this, being the ass that she is.

As the woman leaves, Lauren sticks her head out of the office, looks at Bo and says; "Get in here. Now!"

Bo decides it is best to do as told on this particular occasion.

"Shut the door." Lauren is trotting across her office, visibly mad.

Lauren is actually hot when she is mad, Bo thinks to herself.

"For God's sake Bo what were you thinking?! You cannot barge into a doctor's office like that. My patients trust me. They have to be able to trust me. - Trust that a lunatic won't be barging in while they are lying there all exposed. Do you know how upset Mrs. Santiago was? Are you a complete ass?"

"In this moment, yes." Bo knows that there is no point in arguing here. "But listen Lauren, I am very sorry. I really am. Trust me I did not want to see that either."

"That is not the point Bo! This is no joke!"

"No, I know it is not. I just joke when I am nervous. Listen, I truly am sorry. I don't always think before I act, obviously. And I made a huge mistake for which I really am sorry. Okay? I just got so frustrated after the nurse said you wouldn't meet me for our appointment and I just barged in to talk to you. I am sorry."

"But we don't have an appointment Bo. You can give up on the whole trying-to-hit-on-me-thing you had going on last night."

"Actually, we do have an appointment. Crystal called you and set up an appointment for you and me to talk about me helping you with the fundraiser you are hosting."

Lauren looks at Bo without saying anything, as though she cannot not quite believe her best friend's betrayal.

"You are the one Crystal called about?! You want to help me with the fundraiser? No!"

"Why not. I have been to a lot of fundraisers. I have the time. I want to help. You need the help. So why not?"

"Because you are an awful person. And I don't for one minute believe that you want to help. You probably just want to sleep with me, and this is your fucked up way of hitting on me."

Bo has to compose herself and remember her endgame instead of just leaving right then and there. "Don't flatter yourself Lauren. I can have any woman I want, so I don't need to have sex with a doctor that clearly has a stick up her ass. I don't like prudes. Also, I am not an awful person. Believe it or not I actually do want to help. There are a lot of people out in that waiting room and I am guessing that you and that other doctor won't be able to see all of them today. So some will go home without having seen a doctor. Your waiting room is too small. Everything in here looks ancient. So all in all I think you could use some help. I think you need more money, so that these people can get medical attention. – All of them. But hey, if you don't want my help. Fine! I will go. Goodbye Lauren."

As Bo turns and heads for the door, she counts within herself. 1… 2.. 3…

"Fine!" "Okay fine! But Bo, you are helping me and that is it. Nothing is going to happen between us. We are not sleeping together. We are not having sex. Ever! You can help with the fundraiser and that is it. If that is okay with you then you can come back tomorrow at 7 pm and we will get started. But it will be a lot of work because we have very little time to pull all of this off. So that is the deal, are you still willing to help?"

"Oh Lauren, I won't touch you. Not until you ask me to. Not until you beg me to. Not until you say "please"…. – Which you will do eventually, but until then I promise I won't touch you."

"Oh you are going to wait a long time for that, because that is never happening. It will be a cold day in Hell before that happens!"

"You just wait and see Miss Lewis." Bo says while sending Lauren a flirtatious smile. "See you tomorrow at 7 Lauren Lewis." Bo adds while walking out the door. And for some reason she cannot explain she likes to use the blonde's full name. She likes the sound. Lauren Lewis….

And Bo has a feeling tomorrow isn't going to be a bad day.

 **AN: Again, thank you so much for reading. I will do my best to continue to improve. I read all of your reviews and take them to heart. Next chapter will have a LOT more Bo and Lauren interaction.**

 **At this point I am very intent on only doing Bo's POV, but I play with the thought of doing a chapter from Lauren's POV a bit later on to let you guys in on how she feels. Don't know what you think of that?**


	3. Chapter 3-Bookcases & infuriating women

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! This chapter takes place right after chapter 2. – The same night. Hope you guys like it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to The Lost Girl creators.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo enters the bar at 9 pm.

Kenzi is already there waiting for her. Bo goes up to her best friend and gives her a hug.

Kenzi seems to be in a good mood. "Hi Bobo! How did your appointment with Lauren go today? Did she take you up on your offer to help with the fundraiser?"

"Hi Kenz. I wouldn't necessarily say that it went smoothly but she ended up accepting my help and we are going to get started on the fundraiser tomorrow. So my plan is working."

Vex approaches them from behind the bar.

"Hi Kenzi. Hi Bo. What may I get you two ladies to drink?"

They opt for tequila as usual.

"So Bo, I'm curious. How is our bet going? Have you won yet? Have you managed to seduce Lauren? Or are you ready to give up and declare defeat?"

"No Vex. I haven't sealed the deal yet. Lauren was a good choice on your part. She is a tough one, quite the challenge. I have never had to work this hard to get a woman. – I have never had to work this hard for sex. But no way I am giving up. I still have 28 days left and I will get her to sleep with me before those 28 days are up. I'm helping her with a fundraiser for the free clinic she works at, so now I just have to show her the sweet and irresistible Bo Dennis that I am." She gives them a sassy smile.

"Okay. We will see….." Vex says as he goes to tend to some costumers at the other side of the bar.

Bo turns around and looks around the bar. "But for now, I need to find myself someone for tonight. I can't go into Lauren's office tomorrow and be all wound up. I need to get laid and relax a bit. Hmm… Who do we have in here tonight…?"

Kenzi looks at Bo. "You really are incorrigible aren't you? Well, go get them tiger. I think I'm going to leave anyways, I have an early day tomorrow." Kenzi downs the tequila shot and gets up.

"Okay, see you Kenz."

They hug and Kenzi leaves the bar.

Bo looks around the bar. There are no 10's in here tonight. And there is only one 9, a blonde. Hmm... No. No, something is not quite right about that blonde. Well, she will just have to settle for an 8 tonight. There is a pretty solid brunette 8, she will have to do. Bo does her shot and heads over towards the brunette.

It only takes 30 minutes before they are heading over to the brunette's place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

27 days left of the bet. 1st day of working with Lauren.

Bo arrives at the clinic at 7 pm as Lauren told her to yesterday, but the door is locked so she knocks. Lauren appears behind the glass doors and looks at Bo surprised.

Lauren unlocks the door. "Hi Bo."

"Hi Lauren."

"You are on time."

"You sound surprised. You said to be here at 7 Lauren, so here I am. I do own a watch you know… And even if you don't think so, I am actually a reliable person."

Lauren looks a bit embarrassed. She tucks a strain of hair behind her ear. "Of course Bo, I didn't mean it like that. Sorry."

Hmm… Lauren looks kinda cute when she is embarrassed.

"You can go right on down to my office Bo. I will be right there."

Bo cannot help herself, even though she is sure Lauren won't think it's funny. "And it is safe to enter your office? There are no naked women with their legs in stirrups?"

At first Lauren just looks at her, showing no emotions at all, but then she smiles. "No, Bo. There are no naked women in my office right now. But there are two old men with their pants down their ankles waiting for a prostate exam, so enter at your own risk."

Wow! Lauren is actually really beautiful when she smiles. Bo cannot help but smile as well.

"Good one Lauren."

Bo goes on down to Lauren's office and after a couple of minutes Lauren joins her.

Lauren explains to Bo what needs to be done for the fundraiser. The fundraiser is being held on November 15th at 8 pm, which is 24 days from now and they have a lot to do. The fundraiser is being held at a small local hotel. The clinic has funding but relies partly on the funds they generate at the fundraiser. They need to raise at least 20K in order for the clinic to be able to run for another year.

"Okay Lauren. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I will begin by making a guest list, so that I can send out the invitations before it is too late. I also need to find a caterer who will do the food and beverages for very little money as our budget is really low. The hotel can't do the catering. Then I need to figure out….." Lauren continues to go on and on about the list of things she needs to do. Hearing about it alone makes Bo's head spin.

Bo holds up her hands to signal Lauren to stop. "Lauren, pause for a minute. What can I do?"

Lauren looks at Bo for a minute without saying anything. "Well, maybe you could just see if you could find a band to play at the fundraiser?"

"Find a band? That's all?"

"Yes, but a nice one. No heavy metal. No punk. No rock. No dance. No techno. No Hip Hop or Rap. It has to be something classy, jazz or blues or something like that. Maybe it is actually best if I find that band myself."

"Lauren, I can manage finding a nice band for the fundraiser. Okay?! - Let me do that. Is there anything else you want me to do? Because it sounds like you have a lot on your plate and I am here to help you."

"No, I will start on the rest. But remember Bo it has to be a nice band. The people coming to the fundraiser are not your typical bar crowd."

Lauren is really starting to piss Bo off with all her micromanaging and the fact that she does not seem to trust Bo with anything. Perhaps Lauren will let her fold the napkins. – If she is lucky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

23 days left of the bet. 5th day of working with Lauren.

It is Thursday night and Bo is at the bar with Kenzi.

"Kenz I am telling you, she is mad! Lauren is mad! She micromanages everything! Hell, not even that. She won't let me do anything that she can micromanage. We have been working on the fundraiser for 5 days now, and there is so much to do but she wants to do it all herself. All she has let me do is look for a band. But she doesn't even trust me with that. I asked Trick to recommend a good band for the fundraiser seeing as how he has been to a lot of fundraisers with the family's fund. He recommended this amazing orchestra big band. It is a famous orchestra big band that has a full schedule for the next 6 months. But Trick called in a favour with the band's manager and they are willing to come for the fundraiser. So I got all exited and told Lauren. She told me to give her a CD or send her an mp3 with their music so that she can determine if it was suitable for the fundraiser. - So I did, even though she is crazy. Next day, she told me that the band was so good that she was convinced I was lying and that I couldn't get the band. She is bloody mad! She is driving me crazy! Why let me help if she won't let me help with anything?!" Bo is all out of breath.

Kenzi looks at her. "Wow Bo. I have never seen you like this. I have never seen a woman affect you like this. Here have a shot of tequila." Kenzi hands her a shot.

Bo takes the shot and drinks it immediately. "I know! But the woman is mad Kenzi. And I have a bet to win but she is cold as ice. I used to think she had a stick up her ass, now I am convinced it is a bloody icicle."

Kenzi gives her a pad on the back while trying to stifle a smile.

"I have never tried this before Kenz. It's like I have no effect on Lauren whatsoever. Which is surprising and confusing to me honestly. I always have a certain effect on women, you know that. I can usually charm the pants off of any woman I want, but with Lauren I can't seem to even mange to charm off her sweater."

Kenzi looks at her sympathetically. "Bo, maybe Lauren is just different. Or maybe she is just not into you. It had to happen sometime."

That is a disturbing thought. Lauren Lewis not being attracted to her at all is not a compelling thought.

"But I am hot and she is hot, the sex would be great! I don't get it…." And she really doesn't get it.

Bo takes another shot of tequila.

"Well I am not giving up. After today I still have 22 more days to turn this around. But right now I need something, or someone, to get my mind off of Lauren."

Bo spots a brunette that is pretty hot and goes over to her…...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

19 days left of the bet. 9th day of working with Lauren.

It is Monday and Bo is back at the clinic working with Lauren on the fundraiser. Or actually Lauren is working on the fundraiser and Bo is there trying to get Lauren to let her help. Lauren still won't let her help with the fundraiser. All she does is give Bo these little simple tasks that any moron could do and whenever Bo tries to lighten the mood or approach Lauren in any way she shuts her down.

Lauren is in the corner of her office, standing on her toes trying to reach a box of documents on the top shelf of her bookcase. Bo looks at her. Lauren really is kind of flexible. Bo turns her head a bit to admire the view. Why does this beautiful and hot woman have to be so infuriating most of the time?

"Do you need help Lauren?"

"No, I can manage on my own thank you."

Lauren makes an even greater effort to reach the box but she still can't reach.

"Oh Lauren don't be so stubborn. Let me help. I am sure I can do this without making any fatal errors."

Bo goes over to the bookcase and Lauren takes a step back and walks over to her desk.

Bo tries to reach the box by standing on her toes but she isn't tall enough either. So she decides to lift up her foot and stand on the bottom shelf, allowing her to reach farther for the box.

"Be careful Bo." Lauren warns.

"Nothing is going to happen Lauren, relax." Standing on the first shelf from the bottom Bo can just barely reach the box. As her fingers touch the box, she suddenly feels the bookcase begin to sway.

"Oh oh..." Before Bo can react in any way the bookcase starts falling down on top of her.

BANG!

And suddenly Bo feels a great deal of weight on top of her and a serious amount of pain.

"Bo! Bo! Bo, are you okay?!"

Lauren comes running towards her and tries her best to lift up the bookcase enough for Bo to crawl out from underneath it. As soon as Bo is free of the bookcase Lauren lets go. And Bo lies on the floor panting.

"Oh my God Bo! Say something! Are you okay? Where are you hurt?"

"I… I….. I'm okay. Just give me a minute." She says short of breath.

Lauren kneels beside her and tries to help Bo get up on her feet.

"Dammit Bo! You should have let me do it. I told you to be careful. Let's get you over to the couch so that I can examine you." Lauren looks at her with a look of concern and helps her get to the couch.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help Lauren…. I am fine! You don't have to examine me. Just give me a minute and I will be fine."

"Bo, you are in a doctor's office. I am a doctor. And that was a nasty fall, you had quite a lot of weight land on top of you. That kind of forceful impact can be really dangerous. So, tell me, where does it hurt? I wouldn't want a malpractice suit on my hands."

"Fine. It's mostly just my left shoulder and ribs that hurt. Otherwise I think I'm fine."

"Okay. Take off your shirt and let's take at look." Lauren sits down kneeling on the floor right in front of Bo, between Bo's legs.

Bo feels a bit uncomfortable at the intimacy of Lauren being so close. "I am not taking my shirt off Lauren."

"Bo!" Lauren gives her a stern look.

"Fine!" Bo takes of her shirt with some difficulty due to the pain in her side. "Happy?!"

Lauren doesn't say anything; she is looking at Bo's torso. Starring actually.

"Wow…" Lauren clears her throat. "I mean, wow that is some bruise you are getting on your ribs already."

Bo has to supress a smile, because she is pretty convinced that Lauren was just checking her out. Big time!

"I'm just going to check you shoulder Bo"

Lauren places her hands on Bo's shoulder and tries rotating it a bit.

God, Lauren has really soft and nicely warm hands.

Lauren looks up at Bo.

"Does this hurt?"

"No, it is not too bad." Bo says looking at the blonde.

"How about this?"

"No, not really." Bo says, while still keeping her eyes on Lauren. Actually it feels kind of good having Lauren touch her.

"Okay, your shoulder seems to be fine. Now I'm just going to feel you ribs to make sure you don't have any fractures."

Lauren gently places her right hand on Bo's left side ribs and as she does Bo breathes deeply. - First of all because it hurts but also because she is surprised by the feeling of Lauren's touch.

"Does this hurt?" Lauren asks in a low voice while staring at Bo's ribcage.

"A bit" Bo answers honestly. "The pain is the worst right here." Bo points to a point further down on her ribcage.

As she does Lauren moves her hand over to the same place and for a while their fingers touch. Neither of them move their fingers at first. Lauren looks up at Bo.

There are those brown eyes… But they are not as sad as they were the first time Bo looked into them, that night in the bar when they first met. No, Laurens eyes look different today. Beautiful, but different. And Lauren isn't breaking eye contact. Bo wonders what she is thinking.

"Here?" she asks Bo stilling looking her in the eyes.

Bo breaks eye contact, clears her throat and removes her hand. "Yes."

Lauren examines the ribs further. "Well, nothing is broken. But it was a heavy blow and you will definitely be getting a bruise, so you should take it easy the next couple of days."

Lauren gets back up.

"Thank you." Bo puts on her shirt again while Lauren goes over to the bookcase and the boxes on the floor and starts cleaning up the mess. Bo is not sure what just happened but something definitely happened. And quite frankly, right now Bo is kind of glad that bookcase came down.

Shortly hereafter Lauren's phone rings and she answers it. Lauren looks worried. She walks out of the office and Bo cannot quite make out what she is saying but she sounds upset.

When Lauren comes back she looks like someone has died.

"Lauren, are you okay?"

Lauren stands completely still and just looks at the mess on the floor.

"That was the hotel, the one where we are having the fundraiser. They cancelled. They cancelled the fundraiser!" Lauren is completely despaired.

"Lauren, what do you mean they cancelled? They can't do that? Can they?"

"Apparently they are having problems with a flood in their basement and part of their kitchen area and the health inspector has closed them down for a month. So now we don't have anywhere to hold the fundraiser, and the invitations have already gone out"

Lauren looks miserable and hopeless, which surprisingly enough really makes Bo feel bad.

"We will find another place to have the fundraiser Lauren, I will help you."

"Where Bo? We don't have money enough to get another venue with such short notice.

And we aren't allowed to hold it in the clinic itself. "

Bo suddenly has an idea. "Would the bar work? I mean, we can hold it at the bar if that works? I know it's not exactly what you had in mind, that its not classy, but we can have it at the bar if you want."

Lauren looks shocked.

"Wow Bo! Really? You would be willing to do that?"

"Sure. Why not?" Bo shrugs.

Lauren lights up like a Christmas tree. - The most beautiful Christmas tree Bo has ever seen.

"That would be amazing! Thank you. That is very generous of you Bo. You are a lifesaver! Oh I could just kiss you right now!"

Bo smiles. "Wow Lauren…. Easy there now… First you make me get half-naked and now you are thinking of kissing me. Cool down. I don't like being treated like a piece of meat. Also, you are really not my type."

"Haha, funny Bo. I didn't mean it like that. It is really nice of you though." Lauren tucks a strain of hair behind her ear. There is that embarrassed look again.

"Okay so, the 15th of next month at 8 pm at your bar?"

"Yeah, that works."

"Okay, it is getting late Bo. Let's leave the mess on the floor and go home, I will take care of it tomorrow. Tomorrow we can get started on calling people and telling them about the venue change, if you have the time? Say tomorrow at 8 pm? – I have to work at the hospital until 7.30."

"Sure, no problem. Does that mean you are actually going to let me help with things now?"

Lauren looks at her. "Yes. Yes it does."

They walk out together. The weather is pretty cold for a late October evening, so Bo pulls her jacket tighter.

Lauren locks up the clinic.

Bo walks a couple of steps down the street and then turns around. "Okay, bye Lauren. See you tomorrow night."

Lauren turns to look at her. "Bye Bo." "And Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. - For your help today and for offering to host the fundraiser. And also sorry."

"Sorry for what Lauren?"

"I think I might have been a bit hard on you. I think I might have been wrong about you. You are not so bad Bo Dennis."

Bo smiles and Lauren returns the smile.

"Thank you. Goodnight Doctor Lewis"

Bo walks away. Suddenly the night doesn't feel so cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving Lauren's office at the free clinic Bo meets up with Kenzi at the bar.

"Bo, I love you but you look like shit tonight. What's happened to you?"

"Gee thanks Kenz. Actually a bookcase came down on top of me."

"Oh my God Bo! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the ER?"

"Yes, I am fine. It's just a couple of bruises. And Lauren actually already examined me. I'm all right."

Kenzi gives her a huge smile and a wink. "Ohhh. So you have been playing doctor with Doctor Lewis…... I see…. So you've won the bet?"

"Very funny Kenz. No, she was just checking that I hadn't broken any ribs or anything like that. Nothing happened." As she says these words Bo cannot help but think about how it felt when Lauren touched her ribs, and somehow she feels like something actually did happen. Even if she doesn't know what exactly happen, she feels like something happened tonight.

Kenzi takes a look around inside the bar. "So Bo, which woman is the lucky one tonight? Who are you taking home tonight? That brunette at the end of the bar? Or the blonde over in the corner?"

"Nah, I think I am just going to head home Kenz. I am not feeling it tonight."

"Well, that is certainly a first!" Kenzi says with a surprised look.

"Yeah, I'm probably just tired. See you tomorrow Kenz."

Bo gives Kenz a kiss on the cheek and leaves the bar to go home. Alone.

 **AN: Again, thank you so much for reading. I read all of your reviews and take them to heart.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Utensils, Paris & Questions

**AN: Again, thank you all so much for the reviews! The reviews definitely make me want to write more and faster.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to The Lost Girl creators.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14 days left of the bet. 14th day of working with Lauren.

Bo has been working with Lauren on the fundraiser for two weeks now. Since the night of the bookcase accident, where Bo told Lauren that they could have the fundraiser at the bar, things have been different. The last 4 days things have been better. The two of them have worked on the fundraiser every night and it has actually been quite fun. Lauren has let Bo help a lot more and has given her a lot more responsibilities. If Bo didn't know any better she would think that Lauren was beginning to trust her, at least with the fundraiser.

It also turns out that Lauren is not such a stiff as Bo originally thought. The two of them have actually been joking and having fun while working. Lauren has humour. Who would have thought? Still no real progress on the bet though.

Because they have been working every night, Bo has not been at the bar as much as she usually is but oddly enough she doesn't mind.

Tonight Bo is on her way over to the clinic to meet up with Lauren again. She stops at this little French place to get some takeout for the two of them. Bo called Crystal last night and asked what kind of food Lauren likes. Apparently Lauren likes French food. French food is not exactly Bo's usual choice for takeout but she might as well score some cheap points with Lauren.

Arriving at the clinic Bo sees Doris, the nurse at the front desk.

"Hi Dorris. How are you this evening?"

"Hello miss Dennis. Fine, thank you. Doctor Lewis asked me to let you know that she well be back soon. She had a rare hour to herself so she went for a run before meeting with you."

Bo is happy that Lauren found the time to do something for herself. While Bo has known Lauren, all she ever does is help others. "Okay, Doris. Thank you. I'm also a bit early. I'll just take this food and wait in her office, if that is alright?"

"Sure miss Dennis, go right ahead. I'm leaving now. You two have a good night"

"Thanks. You too Doris."

Bo walks down the hallway and into Lauren's office and sets down the food on Lauren's desk.

Bo suddenly remembers that she forgot to bring utensils, so she looks around the office to see if Lauren would happen to have some for whenever she works through dinner. Bo doesn't see any utensils but perhaps Lauren has some in drawer or something.

Bo opens the top drawer in Lauren's desk. There are no utensils but there is a photo in a frame. Bo picks up the frame to look at it. It is a photo of Lauren with another woman, a brunette. The two of them are embracing each other and they look really happy. Somehow looking at this photo makes Bo feel a little gloomy.

Suddenly Bo hears a sound in the hallway and quickly puts back the photo and shuts the drawer. Bo is finally on Lauren's good side so she wouldn't want to mess it up by getting caught snooping in Lauren's personal stuff.

Lauren appears in the door. "Oh, hi Bo. I am sorry, I just went for a quick run."

Bo has to blink a couple of times. WOW! Lauren is wearing some black tights and a top that clings to her in all the right places and also she is all sweaty and damp because of her run. Wow! Bo is stunned by how hot Lauren looks right now. She looks like the cover of Sports Illustrated. – Only hotter. Bo is suddenly aware of the enormous desire she feels.

"Bo, are you okay?"

"Bo?"

Bo snaps out of it and looks down at the desk. "Sorry, yes I am fine. I uh, brought food. I thought you might be hungry? Crystal told me you like French food so I got some takeout from Tableau and bottle of white wine. I hope that is okay?"

Lauren looks a Bo and gives her a big smile. "Wow Bo, that sounds amazing. That is really nice of you. I am actually starved. Let me just take a shower real quick and I will be back in 5."

"Sure." Of course she is going to take a shower! Now Bo is picturing Lauren naked in the shower! That woman does not make it easy.

"Oh Lauren before you go, do you have any utensils here? I forgot to bring some."

"Yes, over in that bottom right cabinet. I will be right back Bo."

Bo steals a look at Lauren's ass in those black tights as she leaves. Again WOW. Lauren is frustratingly hot. Ohhh the things Bo would like to do to Lauren…

'Snap out of it Bo! You have got to control yourself! You have a bet to win!' She says to herself and shrugs. Bo knows that she will get nowhere by throwing herself at Lauren right now. Bo needs to keep her mind of Lauren's hot body and therefor starts to unpack the food from the bags.

Afterwards she goes over to the cabinet Lauren said the utensils were in and bends down to have a look. The cabinet is full of all sorts of stuff. It won't be easy to find anything in there. Bo rummages around looking for the utensils when she hears a sound behind her and figures Lauren must be back.

While still bending down in front of the cabinet she looks back over her shoulder towards the door and sees Lauren. Bo is surprised to see that Lauren seems to be at a halt in the door. Lauren is looking at her. Lauren is totally checking her out! - Or at least Lauren is checking her ass out. Bo turns her head back to the cabinet so that Lauren cannot see her face, and Bo smiles. Maybe Lauren is not as unaffected by Bo's good looks as Bo thought. Bo decides to tease Lauren a bit. Lauren is after all really cute when she is embarrassed.

"See anything you like doctor?" Bo teases and turns around to face Lauren.

"What? Me? No? Why? I was just… I was just looking to see if you found the utensils yet?"

Suddenly Lauren's cheeks become fairly red and she does that thing she does when she is nervous or embarrassed, where she tucks a strain of hair behind her ear. Lauren walks over to her desk.

Bo continues her search for utensils while grinning over Laurens embarrassment. Eventually she finds the utensils.

"Jackpot!"

"Did you find it?"

"Yep."

"Good. This food looks amazing Bo. Thank you. Have you ever tried Tableau? It is one of my favourite takeout places."

"Honestly? No, but Crystal told me that you liked it. I hope it is okay that I asked her. The last couple of weeks I have seen how busy you are and how you barely have time to eat, so I thought that if I brought something you really liked you would have to sit down and actually take a break for a moment and eat something." Bo looks shyly at Lauren.

Lauren looks at Bo and smiles, but doesn't say anything for a while.

"You actually continue to surprise me Bo. Thank you. You know what? Lets sit down and eat this food and just talk. We have worked really hard on this fundraiser and I think we deserve a break."

Bo smiles. "Sure Lauren. Sounds good."

The two of sit down and start to eat. Laurens finds a couple of plastic cups and pours some white wine for each of them.

"So, can I ask you a question Lauren?"

Lauren takes a sip of her wine. "Sure."

"Why do you like French food so much? Crystal said it was your favourite."

Lauren lights up at the question. "I actually lived a year in France when I was younger. I did a year of collage in Paris. And while I was there I fell in love with France, with Paris, with the people, the food, the wine, the culture. I fell in love with everything about it."

"That is pretty cool Lauren."

"Yeah. I used to dream of working at this famous research hospital in Paris. They have this special research programme within my field but they only hire 3 doctors every year. I apply every year, but I never get it."

"Maybe one year you will get it. You should keep trying. Do you ever go there on vacation or anything like that?"

"Thank you Bo." Lauren looks a bit hesitant. "I have only been back there once since collage. With…. Well with my girlfriend."

That comment has Bo almost choking on her food.

Bo coughs a bit. "Hmpf… You have a girlfriend?" Must be the woman on the photo. Bo could strangle Crystal, she could have told Bo that Lauren had a girlfriend. It would explain why Lauren has been standoffish. But it is weird that Lauren hasn't mentioned her sooner.

Lauren suddenly isn't smiling anymore. Lauren looks down at her food but Bo can see an almost agonizing look on her face. Bo suddenly feels bad for asking.

"You know what Lauren, it is none of my business, forget that I asked." Bo says apologetically.

Lauren keeps her eyes on her food and Bo suddenly feels an urge to focus very intently on her own food, and is therefor surprised when Lauren speaks again.

"No. It is okay. And I don't have a girlfriend."

Bo looks up at Lauren but doesn't say anything instead she just decides to give Lauren a supportive smile.

"I had a girlfriend. Evony. We went to Paris on vacation 3 years ago. - Right after she was diagnosed with stage M4 acute myelogenous leukemia. She wanted us to go in case she didn't get the chance later on." Lauren pauses. "She died almost a year ago. It will be a year next week, on the 11th of November." A tear falls down Laurens right cheek and Bo has to fight the urge to get up and wipe it away.

Bo feels really awful. "I'm SO sorry Lauren. I am so sorry for your loss."

Lauren is looking down again. "Thank you Bo." Lauren takes a napkin and wipes away the tears and blows her nose.

Bo looks down. She is not good at this kind of stuff. She wants to comfort Lauren but she really doesn't know what to say in this kind of situation. She has always been extremely useless in these kinds of situations.

After awhile Bo breaks the silence; "I have to admit Lauren, that when I got here tonight I was looking for utensils before you came back from your run and I kind of looked in your top drawer - and I am very sorry because I didn't mean to invade your privacy or anything - but when I did I saw the photo you have down there. Is that a photo of the two of you? Is that Evony?"

Bo is really worried that Lauren will be mad that she looked in her drawer. But Lauren finishes blowing her nose and then opens the drawer, takes out the photo and looks at it for a moment before handing it to Bo.

"Yeah, this is Evony and me. It was taken the week before we found out that she was sick."

Bo looks at the photo. "She was beautiful Lauren."

"Thank you Bo."

Bo hands back the photo to Lauren.

"Can I ask why you keep it in the drawer? Why not have it on your desk?"

Lauren looks at the photo one more time before putting it back in the drawer. "I should, but it just hurts too much to look at it every day."

Bo can relate to that. She wouldn't want to look at a photo of her parents every day either. When Bo was a kid Trick once hung up a photo of Bo's parents in the house but Bo took it down and threw it out the same day.

The two of them eat in silence for a while until Lauren breaks the silence.

"Okay, enough sad talk. It's my turn to ask you questions Bo."

Bo is happy to break the silence and maybe lighten the mood, but she is also a bit nervous about what kind of questions Lauren might have.

"You want to ask me questions?"

"Yeah, we have been spending quite some time together but I still don't know that much about you Bo."

"Maybe I like it that way Lauren."

Lauren looks at her with a searching look. "Give me 5 questions? I get to ask you 5 questions. I can ask about anything I want and you have to answer, if you pass on a question and don't answer, I get a new question. And you can only pass on a question 3 times total."

Bo is surprised. It almost seems like Lauren has been preparing this. Bo really doesn't like it, because she is sure Lauren will ask questions she does not want to answer and even if she does answer them, she is not sure Lauren will like the answers. But Bo knows that she won't have a chance with Lauren if she does not open up just a little bit.

"Okay, Lauren."

"Okay, let me think. Seeing as how I only get 5 questions, I will have to make them count."

Bo has a feeling this is not going to be easy.

Lauren takes a bite to eat before she nonchalantly asks; "How many women Bo?"

"How many women, what?"

"How many women have you had sex with?"

Bo almost chokes on her food again. "You are not wasting any time are you Lauren?" No way Bo is telling her. "But I am not answering that Lauren."

Lauren looks disappointed. "Fine Bo, but then you will be using one of your 3 passes on the very first question."

"Yes."

"Okay, then I will ask another question." As soon as Lauren says this, her pager goes off and she looks at it.

"Well, it is a good thing I only had half a glass of wine because it's the hospital. I have to go back."

Lord have mercy. Bo knows she has just been saved by the bell, or pager in this instance.

"That's okay Lauren."

The two of them hurry and clean up the desk before leaving the clinic.

"Bye Lauren."

"Bye Bo. Before you go, I forgot to ask you; Crystal called me earlier today and wanted me to ask you if you would want to come up to her lake house cabin this weekend? It's you, Kenzi, Crystal and me for a girls' weekend apparently. Crystal's birthday is coming up and because it's the big three O she wants to "not" celebrate it by drinking lots of wine in the cabin."

Bo is surprised. "And Kenzi is going?"

"I believe so, yeah."

"Then sure, if they don't need me at the bar, I am up for it." The trip will allow Bo to get some more time with Lauren.

"I will let Crystal know." The little smile Lauren has as she says this gives Bo the feeling that Lauren actually wanted her to say yes. Lauren wanted Bo to come on the trip. Interesting.

"Bye Bo. And thank you for this evening. Thanks for the food, for listening, for all of it. Oh, and Bo?"

"Yes Lauren?"

"You still owe me 5 answers to 5 questions." She says with a big mischievous smile before turning away in direction of the hospital.

And with that parting comment, Bo knows that she is in trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo goes straight from the clinic to the bar.

"Hi Kenz."

"Hi Bobo."

"So Kenz, before I forget, Lauren just told me about this weekend's trip up to Crystal's cabin. Are we going?"

"Yeah I was going to talk to you about that tonight. Crystal is feeling really gloom about turning 30 so she and I talked about going up there and getting drunk and relaxing this weekend. And she asked if you would come too. She wants to get to know you better, with all the things she hears from me all the time and all the time you have been spending with Lauren. Plus she really liked you that night we partied together here at the bar. So will you come?"

"Sure, it sounds fun enough. And alcohol is involved so it can't be that bad. It also gives me a great chance to spend more time with Lauren."

"Great, we are leaving Friday afternoon. I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time Bobo, you haven't been in the bar for a couple of days now. You and Lauren have been spending a lot of time together. How is the fundraiser going?"

"It's going really well. We are finally getting some real work done now that Lauren lets me actually help. Plus she is really grateful that I offered to host the fundraiser here."

"You are having the fundraiser here?"

"Yeah didn't I tell you? The hotel fell through, which made Lauren really upset of course, so I offered to have it here."

Kenzi looks at her with wonder. "Wow Bo, that is really nice of you."

"Nah it is nothing Kenz."

"And how is it going with miss Lauren aka Doctor Hotness?"

Bo tells Kenzi about everything that has happened over the last couple of days. When she finishes she looks at her best friend and sees that Kenzi is speechless, which does not happen often. Kenzi drinks a shot of tequila.

"Bo, I don't know where to start"

"What Kenz? Tell me."

"First off, poor poor Lauren. Loosing her girlfriend like that. Wow, no wonder she has been feeling down. It also explains why she is the way she is, she is just hurt and trying to live through the pain by focussing on helping others. Also, now I get why she is the way she is towards you."

Bo is utterly perplexed "You do?"

"Oh Bo. Yes, I do." Kenzi looks worried.

"Well then explain it to me Kenz because I understand women, just not this woman. Please enlighten me."

"No Bo, it is not my place. You need to figure this out yourself. But Bo, you know you cannot go through with the bet, right?"

Bo is beyond annoyed and confused. "What do you mean I need to figure this out by myself? And what do you mean I cannot go through with the bet? I am going trough with this bet Kenz."

Kenzi looks at her best friend. "Bo, sometimes you are the smartest, most perceptive, and most wonderful person I know, other times you are really rather thick-headed and clueless."

"Gee thanks Kenz."

"Bo you cannot go through with the bet because Lauren is a good person and she has been through enough and if you go through with the bet you will end up hurting her. Don't do this to her. And also don't do it to yourself."

"I am not going to hurt her Kenz, if she has sex with me she does so willingly. Kenz, she is a grown woman and its not like she has feelings for me."

"Right….." Kenzi does not look convinced. "But Bo, even if you didn't hurt Lauren if you went ahead with the bet, what about you?"

"What about me Kenz?"

Kenzi looks at her for a while before taking Bo's hands into her own. "Okay Bo. Tonight, you went on your first date ever. – At least kind of. Don't you see?"

"What are you talking about Kenz?"

"You brought Lauren dinner and wine. The two of you sat down and talked over dinner and wine. Bo, that is pretty much what people do on dates."

"It wasn't a date Kenz."

"Maybe not officially, but it kinda was Bo. We both know you have never been on a date, that you have never brought food and wine to a woman, but you did tonight. - For Lauren. And earlier when you spoke about the last couple of days, about the two of you working together, you lit up. You even offered her to host the fundraiser here at the bar in order to make her happy. And you haven't hooked up with anyone this week Bo, which I have never seen before. Bo, you are starting to develop feelings for Lauren, aren't you?"

Bo stares directly into the eyes of her best friend. Bo cannot believe what Kenzi is saying. "You are crazy Kenz. Lauren is a nice person, I like her, but it is a purely physical thing. I told you about how it felt when she touched me when I got hurt. I told you about her checking me out, me checking her out, and how hot she looked when she was all sweaty in her running outfit and how horny that made me. It's a physical thing Kenz. She doesn't have feelings for me. And I offered to hold the fundraiser here to score some cheap points with Lauren, that's it. Also I haven't stopped hooking up, I have just been busy. And I am going through with the bet!"

Kenzi looks despaired. "Bo, enough with the bet! Tell Vex you want to call of the bet or that you give up, but don't go and have sex with Lauren because of this stupid bet. You will end up hurting Lauren and yourself."

"I thought you were my best friend Kenz." Bo suddenly feels very frustrated and angry with her best friend.

"Oh Bo, I am, which is why I am concerned."

Bo signals Vex. "Vex, I need tequila. A lot of tequila."

Vex comes over and starts to pour Bo a shot but Bo gives him a quick smile and then takes the bottle and the glass from his hands and starts pouring herself. After drinking the first shot she does one more. And one more. And one more.

Bo leaves the bar without looking at her best friend and goes over to a brunette in the corner of the bar.

To hell with Kenzi right now. She loves Kenzi but right now her best friend is out of line. And more importantly Kenzi is wrong, and no better way to release some stress than with some mindless and meaningless sex.

"Hi I'm Bo." She says smiling to the brunette.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the bar.

Kenzi watches with concern as Bo approaches a brunette in the corner.

"What is up with Bo?" Vex asks Kenzi.

Kenzi gives Vex a worried look. "I'm worried about her Vex. This bet is beginning to cause a lot of trouble for her, even if she doesn't know it yet. – Or won't accept it."

Vex and Kenzi watches as Bo leaves the bar with the brunette.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: Again, thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked the chapter. I will do my best to continue to improve. I read all of your reviews and take them to heart. Thank you so much for your support.**

 **Titles for the next 3 chapters to come:**

 **Chapter 5 will be titled "The Cabin"**

 **Chapter 6 will be titled "Please"**

 **Chapter 7 will be titled "The fundraiser"**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Cabin - part 1

**AN: Again, thank you all so much for the reviews! I love reading all your reviews and seeing how you interpret the chapters. I have really loved writing this story so far.**

 **I had originally thought of this chapter "The Cabin" as just one chapter but I am making it a two-part due to the length of it, so this chapter is "The Cabin – part 1" and the next chapter "The Cabin – part 2" has been uploaded as well.**

 **The song lyrics in this chapter are from the song "Walk over me" by Dirtie Blonde and all rights belong to them.**

 **Twitter: Susanne_KJ**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to the Lost Girl creators.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 days left of the bet.

It's Friday afternoon and it's time to go up to Crystal's lake house cabin for the weekend. Lauren and Crystal are taking Crystal's car and Kenzi and Bo are taking Bo's car.

Kenzi & Bo are packing up Bo's car, getting ready to leave.

Bo and Kenzi have been put in charge of bringing entertainment and alcohol while Lauren and Crystal are bringing all the food. This division is good as both Kenzi and Bo are lousy cooks and they know almost nothing about food and groceries. Kenzi brought music and some different games. Bo brought bottles of red wine, white wine, tequila, vodka and a case of beer from the bar.

"Are you sure you brought enough alcohol?" Kenzi asks sarcastically at the sight of all the bottles.

"We wouldn't want to run out."

"I'm sure we won't. Did you remember to pack a bikini?"

Bo is surprised. "We need bikinis? It's the beginning of November, surely it will be too cold to go swimming in the lake."

Kenzi smiles. "Ahh, yes but the cabin has a Jacuzzi."

Bo feels like she just has just been told that the real Santa will actually be coming down the chimney for Christmas…. "A Jacuzzi?"

"Yes."

This means there is a chance of seeing Lauren in a bikini. Maybe it really is Christmas. Bo feels like this might be the greatest weekend ever. "I'll just run up a get my bikini real quick!"

Kenzi laughs as Bo enthusiastically sprints back to the apartment to get her bikini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive up to the lake is only 1,5 hours and any road trip with Kenzi is fun. When one of their favourite songs comes on radio, Kenzi turns up the volume and both of them start to sing along as loudly as they can and they dance around as much as you can in a car while grinning all over their faces;

" _Are you for real?  
Are you yessing me to death?  
You get my humor  
And baby, I'm amazed  
Yeah, this must be my day  
You're too good lookin'  
There must be something wrong  
I'm sure you're taken  
I'm doing it again  
But I don't want to screw myself_

'Cause you're a little bit too nice  
I look a little bit like hell  
'Cause I'm a little overtired  
And I'm a little overwhelmed  
And you're a little bit too late  
And it's a little bit too soon  
And I'm a little bit too strange  
For somebody like you  
Walk over me

So far, so good  
You proved me wrong again  
But I'm not certain  
So can we fill the space  
With this awkward silence?

 _[Chorus]_

Walk over me

 _[Chorus]_

Oh, it feels a little bit too right  
So I know it must be wrong  
I wanna take you home tonight  
But I'm trying to be strong  
Oh, you know a little bit too much  
And it's a little bit too fast  
I don't have the best of luck  
With making these things last

Oh, I'm just a little like my mom  
I barely get a wink of sleep  
And I will never lie to you  
And your secrets I will keep  
Oh, you're just a little bit like me  
Think you're a little bit too smart  
I'm a little weary  
So please don't break my heart

Walk over me  
Walk over me  
Walk over me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crystal and Lauren are already there when Kenzi and Bo arrive at the cabin.

Crystal greets them as they get out of the car, "Hi ladies. I am so happy you came."

Both Kenzi and Bo say hi. Kenzi gives Crystal a hug. "Thank you for having us."

Bo spots Lauren coming down towards them. Wow, how does she do it? Lauren is wearing a pair of jeans and a white tunic and her blonde hair is hanging loose. There is nothing special about her clothes, it's quite ordinary actually, but she looks absolutely stunning. She looks anything but ordinary to Bo. Bo cannot help but smile. 'Get a hold of your self woman!' she says to herself.

"Hi Kenzi. Bo." Lauren smiles.

Kenzi smiles as well, "Hi Lauren."

"Hi doctor Lewis." As soon as Bo has said it she knows she should have stuck with 'Lauren' and not 'doctor Lewis', it ended up sounding way more flirtatious than she had intended. However, to her surprise Lauren doesn't seem to mind, she does that thing she does with her hair when she is nervous or embarrassed, where she tucks a strain of hair behind her ear and then she gives Bo a shy smile and bites her lower lip before she takes some of their bags and heads back to the cabin.

Ohhhhh the lip biting is new! And the effect is has on Bo's entire body is indescribable. This is going to be a long weekend…..

The Cabin is beautiful and huge! Luckily that means that each of the women each get to have their own room.

After having settled into their rooms on the first floor they all meet up in the kitchen downstairs. They have some wine and start talking and laughing. If anyone looked in on the four of them they would think they had all four been friends for years based on how well the conversation flows.

Crystal looks at her watch. "Maybe it's time to get started on dinner?"

"I think you are right, before we have too much wine on empty stomachs." Lauren takes a sip of her wine and then goes over to the sink and washes her hands.

Kenzi gets up. "What should we do? Do you want us to help with the cooking? I will warn you, Bo and I are terrible cooks but we are pretty skilled in setting a table and maybe putting on some music?"

"That's okay. Lauren is a really good cook and I will help her. So if you two just put on some music and set a table, that will be just perfect. Although, maybe one of you could get some wood out back for the fireplace? This place get's pretty cold at night this time of year."

Bo volunteers to go out back for the firewood while Kenzi puts on some music. When Bo returns with the wood the music is blasting from the stereo. She puts the firewood down by the fireplaces and goes to the bathroom to wash up. As she enters the kitchen Lauren is there alone and she is dancing with her back to Bo. - Cooking and dancing. Lauren hasn't heard Bo enter the kitchen because of the music. Looking at Lauren dance, Bo is filled with delight and for a while she just stands there and watches the blonde do a cute little happy dance.

Bo clears her throat in order to make her presence known. Lauren stops dancing immediately and darts around to see a grinning Bo.

"Nice dance. Do you give lessons?"

Lauren blushes, "No…!"

"Where are Kenzi and Crystal?"

"They went upstairs looking for a tablecloth."

"I see. Do you need help with anything?"

"You could chop the vegetables over there?"

"I'll give it a try but I am warning you, I am terrible in a kitchen. It'll be at your own risk."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. Get your ass over there and chop some vegetables Dennis."

"Yes ma'am." Is Lauren flirting with her? - Bo isn't sure but whatever it is, she likes it. Bo washes her hands and goes over to the chopping board and starts chopping.

Lauren walks over to her. "How are the vegetables coming along?"

"Not too well." Bo admits.

Lauren looks over Bo's shoulder and laughs. "I can see that. But you are holding the knife all wrong. You need to make sure you have more control over the knife by placing you fingers like this." Lauren demonstrates with her fingers in the air.

Bo gives it a try with the knife. "Like this?"

"Not exactly. Here let me show you." And before Bo knows it Lauren is standing right behind her. – Very closely behind her! So close that Lauren's body is slightly pressed up against Bo's back. Bo stiffens. Lauren puts her arms around Bo and takes Bo' hands into her own so that Bo's hands become an extension of Lauren's. Lauren places Bo's fingers correctly and starts to show her how to chop the vegetables. There is something immensely sensual about this moment.

"Like that." As Lauren says these words in a low husky voice her mouth is so close to Bo's right ear that she can feel the warmth of Lauren's breath in her ear. It sends chills through Bo's entire body.

Oh, Lauren is definitely flirting with her!

Gently Bo tilts her head slightly back and to the side and when she does her right cheek lightly touches Lauren's nose. Bo is suddenly very aware of how close their mouths are.

"We found it!" Kenzi shouts as she and Crystal enter the kitchen. Both of them come to a halt at the sight of Lauren and Bo in the middle of a clearly intimate moment. Lauren quickly steps back from Bo and goes back to her own cooking station. "Good."

Bo takes a deep breath before turning around to face the Crystal and Kenzi. "Good, then I will leave the cooking to you guys and help Kenzi instead."

Bo puts down the knife and walks over to Kenzi, who is still starring like a moron, and grabs her arm and drags her into the dinning room.

Bo and Kenzi put the tablecloth on the table and start setting the table.

Kenzi looks at Bo and lowers her voice so that she won't be heard in the kitchen, "What was that? What just happened in the kitchen?"

Bo keeps her eyes on the table. "Nothing. It was nothing."

"Nothing?! It sure as hell didn't look like nothing!"

"Nothing happened."

"Bo, you need to be careful."

"Nothing happened….."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner is delicious. Lauren really is a fantastic cook. Both the conversation and the wine flow so easily during dinner.

After dinner they all help clean up. Bo gets a fire started in the fireplace and they all settle down in the cosy living room with their wine and some popcorn. Kenzi insists that they play charades. Kenzi and Bo play against Lauren and Crystal. Bo hates charades but it actually ends up not being too bad. Bo and Kenzi win a crushing victory because it turns out that Lauren is the absolute worst at charades. Lauren overanalyses everything Crystal acts and it is the funniest thing to watch.

"Should we get some more wine?" Kenzi asks, as everyone's glasses seem to be empty when they finish playing charades.

Crystal looks at Kenzi as if she had just asked whether or not dogs bark. _"_ Of course we should get more wine. The whole point of going up here this weekend is that we are going to drink so much wine and laugh so much that I forget I'm turning 30!"

They all laugh and Bo gets up and goes to the kitchen to get some more wine.

Bo pours some wine for each of them once she returns. "Thank you!" Lauren smiles. "While you were gone we decided to that we are going to play 'never have I ever'."

Bo looks at Crystal and then turns to look at Kenzi with a silent "WTF look". Playing 'never have I ever' really isn't a good idea. Kenzi knows that this will put Bo in a situation where she comes out looking like anything but a saint.

Bo sighs. "I'll just go get the vodka and tequila then." Wine is not going to be strong enough to get through that hell game.

When she returns Crystal quickly goes through the rules of the game.

"Rules are that we each take turns at making a statement starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done what the person just said they haven't done has to drink a shot of vodka or tequila. Okay? Let's start."

Bo will end up drinking an entire bottle of tequila by herself.

'Never have I ever' always ends up being all about sexual experiences and Bo is not so keen on letting Crystal and Lauren know so much about her somewhat active sex life, Kenzi knows most of it already. Another problem with this game is that it's quite difficult for Bo to come up with statements of things she hasn't done….

At first, it actually isn't as bad as Bo feared. As she anticipated, Bo has to drink a lot but so do the others for the most part. After some of the questions they ask each other to elaborate. Although Bo isn't crazy about playing this game it does allow Bo to get to know more about Lauren. – And Crystal of course. Crystal starts:

Crystal; "Never have I ever had sex with a woman." – Lauren and Bo drink. No surprise there as both Kenzi and Crystal are straight.

Kenzi: "Never have I ever had sex with someone 10+ years older than me." – Crystal and Bo drink. Crystal used to date a much older man.

Bo: "Never have I ever had sex with a man." – Kenzi and Crystal drink. Bo is secretly kind of pleased that Lauren didn't drink.

Lauren: "Never have I ever had sex with someone within an hour of meeting them." – Bo drinks and gives everyone a shrug. Bo cannot help but feel that Lauren's statement is directed at her.

Crystal: "Never have I ever used a sex toy on someone." – The three others all drink and Crystal comes to the conclusion that she has to be more adventurous in bed. Kenzi promises to give Crystal a few recommendations in that department, causing them all to burst into laughter.

Kenzi: "Never have I ever been in a relationship that lasted more than 3 years." – Crystal and Lauren drink. Crystal was pretty serious with that older guy a few years back but they ultimately wanted different things and after they broke up she found out he had been cheating on her the entire time. Lauren just quickly says that she was with Evony for 4 years and none of the others want to press the matter. Lauren seems disappointed that Bo didn't drink.

Bo: "Never have I ever given someone a lap dance or done a striptease for someone." First Kenzi slowly lifts her shot and drinks. Crystal and Lauren laugh and both follow.

Well this is news. Lauren Lewis has given someone a striptease or lap dance. What Bo wouldn't do to be on the receiving end of that….

Crystal looks at Bo. "Have you really never done that yourself Bo? – I am surprised"

"I'm full of surprises. No, I never have. I don't dance very well so I have only been the lucky receiver."

Crystal smiles, "Okay."

Lauren: "Never have I ever had sex in a bathroom." – Kenzi and Bo drink. "What? It happens." Kenzi adds with a wink. Bo nods in agreement, while thinking to herself that it actually happens quite often.

Crystal: "Never have I ever woken up after a one-night stand and thought who is this person lying next to me?." – Kenzi drinks. "Oh come on you guys, you must have tried this, I cannot be the only one?"

Lauren shrugs. "I have never had a one-night stand."

Bo is surprised to learn that Lauren has never had a one-night stand. Perhaps Lauren hasn't tried one because she was in a relationship with Evnoy for a long time but still she could have had one either before she met Evony or after loosing her. No matter what, this most likely means that sex is not just sex for Lauren, which is not good for Bo.

"And I've had one-night stands, I just always had them with gorgeous handsome men that I could remember them just fine the next morning." Crystal says it with such sassiness that the others burst into laughter again.

Lauren looks at Bo. "What about you Bo? You must statistically have had this happen to you?" Bo feels more and more sure that Lauren suggested this game just so she would to get to know things about her. Bo looks at Kenzi before taking a deep breath. "I have never slept with a woman." Kenzi gives Bo a friendly smile knowing that this was not something Bo necessarily wanted to tell right now. Crystal and Lauren frown and look at each other.

Crystal looks back at Bo. "I'm sorry Bo, but I am confused. I mean, you have a certain reputation in town and from what we've seen and what you've said tonight, what do you mean you have never slept with a woman?"

Bo looks down at her hands. "I mean that I never have. I know what you are asking. I have had sex with woman, obviously, but I have never slept with a woman. I don't do the sleeping part."

"Why? I don't quite understand." The question comes from Crystal but judging by Lauren's expression she is very much interested in the answer as well.

Bo swallows. "First of all, it gives women the wrong impression. Women are more likely to think that is more than just sex if you spend the night and then wake up together. Also it is just much more intimate to sleep with another person." Bo feels weirdly exposed with that admission.

This time the question comes from Lauren, "How can sleeping with a woman, or a man for that sake, be more intimate than having sex with them?"

Bo looks at Kenzi, silently asking her to bail her out and Bo is so relieved when she does.

Kenzi: "Lets move on. Never have I ever fantasized about anyone in this room." At first nothing happens. Bo thinks to herself that perhaps Kenzi is trying to help her out with this statement. Bo takes her shot and drinks while looking at Lauren. Just as Bo disappointedly thinks that she is going to be the only one to drink and that they are moving on to the next question, Lauren picks up her shot glass and drinks without looking at Bo. Crystal and Kenzi both look at Lauren, then at Bo and then each other.

Bo is so exited to see Lauren drink because of this statement, that she could do cartwheels all over the floor right now. This means that Lauren has had dirty thoughts about her….. (It won't be about Kenzi or Crystal) Wow…. Maybe this game isn't so bad after all.

Bo: "Never have I ever had sex with a boss of mine." (Which is true, not because Bo would be against it or anything but the only boss she has ever had is her grandfather Trick so she never really had the chance.) – Crystal and Kenzi drink.

Lauren: "Never have I ever had sex with more than 50 people in total."

The room becomes very quiet following Lauren's statement. Kenzi and Crystal stare at Bo and Lauren. Bo looks at Lauren, who in turn looks right into Bo's eyes. Bo knows that Lauren is absolutely directing this statement directly at her. Lauren knows that the other two have not had sex with more than 50 people in total. No, this is about Bo not answering Lauren's earlier question about how many women Bo has had sex with. Why does Lauren want to know how many Bo has had sex with? Why is that so important? And why choose 50? – Because she knows that the others will not have slept with this many? Or because Lauren believes Bo's number of sexual partners are within a range of approximately 50? Bo maintains eye contact with Lauren. Perhaps Bo should just be happy Lauren didn't choose a much higher number. Bo is annoyed that Lauren is so insistent on knowing this; nothing good would come of Lauren knowing. Still looking into Lauren's eyes she takes her shot and drinks it, acknowledging that she has had sex with more than 50 people.

Lauren breaks eye contact and takes a sip of her wine.

The tension in the room is palpable. Luckily Kenzi breaks the silence by suggesting that they all go to bed since it is getting really late and if they drink anymore they won't be able to get up until noon tomorrow. Crystal is quick to agree. Bo and Lauren look at each other. Bo wishes she could read Lauren's thoughts so that she could understand this woman that is such an enigma to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: The chapter continues on the next page with "The Cabin – part 2"**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Cabin - part 2

**AN: Again, thank you all so much for the reviews! I love reading all your reviews and seeing how you interpret the chapters. I have really loved writing this story so far.**

" **The Cabin – part 2"**

 **Twitter: Susanne_KJ**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to the Lost Girl creators.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(11 days left of the bet)

Next morning Bo isn't quite sure what to expect when she goes down for breakfast. Bo doesn't quite understand what exactly happened last night during the game of 'Never have I ever'. Lauren is a puzzle to Bo most of the time.

When Bo enters the kitchen only Lauren is there. Bo had hoped that Crystal and Kenzi would be there too so that they didn't have to be alone.

There is a nice smell of coffee in the kitchen.

"Good morning" Bo smiles.

"Good morning" Lauren says smiling back. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Thank you, but I can get it myself."

"No it's okay, I don't mind."

Bo sits down on a chair. Lauren seems to be in a good mood. Bo really has got to learn how to understand woman better, well maybe just this woman better. Bo doesn't know what she expected but she expected some sort of awkwardness or that Lauren would be more standoffish after last night's truths. She sure didn't expect to have coffee served.

Lauren sets down a cup of coffee for Bo.

"Thank you. Where are the others? Are they still asleep?"

"No, they went looking for some good hiking boots."

"Hiking boots?"

Lauren smiles. "Yes, we are going hiking this morning"

"Okay." That doesn't sound so bad to Bo.

After breakfast the four of them go hiking. It is a wonderful hike and the mood is really good amongst all of them. The area surrounding the cabin is absolutely astonishing. The cabin itself is right down by the lake and surrounding it are these amazingly beautiful mountains on each side of the lake. During the hike they talk as a group but they also split into pairs and talk, which allows Bo to talk to Crystal alone for a bit. It's nice talking to Crystal alone because Bo still doesn't know Crystal that well. Crystal is really nice and the two of them have a great conversation. Meanwhile Kenzi and Lauren are talking together and Bo cannot help but wonder what the two of them are talking about.

When they get back to the cabin they change out of their hiking clothes and grab some lunch. After lunch Bo is standing on the cabin's porch and spots Lauren sitting down on the edge of the jetty that goes into the lake. Bo walks down towards Lauren.

"May I sit down?"

Lauren looks up and smiles. "Sure."

Bo sits down next to Lauren with her legs hanging just above the water. "So what are we doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Lauren looks across the lake and up on the mountains. "Yeah, sometimes it's just nice to do nothing. Plus it is an amazing view, don't you think?"

Bo looks at Lauren, "Yeah, it really is an amazing view…..The scenery isn't half bad either." She says with a cocky smile.

Lauren realizes what Bo just said and turns to face Bo. "Very funny." She says while giving Bo a shove. The shove itself is not that powerful but Bo didn't expect it and they are sitting right on the edge of the jetty, so before Bo can do anything to prevent it Lauren's shove causes her to loose her balance just enough for her to fall over the edge of the jetty and straight into the lake.

Bo is disoriented at first. She wasn't expecting to fall into the water at all and also the water is paralyzing cold. When she surfaces she sees a shocked Lauren getting up from her where she was seated.

"BO, I AM SO SORRY." The horror of what she did is written all over Laurens's face. "I didn't mean to push you in. - I really really didn't. You have to believe me. The water must be freezing this time of year."

Bo is shaking and her jaw is clenched while she tries to get to the jetty. "You think?!" What was the woman thinking?

Lauren extends her arm wanting to help Bo back up on the jetty. "Here, give me your hand."

"Oh no, you better run."

Lauren looks at her with surprise and disbelief. "What?"

"Run! Run Lauren! Because as soon as I get up on the jetty I am going to hunt you down, catch you and throw you in this icy cold lake, so run. Run!"

Lauren gets up and then looks at Bo. "Wait! Why would you warn me and chase me in order to throw me in the lake? Wouldn't it be easier to just take my hand and then when I try to pull you up, you could pull me in with you? "

Bo gives her a devilish smile "Yes, that would be easier. But I like a challenge… Also this will be more fun."

Lauren's expression lets Bo know that Lauren understands the playful challenge she just gave her. Lauren smiles and starts running as Bo grabs hold of the edge of the jetty and hoists herself up. Bo is pleasantly surprised that the doctor agreed to this fun little game.

As Bo begins to run she is astonished by the amount of effort it requires from her. Her clothes are clinging to her and they weigh a ton because of all the water. At the same time her muscles are not responding because of the temperature of the cold water. She takes of her sweater to reduce some of the weight and slowly she picks up in pace. Lauren is far ahead of her at this point but she is not giving up. As she reaches the shore she sees that Crystal and Kenzi are out on the porch.

'My god, Lauren is in good shape. I should have thought about the fact that she runs regularly before suggesting this.' Bo thinks to herself.

Lauren looks over her shoulder smiling and sees Bo gaining on her. Bo is gaining on Lauren but not nearly enough, at this pace they will have to run back to the city before Bo catches up with Lauren. There is no way Bo can do this with her muscles so tense from the cold water. Bo has an idea.

Bo runs a couple of feet further before dropping to the ground.

After a couple of seconds she can hear Lauren approaching her at a fast pace. "Bo! Are you okay?"

Bo smiles up at the sky. She knew she could count on the doctor in Lauren being worried and running back to her if she thought Bo might be hurt. As Lauren closes in on her she wipes the smile of her face and closes her eyes.

"Oh Bo!" Lauren drops to her knees next to Bo.

Bo opens her eyes to sees a terrified Lauren.

"Ha!" Bo laughs as she quickly gets up on her feet and grabs Lauren and hoists her up over her shoulder. Lauren lets out a yelp. "Damn you Bo Dennis, I thought you were hurt. Put me down!"

As Bo is walking down to the shore with Lauren kicking and screaming on her shoulder her tense muscles cause her legs to give out from underneath her and they fall over and land on the ground. Lauren lands right underneath Bo.

Bo's body is pressed against Lauren's and their faces are only inches from each other. Both Lauren and Bo lie perfectly still, panting but say nothing while starring into each other's eyes. Bo swallows. Even through her clothes Lauren's body feels burning hot against Bo's cold body. Because their chests are pressed against each other's, Bo can feel Lauren's rapid heartbeat. Bo's pulse quickens and her heart races. Bo has never felt as alive as she does right now. Right now she senses nothing around her but her own body and Lauren's body. Bo suddenly becomes aware of her own rapid breathing as well as the fact that her mouth is so close to Lauren's, that she can feel Lauren's warm breath. She has never desired anything more than she desires this brown-eyed amazing woman in this moment.

Lauren breaks the silence but not the eye contact. "You're wet." She says with a low voice.

Stilling looking into her eyes Bo responds, "Tell me about it."

And no, Bo is not talking about the wet clothes. Judging by Lauren's expression she gets exactly what Bo is saying.

Bo can feel Lauren's heartbeat race even faster than before. Lauren slowly raises her head just inches and Bo knows that Lauren is about to kiss her. All Bo has to do is lean into the kiss. Bo's entire body is yearning to kiss Lauren.

She can't! Bo breaks eye contact and quickly she gets up on her feet. Lauren looks surprised and a bit disappointed?

Bo lowers her hand and helps Lauren get back up on her feet as well. "I think it would be best if I go change. I am really cold."

Lauren looks down at the ground. "Yeah, I might need some dry clothes as well."

They walk back to the cabin without speaking. All while walking Bo's body is still on overdrive with all the lust and desire pulsating through her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile;

Kenzi and Crystal are sitting on the porch drinking tea while watching Bo and Lauren as Bo gets out of the lake and starts to chase after Lauren.

"Crystal, I need to ask you something. Do you think that Lauren is developing feelings for Bo?"

Crystal looks at her co-worker. Crystal sighs. "Yes, I do. It scares me. A lot. I really want Lauren to have love in her life again but I am afraid that Bo will break her heart."

Kenzi agrees. "Me too."

"Kenzi, do you think that Bo is developing feelings for Lauren as well?"

"Yes. Bo doesn't know it yet or won't admit it yet but she does have feelings for Lauren. I have never seen Bo like this. Never."

"It just scares me because Lauren has been through so much and I know how Bo is. No offence, because Bo is fantastic, she really is, it's just that I don't want Lauren to fall for Bo only to discover that she was just another woman in a long line of women for Bo. Honestly, I'm afraid that Bo will toss Lauren aside once the chase is over."

"I fully understand that Crystal. Believe me I do." Kenzi isn't going to tell Crystal about the bet. If she told Crystal about the bet Crystal would tell Lauren, all hell would break loose and her best friend would loose the best shot at happiness she ever had. Also Kenzi hopes to God that Bo will realize what she is doing and call of the bet before anything more happens between Bo and Lauren. "Bo is a good person underneath all the cockiness, her sassy comments, and the player lifestyle she so desperately hangs on to, she really is."

"I'm sure she is but she isn't exactly the type of woman you would want your best friend to fall in love with."

Kenzi feels a need to come to her best friend's defence. "Bo is amazing, she really is. Bo saved me Crystal. I owe Bo my life. I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for her. When I met Bo I was living on the streets. I had no one, no money, no job, and no place to go. Bo took me in and let me stay in her guest room for 8 months until I was able to get a place of my own. She helped me get a job. She was there for me in so many ways and she never asked for anything in return. She came and held me at night when I woke up screaming from really bad nightmares. Just after I moved into her apartment I needed to go to the hospital but I didn't have insurance, Bo took me and she stayed with me the whole time and she also paid for everything. If I called her day or night and told her I needed help, she would come no matter what she was doing. Bo has a really big heart, so big that it hurts too much for her to let people in. "

Crystal looks at her. "Wow."

Kenzi looks at Crystal. "But I am quite sure that Bo will break Lauren's heart and in the process her own as well, she just doesn't know it yet. The thing is, Lauren will bounce back eventually but I am not so sure that Bo will. In so many ways Lauren is stronger than Bo, even if it doesn't look like it at the moment. Bo convinces everyone, including herself, that she is tough and heartless when the truth is that she is the exact opposite."

Crystal looks at Kenzi with a worried look. "What are we going to do?"

Kenzi sighs and looks at Bo and Lauren, who are now lying pressed against each other on the ground after their chase has come to an end. "I think it is out of our hands, all we can do is be there for them when they need us."

Kenzi lets out an ironic sigh. "Do you know what the worst thing about this is Crystal? I actually think that those two people are exactly what the other one needs."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo took a warm bath, changed her clothes and is now sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room while drinking a cup of coffee, and still she is freezing like hell. She just can't seem to get warm after her little dive into the lake.

Crystal and Kenzi have gone for a walk and Lauren is in her room.

Lauren enters the living room. "Are you still cold? You could have hypothermia. You have to be careful not to get pneumonia or anything like that."

Bo is shivering. "I'll do my best doctor."

Lauren sits down on the couch and they stay there for a while. Bo continues to shiver and freeze like hell.

Lauren gets up. "Okay, we have got to get you warm, otherwise you really are going to get sick."

"Now doctor, are you suggesting that we use our combined body heat to get me warm? Because if you are, then I am all for that plan." Bo teases.

"No, I am not…. But you should go put on your bikini. You brought one right?"

Bo is confused. "I'm not sure how taking off my clothes and wearing my bikini is going to get me warm? I would think that would only make me freeze even more."

"The bikini isn't going to get you warm but the Jacuzzi is."

Bo must be hearing this all wrong. "The Jacuzzi? You want me to go in the Jacuzzi?"

"Yes, the water's temperature in the Jacuzzi should prevent you from going into hypothermia and hopefully prevent you getting pneumonia. Come on, get up and go upstairs and change. I will just get the Jacuzzi started and then I will meet you out there after I change."

This just got really interesting. "You… You… You're coming too? In the Jacuzzi?"

"Yes. I know exactly what we can do while you get the warmth."

Is Lauren screwing with her? What is going on? Bo stares at Lauren. Lauren motions for Bo to 'go'. Bo gets up and walks up the stairs up to her room. She is reluctant to take off her clothes at first because she really is freezing worse than she ever has before but the thought of Lauren and her in the Jacuzzi together is enough motivation for her get out of her clothes and into her bikini.

Lauren is already in the Jacuzzi when Bo makes it downstairs and out onto the deck. Bo can only see Lauren from the shoulders and up, the rest of her is submerged in the sizzling water. But those are some real nice and lean shoulders…. "Get a hold of yourself!" Bo thinks to herself.

Bo realizes that she isn't the only one staring. Lauren is looking at Bo and if Bo didn't know any better she would definitely think that Lauren is checking her out in her bikini. Bo really can't blame her. It is a beautiful black bikini and Bo is as astonishingly beautiful as always.

Lauren seems to snap out of whatever trance she was in. "There you are. I thought I might have to come get you."

Bo steps up into the Jacuzzi opposite Lauren and slowly starts to submerge into the nice hot water.

Lauren is back to staring at her. "Bo, can I take a look at that?"

Bo is confused, what is Lauren asking her? "Can you take a look at what?"

Lauren scoots over to Bo, so that are sitting really close. "Your ribs. You still have a bruise. I want to see the bruise from when the bookcase come down on top of you. I can see you still have a bruise, I just want to make sure it looks fine and that I didn't miss anything when I examined you that night. I'll make it quick so that you can get back in the water."

Ahhh… She want's to look at the bruise. Bo stands up in the Jacuzzi and looks down at Lauren as she moves even closer to Bo and then places her hand on Bo's ribs. Lauren's hand is soft and gentle as it slowly moves over Bo's ribcage. Bo is completely dazed by how Lauren's touch once again seems to awaken her entire body. Lauren continues to move her hand extremely slowly over Bo's ribs. If Lauren keeps this up Bo is going to come by the thought alone of doing stuff to her.

Bo clears her throat. "What did you want to do while we were in the Jacuzzi? You said you knew what we could do?" Bo can only pray it involves more of this kind of touching.

Lauren removes her hand and scoots back to the other side of the Jacuzzi. "You owe me the answers to 5 questions."

And with that comment Bo suddenly feels anything but aroused because she knows where this is going. Bo sits back down in the Jacuzzi. After last night's game of 'never have I ever' Bo does not believe this is going to be easy or necessarily end well.

"You want to do this now? Here, in the Jacuzzi?"

"Yes. As long as we are in here you can't escape and have to answer my questions." Lauren gives her a slightly apologetic smile.

Bo might as well get this over with. "Fine, ask me your questions then. Can I at least have a drink or something to help me get through it?"

"Actually no, because alcohol, contrary to popular belief, actually reduces your body temperature in cases of hypothermia. "

Just her luck. "Great! Fire away then."

"And you stand by your choice to not answer my first question?"

"The one about how many women I have had sex with? – Yes Lauren, I stand by my choice, I am not answering that question. You know from last night it's more than 50, let's just leave it at that."

Lauren seems irritated but lets it go. "Okay. You have 2 passes left then."

"Fine. Do you have a question?"

"Yes. Sex seems to be very important to you, so my question is what's the longest time you've gone without sex after you became sexually active?"

"Wow, you're really not beating around the bush Lauren."

Lauren isn't looking at Bo. "Well, are you going to answer?"

Bo contemplates whether or not to answer the question, she knows Lauren will not like the answer but she has a feeling that Lauren is going to be asking some though questions and maybe it would be best to save her last 2 passes.

"5 days." Bo answers honestly.

Lauren seems shocked. She looks at Bo with her mouth open and brows raised, but then she tries to cover it up by looking at the water. "5 days…Right…."

"What Lauren?"

"Nothing. It's just that 5 days really isn't that long. People are on vacations for more than 5 days at a time and people are sick for more than 5 days when they have a bad case of the flu. 5 days isn't a lot." Lauren is looking at her hands in the water. "I mean, that means that you have sex regularly. You have had sex recently."

Bo realizes that Lauren is surprised that Bo has had sex recently and perhaps not to happy about it? Damn these questions! Bo shrugs. "I don't know what to say. I mean, what about you? How long is the longest time you have gone without it? "

"I am not the one answering the questions Bo."

"So what? These questions are just so you can know stuff about me and see into my soul and I don't get to know anything about you?

"I wouldn't call questions about your sex life looking into your soul. Secondly, you know more about me than I do you." Lauren pauses, when she continues it is with a frown. "But you are kind of right, this is not a interrogation and in that light I should answer."

"Thank you."

"And my answer is longer"

"Longer? As in longer than 5 days? That is not really an answer Lauren. What is longer than 5 days? Is it 10 days? Is it 20 days? Is it a whole month?"

"Longer."

"Longer? As in longer than a month?"

"Yes."

Bo is extremely surprised. "Yes?"

"Look, I haven't had sex since you know…"

"I really don't know Lauren." And Bo honestly does not understand what Lauren is trying to say.

"Oh for God's sake! My last time was with Evony!"

Bo's jaw drops. Is she hearing Lauren right? Is Lauren saying that she hasn't had sex since her girlfriend died almost a year ago? Bo realizes that it would have to have been even longer than a year as she doubts they would have had sex in the late stage of Evony's illness. Wow. More than a year…... More than a year! Wow. Bo is shocked.

Bo realises that she has to say something. Lauren is waiting for her to say something. "Okay." Bo says with a sympathetic smile.

Lauren takes a deep breath, a sign of relief that Bo isn't making a bigger deal of it. "Okay."

"Yes. Do you have any more questions,?" Bo wants to help Lauren move past this obviously slightly embarrassing admission of hers.

Lauren regains her composure. "I have at least 4 more."

"Great." Let the fun times continue.

"Okay, so you obviously don't have a girlfriend right now, but when did you last have a girlfriend?"

"Are all 5 questions going to be about my sex life and romantic life?

"Are you going to answer my question Dennis?"

Bo sighs. "Yes, I will answer. I have never had a girlfriend."

"You must have had a girlfriend at some point?!"

"No. Never."

Lauren looks stupefied. "Never? Why not? Have none of the women you have dated been up to the Bo Dennis standard?" Lauren adds sarcastically.

Bo looks down into the water. "I am just not the girlfriend type and I have never dated either."

Lauren tilts her head and gives Bo an inquiring look. "Really?"

"Yeah, really..."

"Okay, you need to explain this to me Bo. You have been with plenty of women, you even hit on me that night we met, you are young and good-looking, yet you have never had a girlfriend, you have never dated and you've never slept with a woman?

While Bo is increasingly getting nervous about where Lauren's questions will end up, she is surprisingly delighted to have Lauren call her good-looking.

"Okay. Yes, I have been with quite a few women, I wouldn't say plenty… I am good looking, beautiful and sexy. And I could date if I wanted to but I've just never wanted to. I have never wanted to sleep with a woman and I have certainly never wanted a girlfriend. And regarding me hitting on you the night we met, yes I did hit on you that night we met but as I told you I won't touch you unless you beg me to, so you are safe." She cannot help but give Lauren a wink.

At first Lauren blushes a bit, then she continues. "Bo, that is kind of sad. Wait, if you've never had a girlfriend, have you never been in love?"

"That is a big question Lauren. Do you want to spend a question on that? Is that you third question?"

"Yes."

"Then my answer is no. Never. But I have never needed love. I am fine with the way my life is. I have fun and I get to meet a lot of great women."

Lauren looks at her with sympathetic eyes. "But Bo, everyone needs love. Everyone needs to love and be loved."

Bo sighs again. "I never have."

Lauren looks at her as though she was the saddest thing on Earth. "Wow, you really believe that don't you?"

"Yes."

Lauren accepts Bo's answer. "Someday you will fall in love Bo, and when you do you will want the dates and the sleeping together and all of that."

"Let's see."

"Okay, my fourth question is; what is your favourite childhood memory?"

Bo feels like using her second pass now but doesn't. "Well, my favourite childhood memory is of the day my grandfather took me to my first Dodgers baseball game. We had a fantastic day. I was so exited to go to my first game and he made the day so special for me. It was the best day."

Lauren smiles cautiously. "You never mention your parents. You only mention your grandfather. So my last question is tell me about you parents."

Bo feels her body tense up. "That isn't a question."

"Then I will rephrase it. Will you tell me about you parents?"

Bo feels the anger build up inside her. "No!"

Lauren is surprised. "No? Nothing about them?"

Bo want's to shut down this line of questioning right now. "No! Nothing! I will use my 2nd pass on this question. No more questions about parents!"

Lauren lets it go. "Okay. Then my last question is; What are your hopes and dreams for your future?"

"I don't know." It is Bo's honest answer.

"That does not count as an answer Bo."

"But it is the truth. I don't know."

"Hmm we won't call it a pass then, but we won't count it as a question either as your 'answer' cannot be counted as an answer."

"Fine."

Crystal pops out on the deck, "Dinner is ready in 30 minutes."

"Looks like I will have to save my last question for a later time."

That suits Bo just fine. "Yes."

"We better get out and dry off so that we can get ready for dinner. Have you gotten warmer?"

"Yes, it actually helped a lot."

"I'm happy to hear that."

Lauren gets up and climbs out of the Jacuzzi first. Because Lauren was already in the Jacuzzi when Bo got in the Jacuzzi earlier she didn't see Lauren in her bikini then, but boy does she see her now! Instantaneously Bo forgets everything that just happened and the anger she just felt after the question about her parents, all because of the goddess standing right in front of her.

Lauren is wearing a bronze coloured bikini and she has the most perfect body Bo has ever seen. Ever. And mind you Bo has seen a lot of naked or half-naked women, but never one this perfect. Wow. Lauren is even more beautiful, even sexier and even hotter than Bo could have dreamed of. Bo thought she could not want or desire Lauren anymore than she already did, but she was wrong. Very wrong!

"I am going to go in now."

"Okay." That is all Bo can say right now.

"And Bo, stop staring…"

"No way."

Instead of getting mad Lauren smiles and then she turns around, allowing Bo to see all the greatness that is Lauren's ass. But the most surprising thing is that just before reaching the cabin door Lauren does a little wiggle with her ass because she knows that Bo is staring and this flirtatious move drives Bo absolutely crazy. Is Lauren intentionally trying to drive her insane?

It takes a few minutes for Bo to compose herself enough to actually get out of the Jacuzzi. She will be having steaming hot dreams about that bikini tonight!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crystal did a great job with dinner, even with Kenzi as her kitchen helper. The four of them sit at the dinner table for a long time before getting up. Seeing as how Crystal and Kenzi made dinner Lauren suggests that they go sit down in living room in front of the fire while Bo and her take care of the dishes and the kitchen. Kenzi and Crystal reluctantly agree. Bo isn't quite sure if their reluctance stems from them not being comfortable relaxing while Bo and Lauren do the cleaning or if they are just reluctant about leaving Bo and Lauren alone together.

Lauren and Bo clear the table, do the dishes and clean the kitchen. As they are finishing up and Lauren is drying off a knife, Bo starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You!"

"What did I do now?"

"Lauren you have sod from the pans all over your cheekbone. You must have gotten it there when we were doing the dishes."

"Ooops" Lauren rubs her cheekbone with her wrist.

Bo cannot help but laugh even more, "You just made it worse by smearing it. Here let me." She grabs a kitchen towel and applies some water. She then walks up to Lauren and stands right in front of her, she places her hand on Lauren's chin while looking into her eyes and with the other hand she starts to slowly wipe with the towel. Lauren's chin feels so soft and warm.

Bo swallows. She doesn't know how many more of these intense and intimate moments with Lauren she can stand before she will loose it and just take Lauren right then and there, no matter who is in the next room. She wonders what Lauren is thinking right now, whether or not she feels the same desire. Lauren places her left hand gently on Bo's right hip as to maintain her balance while Bo wipes her chin clean and it drives Bo crazy. She WANTS Lauren!

"How are things going out here?" Crystal walks into the kitchen but stops in her tracks when she sees the two of them having this intimate moment. Again.

Bo steps away from Lauren, composes herself and gives the towel to Lauren. "You might have better luck doing it yourself." Lauren doesn't say anything.

"I am just gong to go outside for a minute, catch some fresh air." Bo excuses herself and grabs her jacket before going out onto the porch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Bo is sitting on the porch Crystal joins her and sits down next to her.

"Hi Bo."

"Hi Crystal."

The two of them look at the lake together for a while without any of them saying anything.

"Bo I have to say something. I really don't know how to say this. Please don't break Lauren's heart. I know the two of you haven't know each other that long, but you have been spending a lot of time together and I honestly think that Lauren is starting to fall for you Bo."

Bo's heart is pounding and she feels as though someone just hit her in the stomach.

Crystal continues; "I know you are not a bad person Bo and I see that you like Lauren too, which is why I am asking you to please be careful. All I am asking is that you are careful. Lauren has been through so much with Evony. Loosing Evony almost killed Lauren. First she had to see the person she loved go through an awful sickness and then she had to continue life after she lost her. Lauren has been a mess this last year, but somehow you changed that. Somehow Lauren is beginning to be her old self again. Over the last couple of weeks she has been happier than I have seen her since before Evony got sick. - And I know that it is because of you Bo. Over the last 3 weeks you have brought Lauren back from the dead, and for that I am really grateful to you. Lauren deserves to love again, she deserves to be with someone who can truly love her back. And if that person is you Bo, if you can see yourself eventually loving her like that, then nothing would make me happier than for that to happen. But Bo, if you cannot be that person, please walk away before it is too late…."

Crystal places her right hand on top of Bo's arm and looks at her. "And I really am sorry to lay all of this on you like this, I know it's a lot but I cannot stand the thought of Lauren having her heart broken again. Just please be careful."

With that comment Crystal gets up and slowly walks back towards the door and eventually she enters the cabin again, leaving Bo alone on the porch with a million thoughts.

Bo doesn't know how to process everything right now. Bo gets up from the chair and walks down the porch stairs and away from the house. She can't breath. She picks up the pace and heads towards shoreline. She feels like she is drowning even though she is on the ground. She feels like she is suffocating even though she is out in the fresh air.

After walking around for some time Bo heads back to the cabin. Crystal, Lauren & Kenzi are in the living room and all of them turn to look at Bo as she enters the cabin.

Kenzi smiles, "Hi Bo, you have been gone for some time, we were really beginning wonder where you were."

Bo looks down at her hands, intent on avoiding eye contact with everyone. "I was just getting some fresh air. I don't feel so well, so I think I will just head up to bed now. It's getting kind of late anyways."

Lauren starts to get up from the couch. "Are you are okay? Do you need anything? Do you need me to take a look at you?"

Bo quickly replies while taking a step back. "I'm fine Lauren. I just need some sleep."

Lauren sits back down "Okay. Goodnight. See you tomorrow"

"Yeah, goodnight. See you tomorrow" the other two chime in.

Bo quickly walks towards the stairs and up to the second floor and into her room. She shuts the door and for a moment she just stands there leaning against the closed door. She sighs before she quickly gathers all her belongings and throws them in her bag. She finds a piece of paper and a pen and quickly writes Kenzi a note. She then opens the window, looks down and determines that she can easily climb down from there without getting either noticed or hurt. She throws her bag and jacket out the window and begins to climb down.

Bo gets in her car, makes sure to turn off the lights before turning the ignition and then she drives away as fast as she can.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning at the cabin Kenzi heads to Bo's room to wake her up and to see if she is feeling better. As she opens the door she is immediately surprised by how cold the room is. The window is open, Bo isn't there but there is a note on the nightstand. Kenzi takes the note.

" _Had to go Kenz. Sorry. Bo."_

'Oh Bo…' Kenzi thinks to herself.

Kenzi heads downstairs and into the kitchen where Crystal and Lauren are. Crystal is making some fresh made juice on the juicer and Lauren is making a huge breakfast it would seem.

Lauren turns around and beams. "Good morning Kenzi. Did you sleep well? I'm making breakfast; eggs, bacon, toast, fruit and pancakes. Is Bo on her way down?"

Kenzi looks at Crystal and then Lauren, "Good morning. I slept fine. Sounds good." She pauses for a moment. "Bo isn't coming."

Crystal and Lauren both focus on Kenzi.

"Bo left, she left last night."

Crystal locks eyes with Kenzi and the two of them share a silent understanding.

Lauren doesn't say anything, she just stands still with a spatula in her hand while looking at Kenzi but her expression gives away her disappointment. "Oh" she finally says before she returns to focusing on the breakfast.

The rest of the morning as well as the ride back to the city is very quiet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: Again, thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked the chapters. Thank you so much for your support through reviews and messages here as well as tweets, retweets, messages and follows on Twitter.**

 **I know that my writing is nowhere near perfect but I continuously try to improve.**

 **The next chapter coming up "Please", is a chapter I have personally looked forward to write so I hope you will like it.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Please

**AN: Again, thank you all so much for the reviews! Really, you have all been so sweet to me. This being my very first attempt at writing I had anticipated to write 1 chapter and have everyone hate it, so THANK you. I love reading all your reviews and seeing how you interpret the chapters. – Please keep them coming.**

 **This particular chapter was one of my personal favourites to write and it's also a chapter that I had lined out quite clearly from the very beginning.**

 **In this chapter we will se a different side of Bo. Also, in this chapter Bo has the opportunity to win the bet, if that is truly all that she cares about.**

 **Twitter: Susanne_KJ**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to The Lost Girl creators.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(7 days left of the bet)

It's Wednesday night. It's been four days since Bo left the cabin late Saturday night. In those four days Bo has been keeping to herself most of the time. She has kept her mobile turned off as much as possible and spent her time exercising; running, boxing at the gym and doing crossfit. Exercising helps her keep her mind off things and stay busy. And right now all Bo wants to do is keep her mind off things.

The truth is, that Bo honestly doesn't know how to deal with everything Crystal said to her at the cabin but she knows that she needs to keep her distance from Lauren right now.

Lauren called her Sunday on her home phone, seeing as how she didn't answer her mobile. Bo didn't pick up so Lauren left a message on her answering machine saying that she hoped that Bo was feeling better and that she would see her Monday at the clinic to work on the fundraiser. Later that day Bo switched on her mobile just long enough for her to send Lauren a text, saying that she would be busy at the bar for the next couple of days, so she wouldn't be able to work on the fundraiser. Bo decided that it would be better to send Lauren a text rather than call her back.

Kenzi called her Sunday as well. She spoke with Kenzi briefly and told her that she was fine and that she just needed a couple of days to herself. Luckily it seemed like Kenzi understood. Vex promised to cover for her at the bar for a few days so Bo didn't have to come in.

Tonight Bo is totally beat after all the workout she has done and decides to lie down on the couch, eat some Lay's chips and watch some TV until she is tired enough to go to bed. The only problem is that apparently there is nothing good on TV at 9.45 pm on a Wednesday night. Bo is flicking through the channels when her home phone rings. She decides to let the answering machine pick it up.

The answering machine clicks; "Hiiiiiiiii Bo, it's Lauren. You are not answering up your mobile. Bo…..? Are you there? Hello….?" Bo can hear a lot of noise and music in the background and it sounds almost as if Lauren is drunk.

Bo decides that it is probably best to pick up the phone and make sure that everything is alright, so she gets up from the couch and grabs the phone.

"Lauren?"

"Booooooooooo….." Lauren shouts it so loudly that Bo has to temporarily move the telephone away from her ear to avoid permanent hearing loss.

Bo puts the phone back to her ear. "Yes, it's me. Where are you? There is a lot of noise in the background, it sounds like music. Are you at a bar?"

"Ding ding! 10 points for the detective! I'm not at a bar. I'm at your bar!" Hiccup….

Wow! Lauren really does sound drunk, like really drunk. "You're at my bar? Why are you at my bar? Lauren are you drunk?"

"I came looking for you but you are not here. And no, I am not drunk silly. I don't get drunk." She answers with annoyance in her voice.

Knowing that Lauren came to the bar looking for her makes Bo feel kind of pleased but Lauren is definitely drunk, more so than Bo would like. Bo is starting to get worried. "Why are you this drunk Lauren?"

Lauren suddenly sounds more disheartened. "It seemed like a good night to get drunk."

Hmm, that doesn't explain much. "Listen Lauren, stay where you are! I'm coming down to get you. Don't drink any more. I will be there in 15 minutes. Okay?"

"Okey dokey. Aye aye Miss Dennis." Hiccup….

Bo hangs up the phone and looks for her keys. As she is putting on her boots Bo cannot help but wonder what has gotten into Lauren. Lauren is not the kind of person who gets hammered on a regular Wednesday night. On her way to the door Bo passes by her wall calendar and that's when she realizes that today is November 11th! That is why Lauren is drunk tonight. Suddenly Bo feels so heartbroken and sad on Lauren's behalf. Today is the 1-year mark of Evony passing away.

While hurrying to her car Bo tries calling the bar so that she can ask Vex to keep an eye on Lauren until she gets there because she really doesn't like Lauren being this drunk and alone. Unfortunately Vex doesn't pick up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo walks into the bar and desperately searches for Lauren immediately. She cannot see her anywhere but she spots Vex at the bar.

"Vex, have you seen Lauren?"

"No, she was here but I haven't seen her for a while."

Bo searches the entire bar but there is no sign of Lauren. Goddammit Lauren where are you?! She could be anywhere. What if she is passed out somewhere or someone took advantage of the state she is in?! Bo is starting to get really anxious and she has this pit in her stomach. Bo has covered the entire bar but the bathrooms.

As soon as she opens the bathroom door she sees Lauren sitting up against the wall on the bathroom floor. The massive relief she feels at the sight of Lauren is overwhelming.

Bo takes a deep breath. "Thank God Lauren, you had me really worried!"

Lauren spots Bo and then she is all smiles: "Bo…. You came…"

Lauren is quite cute when she is drunk. "Of course I came. Besides, as drunk as you are, I didn't have much of a choice."

Lauren squints her eyes. "I might have had a shot of vodka or two."

"More like 10 or 15 from the looks of you." - But Bo can't really blame her. If it was Bo going through what Lauren is going through, Bo really isn't sure there would be enough vodka or tequila in the world.

Lauren looks down at her hands and sighs. "It's November 11th." Her voice is trembling.

Bo looks at Lauren sitting there on the bathroom floor and feels such compassion and concern for her. Bo can see that Lauren is in so much pain and she wishes she could do something to take at least some of that pain away. She would do anything for the blonde. Bo sits down next to Lauren with her back up against the wall and places a comforting hand on Lauren's hand. "I know."

They sit there for a while without saying anything. Lauren rests her head on Bo's right shoulder. At one point a couple of woman stumble into the bathroom but Bo gets them to leave, Lauren does not need an audience right now.

Lauren's voice is hushed. "You left the cabin before time and without saying goodbye. You've also been avoiding me."

Bo takes a deep breath. "I know."

For now they both leave it at that.

Bo would do anything to help Lauren right now, she just doesn't know how to help or what to do. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water or something?"

"Yes, please."

Bo gets back up and heads for the bar to get a glass of water.

When she comes back into the bathroom she kneels down right in front of Lauren and hands her the glass. "Here you go."

Lauren looks up at Bo with the saddest eyes Bo has ever seen. "Thank you."

As Bo starts to get back up, Lauren places a hand on her arm and stops her, pulling her down close to Lauren. Bo looks at Lauren but doesn't say anything. Bo can feel her pulse quicken.

Lauren looks straight into Bo's eyes. "Please."

"Sorry?" Bo is confused.

Lauren maintains eye contact, takes a deep breath and with low voice she says, "I am saying "please" Bo."

Bo removes Lauren's hand and gets back up on her feet, she needs some distance from Lauren. Bo walks over to the sink and grabs a hold of the sink with both hands and looks down at it. It feels like someone took away all the oxygen in the room and Bo can barely breathe. Bo takes a deep breath before facing Lauren, who is looking at her with such longing and hurt. Bo knows what Lauren is saying.

Bo closes her eyes. "No Lauren…"

"You said that wouldn't touch me until I asked you to. You said you wouldn't touch me until I said please. I am saying please Bo. Please..." Bo opens her eyes. Lauren is looking at her with such vulnerability and need to be comforted. Lauren is basically begging her.

Bo feels like she just shattered into a million pieces. She has wanted Lauren so badly since the day she met her, especially since the weekend trip to the cabin. She has never wanted a woman like she wants Lauren. Bo has fantasized about the moment where Lauren would ask her to touch her, but not like this.

Bo is has no doubts. "I can't Lauren. Please don't ask this of me right now."

Lauren instantly takes offence. "I don't get it! You have sex with woman all the time! You have sex at least every 5 days, or more often than that! – You told me at the cabin."

Lauren is really making this difficult for Bo. "This is different."

Lauren pleads. "I need it Bo. Please. Don't you want to? Don't you want me?"

Lauren has no idea how much Bo wants her, just not like this. However, sex isn't what Lauren really needs right now, she needs comfort. Bo can relate to Lauren seeking that comfort through physical intimacy right now but Bo also knows Lauren well enough to know that it would be a terrible idea. From the weekend at the cabin Bo knows that Lauren has not been with anyone since Evony. This right here, cannot be her first time since Evony. Lauren doesn't do one-night stands. Lauren is right to think that she needs Bo right now, but only as a friend. Bo chooses her words wisely, and with sincerity and affection in her voice she tries to let the blonde down easy. "No Lauren. I can't. Not like this. Believe me I want to, okay? I do! - But not like this. You are drunk and you are in a lot of pain. And we both know this isn't you."

Lauren looks at Bo with disbelief and rejection written all over her face. "Fine! Hmpf! I thought you were suppose to be this cold heartless womanizing player, who didn't have any moral issues about having sex with a woman in a bar bathroom."

Obviously Lauren is not too drunk to remember Bo's answers from their game of 'Never have I ever'. Even though what Lauren is saying is true and fair enough, the comment still hurts Bo' feelings a bit.

Lauren tries to get up by herself but her balance is off and Bo has to help her. As soon as Lauren gets up on her feet she dismisses Bo's helping hand and is headed for the door.

"Lauren, where are you going?" Bo asks resignedly.

"To the bar! First I am going to find some more vodka, then maybe I will find a woman who has no moral issues about sleeping with me."

"Lauren, that is not a good idea. I think you have had plenty to drink. Let me take you home."

Lauren is furious. "That is really none of your business, is it?!" And with that comment Lauren is headed for the bar.

Bo is left in the bathroom feeling all kinds of lost.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo composes herself before she heads out of the bathroom and up to the end of the bar. From here she can see Lauren sitting further down the bar with a shot in her hand already. Lauren spots Bo and then gives her an annoyed look before turning her back to Bo, so that Bo is no longer in her vision.

Bo signals Vex.

"Hi Bo. Lauren is just over there. "

"Hi Vex. Yeah, I found her. Listen, Lauren is really drunk and she is not in a good place. Let her have a few more drinks or shots or whatever. I'll keep an eye on her from here and then once she has had enough I will take her home."

"Bo… I mean if this is about the bet - "

She cuts him off. "Vex for God's sake! I don't mean take her home like that. I'm not going to have sex with her! She is 5 shots away from being comatose and necrophilia really isn't my thing! I'm just going to take her home and make sure she is safe. She needs a friend right now."

Vex smiles. "Okay, good Bo. That is nice of you. But, why not just cut her off and not serve her any more drinks? It looks like she is pretty wasted already."

Bo sighs. "She is, but if we cut her off I think she will go ballistic and then she might leave and go to another bar or do something really stupid, at least here I can keep an eye on her and protect her."

Vex gives her left hand a squeeze. "You got it Bo."

Bo waits at the bar and watches as Lauren continues to drink and get even more wasted. Sitting there and doing nothing is absolutely killing her but she knows that this is the best way to protect Lauren, from herself and others. Besides Kenzi, Bo has never felt this protective of another person before. Occasionally Lauren turns her head and takes a glance at Bo, as if she is checking to see if Bo is still there, and every time she does Bo just gives her a ' You can keep looking, I'll stay here all night if I have to'- smile.

After a while a brunette comes up to the bar and starts talking to Lauren. They chat for a while before Lauren looks over at Bo again and then looks back at the brunette and KISSES her! There is a clear act of defiance in this move.

Bo feels like she just got blown up and hit by a bus at the same time! Lauren is being ridiculous and that brunette has got some nerve! Taking advantage of a person who is as drunk as Lauren is! Bo has hooked up with many women over the years, many, but never has she hooked up with someone who was this drunk. Bo could kill the brunette right now. Nothing would bring her more pleasure than to eradicate and destroy that woman but she tries to calm herself down. Bo has no claim over Lauren. Bo looks away. She cannot stand to look at Lauren kissing another woman, it makes her stomach churn. Every second Lauren spends kissing another woman makes Bo feel more and more anxious and lost. Why does this woman have this effect on Bo?

Bo turns back to see if the kissing is over and sees that Lauren is getting ready to leave with the brunette. Bo quickly gets up from her bar stool and goes over to Lauren and grabs her arm.

"Lauren, where are you going?!"

Lauren is beyond drunk now. "I'm leaving."

"No, you are not!" Like hell Lauren is leaving with a stranger while being this drunk.

"Yes, I am! I am leaving with…." Lauren faces the brunette. "What was your name again?"

The brunette smiles and puts her arm around Lauren. "Stella."

Bo is fuming! "Lauren, you are not going anywhere with that woman. If you are ready to go home, then I will take you home and make sure you get to bed safely."

Lauren waves her finger in Bo's face. "You're not in charge of me Bo! You didn't want to have sex with me so I found someone who will. It is none of your business!"

Bo has never been this frustrated with a woman. Truthfully, this really is not about Bo not wanting Lauren to have sex with someone else. Of course Bo would hate the thought of Lauren having sex with someone else, but right now this truly is only about what is best for Lauren.

She grabs Lauren by the shoulders and looks straight into her eyes. " It is my business! You called me, remember? And Lauren I know you, I know that if you go ahead with this you will regret it. You won't forgive yourself and I won't forgive myself for letting you. You don't do one-night stands. If you want to have sex with Stella here so badly, then be my guest! – But do it tomorrow when you're sober. You are right, I have no say over whom you do or do not sleep with, but I would be a lousy friend if I let you leave in the state you are in. You are heartbroken about Evony and I get that but don't do this to yourself. Don't let this be your first time since Evony!"

Lauren looks as though Bo hit a nerve and that it is all resonating with her.

Stella interrupts. "Listen I don't know who you are but the lady and I are leaving."

That woman! Bo turns to face this Stella person and stares right into her eyes as she moves closer to her. Bo is now right in Stella's face.

Bo leans in so only the brunette can hear her growl. "You are NOT leaving with this woman. This woman is so drunk she can barely stand and you are taking advantage of that! If she wasn't standing there right now, if she didn't need me, I would take you out into the alley and I would kick your ass six ways until Sunday! You don't know me but trust me when I say this; you do not want to mess with me! Now, you listen to me when I tell you that you are going to leave this bar right now. – Alone! I own this bar and you are leaving right now. Stay, and I promise you that you won't even live to regret it." Bo's heart is pounding in her chest.

What was first a challenging expression changes to a defeated expression on Stella's face and although she doesn't seem happy about it, she leaves.

Lauren is back at the bar drinking another shot and Bo goes over to her and takes the glass away. "Now Lauren, please let me take you home."

Lauren looks lost. "Okay."

Bo grabs Lauren's purse, takes her arm to support her unsteady legs and leads her out of the bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo is able to get Lauren into the car fairly easily, taking her lousy balance and lack of coordination into consideration. Once Bo is in the driver's seat and turns on the ignition she realises that she doesn't know where Lauren lives.

"Lauren what is your address."

"Home."

"I get that, but where is home? Where do you live?"

"I don't remember" Lauren is really wasted! "Can't you just take me home to your place Bo?"

"No, that's not a good idea. Plus I think your are going to want to be at your own place when you wake up tomorrow with the worst hangover of your life."

Bo grabs Lauren's purse and looks for her wallet. She must have something with her address written on it. Bo manages to find some membership card that has Lauren' s address written on it and she starts to drive.

They don't say anything for a while. Bo regularly glances over at Lauren to check that she doesn't have to throw up or anything like that. At first, Lauren is so quiet and sits so still that Bo thinks she has fallen asleep but then it's like someone gave the woman ecstasy. She is suddenly all wired up and she starts to mumble a lot about medical stuff, about burgers and giraffes…. - Until she finds another subject matter. "What is Bo short for?"

Bo glances over at Lauren who is sitting in the passenger seat all dreamy eyed while fiddling with the cup holder. "You just focus on not puking in the car, okay boozy?

"Bahhh, you're no fun….. You know what, I'll just guess it. Okay, let me see…. Roberta? – No you don't look like a Roberta, you are too pretty to be a Roberta. Bojangles? - No I'm not even sure you are allowed to name a child that. Bonita? – No, even though you are very bueno, you are not Spanish enough to be a Bonita. Boadicea? - Like the Celtic queen of the Iceni, she was very Xena-like and fierce and you can be quite Xena-like too. – At least you scare me."

Bo glances at her baffled. "I scare you?"

Lauren doesn't answer, instead she continues her rant. " Bonnie? – Uh we're already in car, we could take a road trip and rob some banks and be all Bonnie and Clyde? Wait, I've got it! Your parents were huge David Bowie fans and you are actually named Bowie Dennis? That would kinda suck, huh?" Lauren laughs.

Bo sighs, she might as well tell her and put an end to this. "It's short for Ysabeau."

"Ysabeau… Ysabeau Dennis…Hmmm." Lauren says it in a way that makes it feel like she is somehow trying to taste how the name feels. "I like it."

"Thank you but Trick is the only one that calls me that."

"Hmm."

Bo is happy to see that they have finally arrived at the address on Lauren's membership card.

"Okay, lets get you inside so that you can sleep it off."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Bo is helping Lauren out of the car Lauren looses her balance. Bo reacts quickly and catches her before she has a chance to fall. It was an instant reaction for Bo, but because of it she is now holding Lauren closely in her arms and their faces are inches apart. They look at each other silently while their breaths become more rapid.

Bo closes her eyes and then releases her hold of Lauren. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Getting Lauren up the stairs and into her apartment proves to be much more challenging than getting her into the car. Lauren can barely walk so Bo has to almost push her up the stairs. When they finally do get inside the apartment, Bo is discouraged to see that Lauren's apartment is a two-story apartment. Bo contemplates letting Lauren sleep it off on her couch in the living room in order to avoid any more stairs but decides that Lauren should sleep comfortably in her bed tonight.

"Okay Lauren, I am going to lift you up and carry you up the stairs now. I am afraid we won't get you up to your bedroom otherwise."

Bo bends down and picks up Lauren so that she is carrying her in both her arms.

"Oohhhh. Wow. You have strong arms." Lauren almost immediately relaxes in Bo's arms and buries her head in the space between Bo's neck and shoulder.

"T-h-a-n-k-s." Bo mutters. Lauren is heavier than she looks and the flight of stairs seems endless right now but carrying Lauren, feeling her warm fragile body relax against Bo's arms and chest gives Bo more peace than she has felt in a long time.

Once they are in the bedroom, Bo gently lowers Lauren onto her bed.

"Thank you". Lauren smiles with her eyes half-closed.

"No problem. I am just going to go down and get you a glass of water and some aspirin, I have a feeling you will need it when you wake up in the morning. Where do you keep your aspirin?"

"In the footlocker in the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Bo is back 3 minutes later with a glass of water and two aspirin. When Bo comes back into Lauren's bedroom she nearly drops the glass of water in surprise. Lauren apparently got up from bed and decided to undress, so right now she is standing besides the bed wearing nothing but black lacy lingerie. - Sexy black lacy lingerie. Karma is a cruel and heartless bitch right now because the sight in front of her is Bo's biggest fantasy in so many ways, and yet it isn't. There is nothing sexual about this moment.

"Lauren, why are you almost naked?" Bo turns around so that she has her back to Lauren, so that Lauren can have some privacy.

"Oh relax, it's not like you haven't seen a half-naked woman before. You've even seen me in my bikini."

Although Lauren is right and even though Bo has seen Lauren in her very hot bikini, there is something different about this. Bo does not feel right seeing this right now, seeing Lauren like this. It would feel like invading Lauren's privacy.

Lauren speaks before Bo can say anything. "Unless it's because I'm so ugly that it hurts to look at me?!"

Oh that really isn't Bo's problem right now, not even close. If only Lauren knew. "Do you need a t-shirt or something Lauren?"

"If it will make you happy, then fine I will put on a t-shirt. Will you give me one from the closet?"

"Sure." Bo walks sideways over to the closet so that she has her back to Lauren the entire time and takes the first t-shirt she sees and throws it to Lauren without looking at her.

"There! I've put on the t-shirt, its perfectly safe for you to look at me now." Laurens lies back down on the bed and climbs under the covers.

Bo turns around and walks over to the nightstand and puts down the glass of water and the aspirin that she has been holding tightly in her left hand.

Lauren avoids eye contact with Bo as she asks shyly; "Bo, do you not find me attractive at all? I thought you did."

Bo stands perfectly still for a moment, then she looks down at the blonde while contemplating how to answer. Bo doesn't want Lauren to think that Bo doesn't find her attractive because nothing could be farther from the truth.

"I find you stunning, captivating, attractive and sexy as hell Lauren Lewis. You are beautiful and you should never doubt that." The answer makes Lauren look genuinely pleased.

Bo turns off the bedside lamp. "Now go to sleep and sleep tight. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, good."

Bo walks towards the bedroom door.

Lauren looks embarrassed and her voice is very low. "Bo…. Thank you…. Thank you for stopping me at the bar. You were right, I would have regretted it. Thank you for looking out for me."

Bo gives her a supportive smile. "No problem. Now go to sleep."

"I will…" Lauren pauses. "Oh oh… I think I am going to be sick." Lauren sits up in bed, gets out from under the covers and runs in zig-zag towards the bathroom and slams the door.

Bo goes over towards the bathroom door and as she approaches it she can hear Lauren start to throw up. Ohhh, Lauren.

"Lauren, I am coming in." Bo starts to open the door.

Lauren vomits but as soon as she has a little pause, she shouts. "NO BO! Please leave! I don't want you to see me like this. Please go."

Ignoring Lauren's warning, Bo enters the bathroom without saying anything and sits down next to Lauren, rolls up her sleeves and gathers Lauren's hair in her left hand and holds it back. Then she starts rubbing Lauren's back in circles with her right hand. Trick always did this for Bo when she was sick as a child. Bo looks at Lauren. "Everyone should have someone to hold back their hair and rub their back when they throw up."

Lauren looks into Bo's eyes but does not say anything. Bo sees the gratitude in her eyes nonetheless.

They stay like this for a while, Lauren throwing up and Bo rubbing her back and holding her hair.

Suddenly, just as it seems like Lauren might finally be finished throwing up, Lauren starts to cry.

Bo grabs Lauren and embraces her. They hold onto each other tightly while Bo allows Lauren to grieve in her arms and let go of some of her pain.

After a while, Lauren's sobs become less frequent. Bo gets up and helps Lauren back up on her feet and leads her back into the bedroom and back into bed. Bo sits down on the side of the bed, tucks Lauren in and gives her a sympathetic smile.

Lauren looks up at the ceiling. "I'm a doctor."

"I know."

"No, I mean I am a doctor but I couldn't save her Bo. I couldn't save her…." Lauren sobs even more than she did before and Bo's heart breaks for the nth time tonight. Bo embraces Lauren in another tight hug.

"You can't blame yourself Lauren, it was not you fault. There was nothing you could have done."

When Bo eventually starts to pull away from the hug Lauren clings onto her tightly.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? - Just until I fall asleep. I know you won't stay the night, but just until I fall asleep."

Bo looks at Lauren. "Lie down." Lauren's expression looks as though she understands this as Bo turning down her request but she lies down with a woeful look.

Bo gets up from the bed, takes off her boots, goes over to the other side of the bed and climbs on top of it and lies down next to Lauren. Bo then opens her arms to gesture Lauren to crawl into her embrace. Lauren realizes what Bo is offering and gives her a smile that is so filled with relief and gratitude.

They lie in bed spooning, Bo as the big spoon on top of the covers and Lauren as the little spoon underneath the covers. "Thank you Bo." Lauren gives Bo's arm a tight squeeze.

Bo kisses the back of her head. "Now go to sleep Lauren."

It does not take long before Lauren finally succumbs to sleep but Bo wants to make sure that Lauren is fast asleep before she gets up, she doesn't want to risk waking her up. Bo isn't quite ready to let go either. While waiting, Bo just relishes the moment, relishes holding Lauren so tightly and feeling her warmth. The peace Bo feels lying here with Lauren is indescribable. This was not the night Bo had expected when she sat down on her couch in front of the TV hours earlier. Although she wishes more than anything that Lauren did not have to go through any of this, she is so happy that she could be there for her tonight and there is no place she would rather be.

Bo buries her nose in Lauren's hair. Man, does Lauren's hair smell good, even after a night like this. Bo holds onto Lauren even tighter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo wakes because of a light disturbing her eyes. As she wakes Bo suddenly realizes where she is. She is in Lauren's bed! She is still holding Lauren in her arms!

"Shit!"

Lauren is still asleep. Bo must have fallen asleep last night while holding Lauren. She needs to get up and leave before Lauren wakes up. Bo manages to wiggle her arm out from underneath Lauren and slowly and quietly climbs out of bed. She glances at Lauren's clock on the nightstand, it's almost 7 am! She grabs her boots and heads for the door. When she reaches the door she turns around and looks at Lauren. Lauren looks so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep, nothing like the tormented and hurt girl she was last night.

It is as if a wave washes over her.

She needs to find Vex!

At 7 am Vex will be at home, so Bo heads over to his place. When she arrives at Vex's apartment, she gets out of her car quickly and half sprints up to the door and starts knocking loudly.

At first there is no sign of Vex and Bo knocks again loudly and repeatedly. "Vex! Vex!" After what feels like an eternity to Bo, Vex finally opens the door.

"Bo, what the hell?"

Bo is distressed and with urgency she pleads him. "Vex, I need to call of the bet!"

Vex looks at her but doesn't say anything.

She looks at him with pain and remorse oozing out of her. "Vex, we need to cancel the bet. I can't do it, I just can't. We need to cancel it!"

Vex gives her an approving smile. "Consider it cancelled. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Bo leaves and gets back into her car and drives home. Once she enters her apartment Bo goes straight into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of tequila. She goes over to her couch and sits down and starts drinking the tequila straight from the bottle.

Everything has changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: Again, thank you so much for reading. Thank you so much for your support through reviews and messages here as well as tweets, retweets, messages and follows on Twitter. I love reading your reviews, they make me laugh and they definitely motivate me to continue to write.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and that you liked seeing a side of Bo that perhaps only Kenzi had seen up until now.**

 **Bo sleeping with a woman for the first time…**

 **Next chapter is "The fundraiser"….. (but it could just as easily have been named "Falling apart" or "the kiss")**


	8. Chapter 8 - Denial, denial, denial

**AN: Again, thank you so much for reading. Thank you so much for your support through reviews and messages here as well as tweets, retweets, messages and follows on Twitter. – It makes this an amazing experience and it makes it worth all the time that goes into it.**

 **The chapter picks up right after chapter 7, the same morning.**

 **Twitter: Susanne_KJ**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to The Lost Girl creators.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything has changed.

Bo is sitting on her couch, drinking tequila straight from the bottle while staring straight ahead. 'Nothing has changed' she tells herself. 'Things are still the same. Nothing has changed. Nothing has changed.' She gets up and starts pacing the living room floor.

Kenzi comes barging through Bo's front door. "Bo?"

Bo doesn't answer but just takes another gulp of tequila while pacing.

Kenzi approaches and sees her best friend absentmindedly pacing with the tequila bottle in her hand. "Oh Bo…."

Kenzi sits down on the couch and observes Bo. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks carefully.

Bo continues to pace and shakes her head. "No! There's nothing to talk about. Nothing has changed."

"Bo…..." Kenzi says in a pleading voice.

"Don't!" Bo raises her hand to stop Kenzi from saying anything further.

Kenzi leans back on the couch and gives her best friend some time.

Bo breaks the silence after drinking a few more sips from the bottle. "I slept with Lauren…" As she says the words she stops pacing and stands still.

Kenzi instantly jumps up from the couch. "YOU DID WHAT?! Bo, for God's sake! How could you?!"

Bo doesn't move and she doesn't say anything.

Kenzi sits back down on the couch perplexed at first, then confused. "Wait Bo, I don't get it. I came here because Vex called me and told me that you came banging on his door like a crazy person at 7 am and that you called off the bet. He was worried about you, so he called me. I thought you had figured out that you have feelings for Lauren, and that's why we are having this little meltdown of yours right now. But if you had already had sex with Lauren why did you call off the damn bet? If you had sex with Lauren, you won the stupid idiotic destructive bet."

Bo still isn't moving and she is almost catatonic when she answers. "I didn't have sex with her. I said that I slept with her. Slept."

Kenzi is dumbfounded. "You SLEPT with her? Just slept?"

Bo moves the bottle up to her mouth again and takes huge gulp. "Yes." Then she starts to pace again.

"Wow Bo! That's huge for you!"

Bo doesn't say anything. She doesn't know what to say.

"Bo, please sit down and tell me what happened last night."

Bo takes a deep breath and then sits down next to Kenzi. She tells Kenzi about everything that happened last night at the bar and at Lauren's apartment. "….. and then I left before Lauren woke up. She doesn't know that I fell asleep and spent the night. I went to Vex's place and called off the bet, and now we are here." She finishes.

Kenzi is speechless, but smiles. – A lot!

Bo says nothing but drinks some more tequila.

When Kenzi's speaks again her voice is apprehensive and careful. "Bo, you do know what this means, right? You do realize that you have feelings for Lauren, right?"

Bo jumps up from the couch. "No! No, Kenz. No! Nothing has changed. I don't have feelings for Lauren. I can't have feelings for Lauren."

"Bo…."

"No! I can't! I don't! Nothing has changed! I like Lauren, she is nice, I am really attracted to her, I like spending time with her, she is different from other women, she kind of drives me crazy in a hundred different ways, but I can't have feelings for her. I can't! I don't!"

"But Bo, it is okay to have feelings for Lauren. It's okay. It's more than okay."

"No, I don't. Nothing has changed. I just like her."

"You just like her? But you don't have feelings for her?"

"Precisely."

"Then why did you call off the bet?"

Bo stares at her best friend. "Don't ask me that right now Kenz. Please."

Kenzi sighs. "Fine. For now, I am going to let you stay in denial. At some point you will have to admit to yourself that you have feelings for Lauren, but for now I can see that you are not ready to admit it. So what do we do now? Do we drink some more? - Is that what you need?"

"Yes." Bo feels relieved. She cannot do this right now. Not that there is anything to do because the fact of the matter is that she likes Lauren, Lauren is great, but both her and Kenzi know that Bo's doesn't have "feelings" for women, she is simply not capable of having "feelings". No, this is just her feeling temporarily weird because she accidently slept with Lauren.

Kenzi gives her an encouraging smile. "Then for now, that is what we do. I will be here for you once you come to terms with all of this but for now we drink."

"Thank you."

And so they drink together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Bo feels much better. Lauren is a friend. – A friend she likes to flirt with, a friend she wouldn't mind kissing or seeing naked, but that does not mean she has "feelings" for Lauren. Everything is going to be alright she tells herself. Nothing has changed. It is back to business as usual. Nothing has changed. – Why would it have?!

However, Lauren's little 'incident' was Wednesday night and now it's late Friday morning and Bo still hasn't heard anything from Lauren. She has been checking her mobile, but no texts or calls from Lauren. She hasn't gotten any messages on her home phone either. She wondered if perhaps the home phone had been accidently disconnected or if the answering machine wasn't working, so she unplugged and re-plugged everything, but still no word from Lauren. It's not like Bo really cares, she doesn't. Bo is just worried about her friend Lauren. And it's not like Lauren had to call or text her, it would just be nice to know that she was doing okay. Bo cannot imagine that yesterday was all that fun for Lauren with the hangover she must have had. Also there's the whole Evony-thing.

Should she text Lauren? Or, maybe she should call her? Or, perhaps as a friend she should go to the clinic and see that Lauren is alright. – Yeah, and they do still have to talk about the last details for the fundraiser on Monday….

She decides that she should totally go and see Lauren at the clinic, no harm in that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the clinic, Bo walks down the hallway and as she approaches Lauren's office, she can see that the door is open. Bo is about to knock on the open door when she spots Lauren inside the office.

Lauren has her back to the door and doesn't seem to have heard Bo arrive. Bo lean's up against the doorframe and admires the view for a moment. – And what a view! Lauren is searching through one of the lower cabinets with her ass in the air. What is it about this woman that has such an effect on Bo?! Bo could stare at that ass all day, and yet she cannot bear to stare at it for a second longer without actually doing something about it! Lauren drives her crazy!. – As a friend of course….

Still leaning against the doorframe she knocks on the open door.

"Is the doctor in? – Because I think I might need a doctor to take a look at my back. I injured it carrying a drunk woman up a flight of stairs the other night." Bo says with a cocky smile.

A surprised Lauren spins around. "Bo..."

Bo gives her a charming smile. "Hi Lauren."

Lauren looks surprised. "Hi…You are here... Now… You are here in my office... Hi Bo…."

Hmm… Lauren seems nervous. This could be fun. Bo looks down and examines the doorframe. "Well, technically I am only halfway in your office." She responds with a cheeky smile.

Lauren is a bit jittery and seems flustered. "Why are you here?" Her tone is harsh.

Bo feels a bit sad and hurt because it seems like Lauren really doesn't want her there. Maybe coming here was a mistake. "You know what, I can leave. I just came to check up on you, since I hadn't heard from you since the other night but I can see that you are busy or whatever. I'll go again. Bye, Lauren." Bo turns around disappointed.

"No! Bo, wait! Come on in. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" Lauren says and gives her an apologetic smile.

Bo enters the office. Lauren walks past her and closes the door. "Feel free to sit down on the couch" Lauren gestures, which Bo does.

Lauren stays on the other side of the office, keeping a distance between them.

"Lauren, are you okay? I mean, both physically from all the alcohol and about everything with Evony?" Bo's voice is pretty low and bears evidence of both concern and also trepidation about bringing up Evony after the other night.

"I am. I am, Bo." Lauren takes a deep breath. "I didn't feel all that great yesterday to be honest, it was without a doubt the worst hangover of my life. But I am okay."

"You were in a really bad place."

"I know, but I feel much better now. " Lauren does that thing she does, where she tucks a strain of hair behind her ear. "Bo, I am really embarrassed. Really! I am absolutely mortified about my behaviour the other night. I was SO drunk and I cannot remember everything but I do remember enough to be very embarrassed. And you were so good and sweet to me. Thank you. I really don't know what to say, you were fantastic."

Bo blushes a bit. "That's okay Lauren, don't think about it."

"No Bo, you saved me. You saved me from myself and from that woman at the bar. Thank you." Lauren pauses and then turns her back to Bo as she asks "I asked you to have sex with me, right?"

Bo feels oddly shy herself. "Yes, you did Lauren."

Lauren still has her back to Bo and Bo is quite sure that it's because she's ashamed. "I shouldn't have. I'm very sorry Bo, I don't know what got into me. I am so sorry for everything."

Bo brushes it off. "Oh, stop apologizing Lauren. Everything turned out fine. Don't sweat it!"

Lauren turns back around and faces Bo with a little appreciative smile. "Thank you. Wait, did you actually carry me up the stairs?"

Bo gives out a small laugh. "You don't remember?"

"No….." Lauren says nervously.

"Wow….." Bo is surprised that she doesn't remember, but then again she was really drunk. "Well I did. Do you remember giving your panties to the bouncer at the bar, doing coke and me giving you multiple orgasms in the car?"

"That didn't happen Bo!" Lauren looks at Bo as if she was mentally deficient.

"Are you sure?" Bo tries.

"Yes!"

They both burst into laughter.

After the laughter subsides, Lauren looks at her nervously. "I really do hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing the other night?"

Images of Lauren in her underwear pop into Bo's mind and she has to suppress a huge grin from forming on her lips. "No Lauren, you didn't do anything too embarrassing."

Lauren looks relieved. "Thank you for staying until I fell asleep. Was it late before you got home?"

"Nah, I left just after you fell asleep." Bo lies.

"At least I didn't strip naked or something like that in front of you." Lauren jokes.

Bo has to stifle her grin. "Yeah. At least you didn't do anything like that…"

Lauren doesn't seem to get the hint. "So let's not talk any more about my embarrassing night. Are we good with everything for the fundraiser on Monday?"

Bo nods. "Yeah, I think so. We have everything ready at the bar."

Lauren looks relived to be moving on. "Good. And again thank you for all your help with the fundraiser Bo."

Bo gets up from the couch. "No problem. I have to get going Lauren. I will see you at the bar on Monday night then."

"Yes. Bye Bo. And again, thank you. – Both for your help the other night and for being so gracious about it today." Lauren gives her a sincere smile.

Bo simply cannot help herself, she has to tease Lauren a little bit. On her way over to the door Bo walks over to Lauren as to pass right by her. As she passes Lauren she slows down, and stops so that she is standing right next to Lauren. Their shoulders and hips touch, their faces are side by side. Bo leans in, so that her mouth almost touches Lauren's ear, and then she whispers slowly into Lauren's ear. "Oh and Lauren, you looked absolutely stunning in your black lacy lingerie the other night." Maintaining their closeness, Bo then turns her head slightly so that she is looking at Lauren and winks seductively.

Lauren looks embarrassed and a bit flustered, which Bo loves. Lauren bites her lower lip.

Arrrggghhh, that lip biting is going to be Bo's undoing….

Still looking into Lauren's eyes, she slowly places her right index finger on Lauren's lip and gently releases it from Lauren's teeth. "Don't bite your lip Lauren, it makes me want to kiss the crap out of you and you haven't said 'please'." She says in a low voice and removes her finger from Lauren's lip.

While breathing shallowly, Lauren slowly licks her lip at the exact place where Bo's finger had just been.

Bo turns back her head slightly, so that her mouth once again is right in front of Lauren's ear. "One last thing Lauren… You were drunk the other night, but in the future you should be careful about asking me to kiss you or have sex with you, because next time you ask, next time you say 'please', I will do it."

Lauren's breath hitches. - It has exactly the effect on Lauren that she was hoping for.

Bo lets her hand brush up against Lauren's as she steps away and starts to walk out of Lauren's office. With her back to Lauren she says "Goodbye doctor Lewis, see you at the fundraiser." And then she walks out of the office.

As she leaves the clinic Bo is smiling so much that her cheeks hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's Monday night and the fundraiser is going great. The bar looks really good and people seem to be enjoying themselves. The orchestra Trick helped them get is fantastic. It's a shame that Trick couldn't be here tonight but he had a board meeting in New York.

Kenzi and Bo are hanging out at the bar. Bo spots Lauren talking some guests at the other end of the bar. Lauren has been pretty anal tonight. She is obviously nervous about how the fundraiser is going to go, whether enough people will turn up and whether they will raise enough money. This nervousness has made her run around like a headless chicken while she has tried to micromanage everything. She even started to reorganize the flower decorations because they were not perfectly symmetrical..! Bo is starting to wonder if maybe Lauren becomes a little OCD when she gets nervous, just a little... And don't even get Bo started on how many times she has seen Lauren nervously tuck a strain of hair behind her ear. – It's a wonder the woman isn't bald on one side. But on the bright side, Lauren looks beautiful. She has on this elegant classic blue dress and she looks stunning.

Kenzi fakes a cough. "Cough cough….. You are staring at little miss Lewis."

Bo snaps out of it. "No.. No, I'm not..." She smiles sarcastically at Kenzi.

Kenzi notices Crystal at the door. "Oh, I see Crystal arriving."

Crystal spots them and immediately walks towards them. She seems to be focussing on Bo while smiling like crazy.

"Hi Crystal." Bo greets.

But Crystal doesn't reply, instead she just walks right up to Bo and gives her fierce hug. Bo certainly wasn't expecting this. This is the first time she has seen Crystal since their little talk at the cabin. Bo pads her awkwardly on the back.

Crystal pulls back again. "Thank you Bo! Thank you so much for what you did for Lauren the other night. She told me all about what you did for her. I am so grateful to you. Thank you!" Crystal smiles. "I might have been too hard on you at the cabin. You are alright by me, Bo Dennis."

Bo certainly wasn't expecting this either. "Well, thank you Crystal." Bo gives Kenzi a WTF look.

They are interrupted as Lauren approaches the three of them. Fingers crossed she didn't find another flower that was out of place in one of the flower decorations. Bo smiles at Lauren and hopes for the best. OCD Lauren is not her favourite Lauren. "Everything alright?" She dares.

Lauren seems distressed. "No! I don't think we are going to raise enough money to keep the clinic open. Fewer people have showed up than I expected. Right now we have 4.000 from private donations and the silent auction will most likely bring in around 8.000 based on the value of the auction items. So, we are still going to need around 8.000 more in donations, in order to raise the 20.000 we need to prevent the clinic from closing. I don't know what we are going to do. So many people are relying on the clinic, people who won't get medical attention if the clinic is shut down." Lauren is really upset.

Bo takes her hands and looks into her eyes. "Lauren, breathe. Relax. We'll figure something out. The night is not over. Maybe the silent auction will raise more money than you anticipate, let's just wait and see. Go dazzle some rich people with your charm and get them to donate some money. " Bo gives her a supportive smile.

Lauren takes a deep breath. "You are right." She gives Bo a smile and then turns around and heads over to a group of guests.

Bo turns to Kenzi and Crystal. "I'll be right back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Bo is sitting at a table talking to Kenzi when Crystal comes rushing over to them.

"Have you guys seen Lauren?"

"No." Both Kenzi and Bo respond.

"I need to find her, I'm not sure that she knows yet. Have you heard?"

Kenzi and Bo look at each other. "Heard what Crystal?"

"I just talked to Donald, the guy who is in charge of keeping track of the donations, and he just told me that there was this insane bid on one of the items in the silent auction. Someone paid 15.000 for a little weekend trip. This means that the clinic is safe! Lauren is going to be so thrilled! You and Lauren did a great job Bo."

Kenzi gives Bo an inquiring look before looking at Crystal. "Did Donald say who this generous bidder was? The one who bid 15000 for a weekend trip?"

Crystal shakes her head. "No, he said that the person had wished to remain anonymous and that the person had asked him to leave the gift certificate for the weekend trip here at the bar, then someone would come and get at a later date."

Kenzi looks over at Bo. "Did he now…. Bo, you wouldn't –"

Bo gives Kenzi a stern look and interrupts her before she can finish her sentence. "Kenzi, can I have a quick word with you? – In private! Sorry Crystal, we will be right back. You should go find Lauren and tell her the good news. " Bo sends Crystal an apologetic smile as she grabs Kenzi by the arm and rapidly leads her away from Crystal.

As soon as they are alone in a corner of the bar Kenzi grins. "You did it, didn't you?"

Bo feigns innocence. "What? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, come on Bo! You bought that weekend trip didn't you? You bought it to make Lauren happy! You wanted to make sure that the clinic raised enough money, so you spent 15.000 on a weekend trip that was probably worth a couple of hundred."

Bo shrugs while giving Kenzi a smile. "Yes, I did. It's for a good cause. The clinic does some really important work. I have seen some of the great work they do when I've been there working with Lauren. I don't care about the money and you know I can afford it. Also, I couldn't bear to see Lauren unhappy again. And before you say anything, no I didn't do it because I have feeling for Lauren, because I don't."

"What I don't get is why not tell Lauren and Crystal? I am guessing you dragged me over here because you didn't want me to tell Lauren and Crystal that it was you who saved the clinic."

"No, I don't want Lauren to know that it was me. I don't want her to think that I am trying to buy her in any way, that is not what this is about. I want to help the clinic and make her happy. It doesn't matter where the money came from, she doesn't need to know."

Kenzi embraces her in a huge bear hug. "You truly are an amazing woman Bo Dennis! You have a huge heart and you continue to surprise me."

Bo hugs her best friend. "Thank you."

"But won't she figure it out?" Kenzi asks puzzled.

"No I don't see why she would, not right now anyway. I haven't told her about the family's money. She knows that Trick is my grandfather but she doesn't know who Trick actually is. My last name is Dennis and it never came up that Trick's last name is McCorrigan, as in the McCorrigan Corporation, so she doesn't know that I am a McCorrigan on my mother's side. Also, I told her about how I took over the bar from Trick, I didn't tell her that he ran the bar as a pet project because the corporate lifestyle would have killed him otherwise. It's not that Lauren can't know that my family is rich, I know she won't care, there just hasn't been a right time to say "By the way, my family is disgustingly wealthy.""

"I won't say anything. But Bo, be careful about keeping too many secrets from her."

"I will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi and Bo have returned to the bar and are about to do a shot of tequila.

Kenzi taps her shoulder. "Lauren - 10 o'clock."

Lauren, followed by Crystal, is headed straight towards them. Bo knows that Crystal has told Lauren about them raising enough money because Lauren is absolutely beaming.

Bo has never seen Lauren this happy before and it fills her with such joy to see her so happy. She wishes Lauren could be this happy every day, she deserves to be.

Lauren shouts from a distance. "We did it! We did it Bo!" Lauren's smile is infectious and the most heart-warming thing Bo has ever seen. Bo returns the smile.

Lauren walks straight up to Bo and before Bo has a chance to register what is happening, Lauren throws her arms around Bo in the most sincere hug. Bo is so surprised by Lauren's embrace, that she just stands there with her arms hanging by her sides, not quite sure what is happening. She does however register how wonderful Lauren smells.

Lauren releases Bo partly from the embrace, so that they are now standing with their faces close together, Lauren's arms still wrapped loosely around Bo. Lauren looks into Bo's eyes. "Thank you Bo."

Bo's heart is pounding.

Lauren removes her arms from around Bo, but much to Bo's surprise they move up to Bo's face. For a second, Lauren just holds Bo's face in both her palms while staring into her eyes. Bo feels like Lauren is staring right into the deepest and darkest parts of her. Lauren's hands are warm and gentle, and they send a current through her. Bo's breath hitches. Bo's arms are still hanging at her sides, her body is not allowing her to move an inch.

Then it happens! Lauren pulls Bo's face closer to her own and with a slow lingering touch she places her lips on Bo's and kisses her. Bo lets out a very low moan. Lauren's lips are so soft and warm, they have the sweetest taste and they are just the most amazing thing Bo has ever been in contact with. Feeling weak in the knees and her arms still hanging down her side, Bo surrenders to Lauren's gentle caressing lips and kisses her back. Lauren closes her eyes and so does Bo. Bo senses nothing else around her other than Lauren and her amazing lips. Bo doesn't know if this is real or if it's a dream but her entire body is yearning for this woman.

Lauren slowly pulls away and their lips part. Her palms are sill on Bo's face as she slowly opens her eyes and looks into Bo's. "Wow."

Bo swallows. "Wow."

Lauren lets go of Bo's face and takes a step back. "I have to go talk to Donald." She walks away looking dazed by what just happened.

Bo hasn't moved yet, she hasn't been able to, her brain has turned to mush.

Crystal and Kenzi are both staring at Bo. "Wow." Kenzi says.

Bo is completely hypnotized. "Yeah, wow….." She lets out. Did that just happen? Did Lauren really just kiss her? Yes she did, and it was the most amazing kiss ever! Bo gently licks her lips, they are tingling.

"I think you are completely under her spell Bo." Kenzi says.

Bo would have to agree. "I think so too."

And that is when a wave washes over Bo for the second time this week. "I have to go…." Bo rushes out of the bar and out in to the fresh air. Her heart is pounding so fiercely that she feels like it's about to rip through her chest. She needs get home. Now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half hour later Bo is sitting at home on her couch with a new bottle of tequila. Thank God that she always has multiple bottles of tequila in her kitchen.

Bo is feeling so much right now and all she wants to do is feel nothing. What is she going to do? Bo isn't equipped to deal with something like this.

Kenzi comes barging through Bo's front door. "Bo?" – It's Déjà vu.

Bo doesn't answer but just takes another gulp of tequila and stares straight ahead.

Kenzi approaches and sees what a mess her best friend is, again. "Oh Bo…."

Kenzi sits down next to her and looks right at her. Bo is stilling staring straight ahead. Kenzi reaches for the bottle and Bo thinks that Kenzi is going to take the bottle away from her and give her some speech about how drinking isn't going to solve anything, a speech that Bo really isn't in the mood for right now. Bo is therefor surprised when Kenzi does nothing of the sort. Kenzi takes the bottle, brings it up to her lips and drinks before giving the bottle back to Bo.

They sit there saying nothing. Kenzi knows her so well.

Bo breaks the silence. "She kissed me."

Kenzi smiles. "Yes, she did…"

"And I slept with her."

"Yes, you did." Kenzi acknowledges.

Bo takes a deep breath and exhales. "I have feelings for Lauren, don't I?" She admits, to Kenzi, but just as much to herself.

Kenzi takes Bo's hand and gives it a squeeze. "Yes, you do."

Bo turn's to face Kenzi. "But I can't have feelings for her..." She says desperately.

Kenzi gives her best friend an affectionate look. "But, you do Bo…. You do…. I am going to be honest with you. - You have had feelings for Lauren longer than you want to admit, which is why you haven't made any real attempt to have sex with her over the last 3 weeks. You have told yourself and the rest of us that you were trying but your actions told a different story. You have had the chance to kiss her multiple times over the last week, yet you haven't until she kissed you tonight. – Not because you didn't want to, but because you started caring about her and then you couldn't get yourself to do it with that stupid bet hanging over your head. You want to kiss Lauren, you are attracted to her and want to have sex with her, but not because of the bet, but because you have feelings for her."

Bo leans to the side and rests her head on her best friend's shoulders and they sit in silence.

Bo feels so hopeless. "Oh, what am I going to do Kenz?"

"Answer me this, what do you really want?" Kenzi asks firmly.

Bo feels lost. "I don't know! I just want to go back to the life I had before I met Lauren, that life was easy and simple."

Kenzi looks at her resignedly. "First off, simple is overrated. And you can't go back. You have already fallen for her. There is no going back. You can't turn off your feelings, run away from this and forget everything that has happened. Plus that is not what you really want. What do you really want?"

"I don't know."

Kenzi tilts her head. "Yes, you do know Bo. What do you really want?" She pressures.

"I want Lauren." Bo admits.

Kenzi nods. "Good. Now, do you want to just have sex with Lauren? Is sex all you want from her?"

"No, I want more than that. This isn't just about sex." And Bo realises that it is the honest truth.

"Why? Isn't Lauren just like any other woman you've met?" Kenzi asks, playing the role of the devil's advocate.

Bo smiles a bittersweet smile. "No, Lauren is very different from any and every woman I have ever met."

"Okay. Do you want to have sex with anyone besides Lauren?"

Bo is surprised to find that she doesn't. "No, I don't. Believe it or not, I haven't really desired any other woman since I met Lauren."

"Oh, I believe you Bo."

"You do?" Bo is surprised.

"Yes, we both know that you have almost stopped having sex since Lauren came into the picture. The ones you have had sex with in that time have been to prove to us, but mostly to yourself, that you weren't falling for Lauren. The last couple of hook-ups you have had, have been only when you were drunk and none of them have been blondes Bo. That's no coincidence."

Bo takes another sip of the tequila.

Kenzi takes her hand again. "It sounds like you want to be with Lauren. It sounds like you want to perhaps have a relationship with Lauren…... "

Bo shakes her head. "We both know that I can't do that Kenz. Even if I have feelings for Lauren, we both know that I can't be in a relationship. I am not relationship material. I don't know how to do any of that. I'm not capable of loving another person. I can't be with Lauren. Lauren deserves better." Bo has tears in her eyes.

Kenzi seems heartbroken by Bo's lack of belief in herself. "Of course you can Bo!"

"Kenz! Be realistic! We both know that I would screw it up! - Big time!"

Kenzi looks at her with sympathy and pity in her eyes. "You are SO sure that you are not capable of love, of loving another person. You are SO sure that you don't deserve love, that you don't deserve to be loved. But Bo, you do! You do! I know how big your heart is! You might hide behind your looks, your charm, your player lifestyle and all that but you have a big heart that is entirely capable of loving. You have shown me and Vex what a big heart you have. You saved me. You saved Vex too when he needed it. You saved Lauren the other night. You also donated a lot of money tonight, out of the goodness of your heart and because you wanted to make Lauren happy. You let me see that big heart of yours all the time, let Lauren see it as well. Let Lauren in."

A tear rolls down Bo's cheek. Kenzi wipes away the tear with her hand. Bo can barely speak. "Kenz…"

Kenzi takes Bo's face in both her hands. "Bo, I know that you are absolutely terrified right now. You are terrified of what you are feeling. Your feelings for Lauren scare the shit out of you, that is why we are sitting here. You are terrified that you will suck at all this and that you will end up breaking Lauren's heart. You are also terrified that if you let her in, Lauren will break your heart. You are terrified that she won't like what she sees. You are terrified that if you let her in, she might leave you. – Like your parents did. But Bo, she is not your parents. She isn't…."

Bo breaks down crying and Kenzi embraces her in a hug. Kenzi knows that she is bordering on dangerous territory bringing up Bo's parents but it is necessary.

Kenzi pulls back and looks into Bo's eyes. "But Bo, it is okay to be scarred and even terrified, because love is terrifying. – It is. But love is also glorious and magnificent and great. Love is the best thing in this world. Love is a gamble you take. You may end up hurt, sure. I can't promise that you won't screw this up. I can't promise you that Lauren won't hurt you or break your heart. I can't promise you any of that, but I can promise you that you will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't give this a chance. – If you don't give Lauren a chance. – If you don't give the two of you a chance. – If you don't give yourself a chance. And remember what I always say: Regret is for Suckaz…."

Bo laughs in between sobs.

Kenzi smiles. "Bo, you have to listen to me when I say that you can do this. You have to believe in yourself and in Lauren."

Bo takes a deep breath. "Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that I can do this? I really don't want to hurt Lauren."

"Yes, I really do. Of course it's not going to be easy all the time. Relationships are fantastic, at least they can be if they are with someone you really care about. But relationships also require hard work and commitment. If Lauren agrees to move forward with you, if the two of you end up being in a relationship eventually, then it will of course require hard work and commitment from you. You have never been in a relationship Bo. And whether or not you hurt Lauren, is up to you. You can't treat Lauren the way you usually treat woman, but Bo I don't think that you will." Kenzi pauses.

"But Bo, no more running….. You ran from the cabin, you ran after you slept with Lauren and you ran tonight after your kiss. You cannot keep running away from Lauren, that will only make her doubt you."

"No more running." Bo has to take deep breath. She has never been this terrified in her life.

"Lauren will want dates, sleeping together and a lot of other things if the two of you take things further. Are you ready for that?" Kenzi questions.

Bo takes yet another deep breath. "I can do that. I can do dates, sleeping together and that stuff. – With Lauren, I can do that." Bo nods. She actually likes the thought of doing those things. – With Lauren. "What do I do now then?"

Kenzi gives her an encouraging and affirmative smile. "You go after that girl of yours."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" It suddenly dawns on Bo that Lauren may not feel the same way she does, and the thought scares Bo immensely.

Kenzi gives her a big smile. "She does Bo. She does, but she is scared too. She is just as scared as you are."

Bo hugs Kenzi tightly. "Now I go after her…."

"Yes, now you go after her.

Everything has changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: Again, thank you so much for reading. Thank you so much for your support through reviews and messages here as well as tweets, retweets, messages and follows on Twitter. I love reading your reviews, I love seeing how you interpret the chapters and your reviews definitely make me want to write more and faster.**

 **I know I am taking my time with these characters, but for me, this story is suppose to be at least an amateurish attempt at the grand love story we all want for Doccubus. I want everything for our two favourite women. I want the falling in love, I want the drama, the ups and the downs and eventually all the** **big life events** **for them. – So I want to develop them credibly and that will take some time, but not too long, - I promise.**

 **Next chapter is going to be titled "This isn't a date" and that chapter will be a little more upbeat. I also promise that that chapter will be better than this one.**

 **And to answer one of your questions; yes, Lauren still has 1 question left. - it is yet to come.**

 **and to PP and your question for this chapter: yes we will get a better idea of what Lauren is thinking and feeling. Next chapter will bring some of that**


	9. Chapter 9 - This isn't a date - part 1

**AN: Again, I want to say THANK you so much for your support through reviews and messages here, as well as tweets, retweets, messages and follows on Twitter.**

 **You guys are amazing! I love reading your reviews and PM's, they make me laugh and they definitely motivate me to continue to write.**

 **This chapter ended up being almost 3 times as long as the other chapters, so I decided to make it a two-part. I will upload the second part of this chapter within 24 hours.**

 **You guys are also beginning to ask a lot of questions and make requests. I love it! I think that a few of your questions will be answered in this two-part chapter and at the end of the 2** **nd** **part of the chapter I will answer a couple of questions in the AN.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Twitter: Susanne_KJ**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to The Lost Girl creators.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With her mouth just inches above Lauren's hard nipple Bo teasingly blows her warm breath onto the nipple, causing Lauren to gasp. Looking up at Lauren, Bo lets her tongue flicker across the nipple while she rolls the other nipple between her fingers. She feels Lauren's body quivering beneath her. Bo has wanted this for SO long!

As Bo kisses her way down Lauren's stomach, Lauren reaches down and knots her fingers into Bo's hair.

"Oh, Bo!" Lauren cries out, her breaths become short gasps and she arches her back as Bo finds her….

Bo wakes abruptly and sits bolt upright in her bed. Her breath is quick and shallow. It takes her a second to realize where she is, and that what just felt so real, was just a dream. - A dream that has left her extremely turned on!

"FUCK!" Bo cries out in frustration as she throws herself back onto the bed and buries her head in the pillow.

No other woman has ever had this effect on her. She has never ever desired a woman this badly. Never before has she been this sexually frustrated either, which might also be due to the fact that she's never gone this long without sex.

Looking at the clock Bo sees that it is 6.30 AM. She needs to go for a LONG run. Right now. She needs to work off some of this built up energy and sexual frustration and after that she needs a very long and very cold shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long run and a very long and very cold shower, Bo is at home on her couch trying to come up with some way to see Lauren. It's been two days since the fundraiser, since the kiss, since Bo realized and admitted that she has feelings for Lauren. It feels like her whole world changed once she admitted her feelings for Lauren, and oddly enough, it is not as scary as she would have thought. Of course she is absolutely terrified in so many ways. This is a whole new territory for her but the way she feels about Lauren overshadows all of those fears. She knows what she wants. She knows that she wants Lauren, and not just sexually, she wants to spend time with Lauren, see her, and date her. Bo never thought she would want to date someone but she really wants to date Lauren. She wants to kiss Lauren again. She wants for Lauren to kiss her again. She wants to be with Lauren, and she definitely doesn't want Lauren to be with anyone else, nor does Bo want or desire any other woman right now.

Something has definitely changed for Bo! Now, all she needs to do is come up with a way to see Lauren and perhaps ask her out. The fundraiser is over so she doesn't have any real excuse to go see Lauren. She spent the entire day yesterday trying to come up with an excuse to see Lauren again but she hasn't really been able to come up with any convincing excuses yet.

\- She could accidently injure herself, not anything serious of course, just enough to be in the need of medical attention. She immediately remembers how Lauren's hands felt on her ribs when she examined her after the bookcase came down on top of her. - Yep, if she doesn't come up with a better idea, she will go with the "slightly injured idea".

\- Or, she could go to the clinic and claim to be looking for something that she might have left behind last time she was there. The only problem with that excuse is that Bo can't come up with anything she could credibly claim to have 'accidently' left behind. She doesn't wear scarfs or gloves, and Lauren knows that she has her phone and keys…. Hmm…

\- Maybe she could just go to Lauren's apartment or the clinic and then just cruise by and hope that she bumps into Lauren. – Yeah, smooth! Because that wouldn't at all make her look like a pathetic stalker…..!

Bo is at a loss.

She is a smooth operator when it comes to picking up women but not when it comes to dating and asking out women.

She picks up her phone and dials.

"Hi Kenz, it's me. I need some advice about Lauren." Bo sounded way more desperate than she had intended.

Kenzi laughs at the other end. "Hi Bo. Since when do you ask me for advice on women? You do know that I only date men, right?"

"Very funny….!" Bo says annoyed. "Well, this isn't just any woman. Besides, I know how to deal with women, I know how to act around them, and what to say to make them weak in the knees and all that. It's Lauren that I don't know how to deal with, what to say. I need to find a way to see her. I need to come up with a good excuse to spend some time with her. I have considered injuring myself, so that I will need Lauren's medical expertise. I have considered going to the clinic while looking for something I 'accidently forgot', or casually stalking her. " Bo has spoken so fast that she has run out of breath when she finishes.

Kenzi doesn't reply, she is too busy laughing loudly.

"You're laughing..…!? You think this is funny….!? "Now Bo is really annoyed.

"I'm sorry Bobo. This is just priceless. You are really adorable. I have never seen you like this. It is very endearing." Kenzi says still laughing.

"Kenz I swear to God…..."

"Okay okay okay….! Well my advice would be; get a hold of yourself woman! You are over-thinking this. First of all, Lauren hasn't changed just because you suddenly realized that you have feelings for her, she is still the same woman that kissed you the other night, so be the same way around her as you were before. Lauren seems to like you Bo, so be you. Do what you have been doing until now. Secondly, yes, to you Lauren is different from other women, but the good thing is she is still a woman, and you know women Bo. Do your thing. Thirdly, it really is not that difficult to come up with a way to see her; ask her on a date Bo!"

"I should ask her on a date." Bo confirms thoughtfully.

Kenzi patiently guides her best friend. "Yes, we talked about this the other night. You want to go on a date with her, right?"

"Yes, I do! I really do… But I have never been on a date. I don't know what to do on a date or how to ask her out. What if she says no?" Bo says nervously.

"Based on the kiss she gave you the other night, I highly doubt that she will say no if you ask her in a proper way. Listen Bo, I have to get back to work now, we are going into a meeting with our boss about a new ad campaign. Crystal says hello by the way. Come up with a good plan for a date and then call Lauren and ask her out. People go on dates all the time, it's not brain surgery. Let me know how it goes. Talk to you later Bobo." Kenzi says and hangs up.

Okay, all Bo has to do is come up with a plan for a good date and then call Lauren and ask her out, it is as simple as that… As if!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo spends the next 4 hours lying on the couch trying to come up with a good plan for a date. After those 4 hours she still has nothing. What do people do on dates? The Internet is probably a good place to look for date ideas. There must be a dating for dummies guide on the Internet.

As Bo get's up to grab her laptop, her phone rings and she walks over to the kitchen table to answer it. The display shows that the caller is Lauren! All of a sudden Bo feels exited, nervous, eager, overwhelmed, stressed out, and joyous all at once. Lauren is calling her!

Bo gives herself a quick little pep talk. 'Stop being such a girl! You've got this! You can do this! You are bloody Bo Dennis! You know how to deal with women and Lauren is a woman. And remember, Lauren seemed very receptive to your charm up at the cabin AND she kissed you! She kissed you! You've got this!' Bo says to herself.

She takes a deep breath while momentarily closing her eyes before opening them again and answering the call. "Hi Doctor Lewis." She says in a flirtatious voice.

"Hi Bo." Lauren's voice is squeaky and she sounds a bit nervous, which Bo likes, she likes knowing that she can get Lauren flustered.

Lauren clears her throat and continues in a more composed manner. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything. Are you doing okay? You left the fundraiser rather suddenly Monday night. I hope it didn't have anything to do with ehhh, you know, with the ehhhh…. with me eehhm…"

Bo cuts off Lauren. "I'm fine Lauren. We don't have to talk about ehhh…. the ehhhm."

"Good!" Lauren exclaims happily.

"Good," Bo quickly agrees, while she bangs her head into the wall multiple times in frustration over her sudden inability to form coherent sentences. Since when does Bo "freaking" Dennis have trouble talking to women and forming coherent sentences…!?

There's an awkward silence until Lauren continues. "So, I'm calling because I need to ask you for a favour."

Bo is intrigued, maybe this will be an opportunity to see Lauren. "Okay, shoot."

"So, I have to go to this gala event for doctors tomorrow at the Jefferson Library and Museum. I'm being given an award for the work I do at the clinic." Lauren explains shyly.

"Congratulations Lauren! That's really amazing! And you truly deserve it." Bo couldn't be happier for Lauren, she really is an amazing doctor that selflessly helps others all the time.

"Thank you, Bo! So, the thing is, Crystal was supposed to go with me but she's really sick with the flu today and she doesn't think that she will get well enough by tomorrow to go with me. I don't feel like going alone, so I ehhh, well I eehhh…. I was wondering if you might want to go with me?" Lauren asks nervously.

Bo smiles and silently jumps up and down a few times in her kitchen before fist pumping in the air out of joy. This solves all her problems! She gets her date with Lauren. Gala events aren't exactly her idea of a good time but the thought of being Lauren's date to one is very exiting and simply perfect.

Before Bo is able to calm down and accept Lauren's invitation, Lauren quickly interjects; "It's not a date or anything like that! I know you don't do dates. This is not a date! I just don't want to go alone."

Bo is immediately disappointed. "Are you sure that it's not a date? Because I wouldn't… " Bo is about to say that she wouldn't mind if this was a date but Lauren cuts her off before she has a chance to finish.

"Yes, it is definitely not a date!" Lauren sounds very determined. - Too determined, for Bo's liking.

Bo is disappointed that Lauren is so insistent on this not being a date but she does want to go, no matter what Lauren is calling this, Bo still gets to spend time with Lauren. Plus, tomorrow night Bo will just have to convince Lauren that it actually is a date, there are many fun ways to do that….

"Okay, Lauren. I will go with you to the gala tomorrow and not be your date."

"Okay. Good. Thank you." Although Lauren is curtly in her response, she sounds pleased with Bo's answer. "I will pick you up tomorrow night at 6.30."

"You are picking me up? Gee doctor, I thought this wasn't a date?" Bo teases.

Lauren is quick to respond. "It's not! But the gala is sending a town car for me, so we will pick you up on the way. That way neither of us have to drive. Honestly these kind of events can be rather dull, so we might want to have a few drinks."

"Lauren Lewis, are you planning on getting me drunk on our first "non-date"? – Because if you are, I have to say, I am all for that. " Bo jokes.

"You are incorrigible Bo." Lauren says with exasperation. "See you tomorrow at 6.30. Remember, it is a gala so it's black tie and evening dresses."

"Aye aye doctor. I will wear an evening dress, if you wear nothing but a black tie." Bo says mischievously.

"Bye Bo!" Lauren concludes and feigns annoyance but before she hangs up the phone Bo hears her giggle.

Bo hangs up and sits down on the couch smiling.

She made Lauren giggle…

She has a date…

She refuses to accept that this is not a date…. It's a date!

She has a date with Lauren….

Suddenly anxiety hits her. "OMG! I have a date with Lauren! Tomorrow! I need a dress! I need a stunning dress!"

With clumsy fingers Bo hurriedly sends Kenzi a text.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi barges through Bo's front door. "Bo! Bo, where are you!? Bo, are you dead?! BOOOO!"

Bo sticks her head out of her closet. "I'm in my bedroom Kenz!"

Bo hears Kenzi running up the stairs with as little elegance as an elephant.

Kenzi is out of breath and looks like she just finished an ironman when she enters Bo's bedroom. When she sees Bo she seems confused, shocked, and then angry.

"WHAT THE HELL BO!? I thought you were dead, or at least dying!" Kenzi yells.

"I'm not….…" Bo cautiously replies.

"Your not?! And you're life is not in any way in danger?"

"No..….."

"Well, then I think I might just kill you myself!" Kenzi collapses on Bo's bed. "What the fuck Bo! I left the office immediately after I got your text, ran down and got a cab, paid the cab driver an extra 50 to drive like a maniac, and ran up the stairs to your apartment. – All because I thought your life was in danger based on the text you sent me! I thought you were having a stroke, or a heart attack, or that you were trapped somewhere that made you unable to speak, so that you were only able to cry for help over a text!" Kenzi's face is all kinds of red and purple and she is throwing around hand gestures like they were condoms at a gay pride parade.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you like that. Perhaps I went a little overboard with the text." Bo gives her an apologetic smile.

"A little?! Let me read the text for you Bo. Here it is; 'HELP! SOS! EMERGENCY! NEED YOUR HELP! NEED YOU AT THE APARTMENT NOW! LIFE OR DEATH!' - All in capital letters Bo!" Kenzi shouts and throws her phone at Bo. Bo ducks just in time for the phone to fly right over her head and into the closet.

Bo gives Kenzi her most apologetic smile. "Okay maybe I exaggerated a little, but it is an emergency….. Lauren asked me to go on a date. Well, she insists that it isn't a date, but I think it is a date. The date is tomorrow but I don't have a dress that is right for the occasion."

Kenzi rolls her eyes in disbelief. "A date?! You got me worried like this because Lauren asked you on what might be a date?! And because of a dress!? I will kill you Bo! I'm too exhausted to get up right now, but once I get up, I am going to kill you!"

"Could you do it after you help me find a dress for tomorrow night?" Bo asks as sweetly and innocently as possible, while holding her hands in a prayer and giving Kenzi her most endearing smile.

Kenzi sighs but then laughs. "Fine…. But first, tell me about this "maybe date". You said Lauren asked you, but I thought you were going to ask Lauren out on a date?"

Bo walks over to the bed and gives Kenzi a kiss on the cheek for just being the best and most forgiving friend ever then she sits down next to her and tells her all about the phone conversation with Lauren.

"I'm so exited for you Bo. You and Lauren on a date…. I just have one question; Lauren told you, that she was asking you to go with her because Crystal was suppose to go with her but she got sick with the flu today and cancelled?" Kenzi asks when Bo finishes telling her about the phone call.

"Yes."

"I see…" Kenzi looks up at the ceiling but Bo sees that she is trying to suppress a smile.

"What is it Kenz?" Bo is curious.

"It's nothing." Kenzi answers and gets up from the bed.

Bo knows Kenzi well enough to know that she is hiding something. "You know something! You have to tell me Kenz." Bo says eagerly.

Kenzi walks around the bedroom fiddling with different items and picks up her phone from the floor in the closet. "I don't know what you are talking about Bo."

"Yes, you do! And you have to tell me! Don't make me call 'B.F.M.E.S.'." Bo folds her arms across her chest to show Kenzi that she means business.

"You wouldn't!" Kenzi gasps.

"I would! So, start spilling the beans missy." Bo says determined.

Kenzi puffs. "Fine! Crystal was at work today."

Bo isn't quite following. "Yeah, and? So, Crystal got sick at work today, big whoop."

Kenzi rolls her eyes again. "Bloody hell Bo! Crystal isn't sick. When I left work in a hurry because I thought your life was in actual danger, she was fine."

"Why would Lauren say that Crystal is sick and had to cancel, if she's not really sick?"

Kenzi looks at her like she is the dumbest woman on the planet. "How did you ever manage to have sex with so many woman, when you have so little sense of how they work?"

It suddenly dawns on Bo. "She wanted me to go!"

Kenzi curtsies and makes a congratulatory hand gesture.

Bo suddenly feels even happier than before. "She wanted me to go on this date with her…. But why did she insist that it isn't a date if she wanted me to go?"

"She has her reasons. You need to figure that one out for yourself or ask Lauren, I'm not helping you on that one."

Bo sends her a brooding look.

Kenzi walks over to her, grabs her hand and starts pulling her towards the door. "Now let's go out and find you a dress for tomorrow. Nothing in that closet of yours is going to cut it for your first "non-date" with Lauren. We have about 4 hours before the stores close. While we are out shopping you can buy me a little something. If you are lucky, I'll let you use that black credit card of yours on a couple of little somethings for this mamma." Kenzi winks at her. "You owe me after scaring the living daylights out of me with that text."

"Sure Kenz, whatever you want." Bo smiles and follows her best friend. It is best not to challenge Kenzi when it comes to shopping, she takes her shopping very seriously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bo! Lauren is going to be here any minute now, so stop fiddling with your hair, get your ass down here and let me take a last look at you. You've been getting ready for 2 hours now, you're not going to look any better than you do now." Kenzi shouts from the living room downstairs.

Bo takes a deep breath while taking one last look in the mirror. Kenzi did a really good job on finding the perfect dress on such short notice. The dress is a backless, black shimmered, long sleeved, knee-length, close fitted cocktail dress. Kenzi found a pair of black shimmer Manolo Blahnik BB pumps that Bo would have never chosen herself, but admittedly they fit the dress perfectly. She decided to go with her hair down and used the curling iron to curl it.

Bo grabs her black purse and walks down the stairs to Kenzi.

"How do I look? Do you think she will like it?" Bo asks nervously. She really wants to look beautiful for Lauren.

Kenzi looks at her and then covers her mouth with her hand. "You look absolutely amazing Bo. Lauren is going to be blown away." Kenzi says amazed.

"Really?" Bo feels so relieved.

Before Kenzi has a chance to say anything further the doorbell rings. Bo's heart starts pounding and she freezes. She is more nervous than she can remember being in a long time.

"Bo, I think you need to answer the door, you wouldn't want to make the doctor late for her award ceremony." Kenzi urges.

"Right. Wish me luck." Bo gives Kenzi a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for all your help Kenz."

"No problem. Thank you for the 7 shopping bags full of stuff you bought me yesterday. Now go answer the door. Have a great night, and call me and tell me all about it afterwards." Kenzi smiles.

Bo walks over to the front door and grabs the door handle, before opening she takes a deep breath and exhales. Here goes...

Lauren always looks beautiful and stunning, but Bo is in no way prepared for the vision that awaits her when she opens the door and sees Lauren.

Time stands still for Bo. Lauren looks breathtakingly stunning and she is without a doubt the most beautiful woman Bo has ever laid eyes on.

Lauren is wearing a long elegant white one-shouldered high slit evening dress. Ohhh that slit up her left leg…. Bo has no words, all she is capable of right now is staring at Lauren. Bo isn't actually sure that she's still breathing. She is however, very aware that her heart is still beating because it is racing like hell. Lauren's long blonde hair is in a beautiful half-up half-down hairstyle with a Celtic knot in the back.

"Ladies! Someone is going to have to say something. The two of you can't stay in the doorway gawking at each other all night." Kenzi shouts sarcastically from behind her.

That is when Bo realizes that Lauren also hasn't said anything, she actually seems to be as speechless and thunderstruck as Bo is.

Just as Bo is about to open her mouth, Lauren beats her to it.

"I'm sorry. Kenzi is right, I am staring. But WOW Bo…. You look amazing... Wow…. I mean… Wow….!" Lauren says astonished while admiring Bo before establishing eye contact.

The compliment gives Bo butterflies in her stomach.

"No Lauren, you look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Bo says honestly. She isn't sure if it is too honest, but frankly she doesn't care.

Lauren beams at the compliment and blushes noticeably. "Thank you Bo."

The two of them continue to stand there, staring at each other.

"Seriously you guys…." Kenzi yells.

Both Lauren and Bo seem to snap out of it.

"Yeah, we should get going." Lauren nods.

"Yes, we should. After you doctor."

As Lauren turns around and starts to walk down the stairs Bo almost trips and falls down the stairs because of the sight. How is it possible for one woman to look this beautiful, elegant, sexy, gorgeous, hot & just amazing?! It is going to be really difficult for Bo to keep her hands of Lauren tonight. Really difficult! She should have taken a much longer run this morning, like 40 miles longer.

When they reach the car Lauren holds open the door for Bo to enter first.

"Lauren, are you holding the door for me? I thought you said this isn't a date." Bo teases.

Lauren blushes again. "It's not... I just.. Oh, will you just get in?!" She says irritated.

Bo laughs as she enters the backseat of the town car. Lauren sits down on Bo's right side, with only about ten inches between them. This means that Bo is staring at the slit in Lauren's dress, at her exposed left thigh. Bo swallows nervously.

Lauren's left hand is resting on the seat right between them.

They are sitting alarmingly close and Bo is so tempted to touch Lauren. She decides to place her hands underneath her own thighs, so that she is literally sitting on her hands, in order to keep herself from touching Lauren.

Bo needs to focus on something else than Lauren's exposed leg. She might as well grill the blonde a little. "So, how is Crystal doing?"

"Sorry?" Lauren seems confused.

"Is Crystal feeling any better? –You know with the nasty flu she has…. The one that prevented her from going with you tonight... It really was a pity that she got sick, huh?" Bo struggles to keep a straight face.

"Oh, yeah the flu. She is doing better but she didn't want to risk it by going tonight." Lauren says and tucks a strain of hair behind her ear.

Bo has learned by now that Lauren does that when she is nervous or embarrassed. Hiding her amusement over Lauren's lie, Bo looks out the window to her left so that Lauren cannot see her face temporarily. "Good. It's good that she is feeling better." Bo replies and turns back to Lauren with a straight face.

"I'm happy that you agreed to come with me tonight Bo. These things can get pretty boring if you go alone." Lauren says sincerely.

Bo gives her a genuine smile. "I am glad you asked me Lauren. I'm sure we are going to have a great time. And you are sure this isn't a date?"

"Oh, I'm sure." Lauren says with great emphasis.

Bo's face falls slightly. She really wants this to be a date. Why is Lauren so intent on this not being a date? Lauren's little lie about Crystal not being able to go tonight must mean that Lauren actually wanted Bo to come tonight. And Lauren kissed her the other night. Lauren kissed her. With everything that has happened over the last month, the signals Lauren has been sending her, Bo cannot for the life of her figure out why Lauren is so intent on this not being a date. Bo wants this to be a date!

Admittedly, Bo has never been on a date before, but she feels pretty confident that if this was an actual date, she would be allowed to at least hold Lauren's hand, and right now she would actually love to just hold Lauren's hand and just feel the warmth of the beautiful blonde sitting next to her.

Bo decides to make a move, but it is not a move she is used to making so she's nervous. Bo is usually able to read women so expertly; what to say, when to say it, when to initiate physical contact, when to bash her eyelashes and all that. Bo usually has 'game', game that allows her to charm the pants off any woman. But with Lauren it is different. Lauren is unlike any other woman and this isn't a game. Bo releases her right hand from underneath her own thigh.

"But, if this was a date, I would think that holding hands would be acceptable, right?" Bo says shyly. Looking down at Lauren's hand she nervously reaches for it on the seat between them. When she touches Lauren's hand it sends an incredible sensation up through Bo's arm.

Lauren seems surprised by Bo's move and much to Bo's disappointment Lauren remains clear on the subject, although her voice seems less sure. "This isn't a date Bo." She determines in a low voice.

In discouragement and rejection, Bo quickly withdraws her hand and places it in her own lap and stares out the window on her left side.

Bo is surprised when she feels Lauren's hand on top of her own and Lauren lets her fingers interlace Bo's. Bo looks down at their hands in her lap and then turns to face Lauren.

"But… Even though this isn't a date, I don't see any problem with handholding, do you?" Lauren says looking out her own window, avoiding Bo's eyes.

"No. No problem at all." Bo says with a huge smile on her face as she looks down at their hands.

For the rest of the car ride they don't say anything else. Both women seem content sitting there in silence, holding hands while letting their fingers softly caress the other woman's fingers.

Bo has never held hands with a woman like this before. Bo has only held hands with women briefly in order to lead them out of a bar or into a bedroom, but she has never held hands with a woman just for the sake of holding hands. Sitting here in the car holding Lauren's hand feels amazing but it also feels weirdly intimate to Bo. This is much more intimate than kissing a random woman or being naked in front a woman she barely knows. Lately she has been experiencing a lot of intimate moments with Lauren, a whole lot come to think of it. But without a doubt, the most imitate thing she has ever experienced was sleeping with Lauren. Bo still hasn't told Lauren about that, she will as soon as it is the right time.

Sitting here, holding Lauren's hand, is not just intimate it is also more gratifying than Bo could have imagined, and as they approach the Jefferson Library and Museum Bo dreads the thought of having to let go of Lauren's hand. Bo could sit like this for an eternity and feel fully satisfied, she thinks to herself.

Perhaps Lauren isn't quite ready to let go either because when they pull up in front of the Library and the driver gets out and holds open the door on Lauren side, Lauren, much to Bo's pleasant surprise, doesn't let go. Lauren slides over to the door and exits the car while stilling holding on to Bo's hand.

When Bo exits the car and stands next to Lauren, she gives Lauren's hand a little squeeze while looking into Lauren's beautiful eyes. "Shall we?" She asks with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, let's." Lauren says smiling brightly before giving Bo's hand a squeeze back.

Walking up to the grand building while holding Lauren's hand, Bo has a feeling that this is going to be a magical night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: The chapter continues on the next page with "This isn't a date – part 2". – It will be uploaded within 24 hours from now.**


	10. Chapter 10 - This isn't a date - Part 2

" **This isn't a date" – Part 2**

 **Twitter: Susanne_KJ**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to The Lost Girl creators.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holding hands, they walk through the large doors and into the Library's lobby where they are greeted by an elegantly dressed blond woman standing at a desk with a guest list. As she sees Bo and Lauren her smile widens. Something about the woman seems vaguely familiar to Bo.

"Good evening." The blond greets them while her eyes focus on Bo.

"Good evening, I'm doctor Lauren Lewis and this is my plus one…"

"Bo Dennis." The blonde says while still staring at Bo and giving her a flirtatious smile. "Yes, I know, we've met."

Fuck! Bo suddenly remembers why the blonde seemed vaguely familiar. Although she doesn't remember her name, Bo now recalls that she hooked up with the blonde probably two or three months ago. Bo needs to get this show on the road, before things become any more awkward than they already are.

A puzzled Lauren looks at the blonde first and then at Bo. When Lauren shakes her head slightly and lets go of Bo's hand, Bo knows that Lauren understands the blonde's not so subtle hint.

Bo is displeased to feel Lauren's hand leave her own and frustrated with the blonde for being so tactless. "Lauren…" Bo begins.

"I guess, we'll just go right ahead and go upstairs." Lauren says curtly and starts walking towards the elevator, leaving Bo at the desk.

Bo gives the indiscrete blonde an irritated glance before she sets after Lauren in stride, trying to catch up to her. This is not how the night was supposed to start.

Bo catches up with Lauren, who is now waiting for the elevator.

As Bo joins her, Lauren keeps staring straight ahead, focusing on the closed elevator door. "Anyone you know?" Lauren asks upset and in a way that feels more rhetorical than anything else.

It dawns on Bo that Lauren might be jealous. The thought makes Bo feel oddly happy. She isn't at all happy that Lauren is currently upset but that thought of Lauren caring enough to get jealous is a marvellous thought. On the other hand, jealousy isn't going to help her win over Lauren, it might push her away. Bo knows that her track record with woman is not a good selling point and it's not something Lauren is all that happy about judging by their previous conversations, so she needs to get Lauren to look past it rather than be confronted with it.

Bo is standing besides Lauren in front of the elevator but seeing as how Lauren seems intent on not looking at her Bo decides to step in front of Lauren, forcing her to look at Bo. This night means too much to Bo and she won't let some random hook-up from the past ruin it.

Lauren puffs a bit and looks down at the floor when Bo steps in front of her.

Bo lowers her head so that she is looking up at Lauren's beautiful but slightly fuming eyes. "Lauren, she was no one, okay? Really…. She is just someone I met briefly some time ago. " She says and sends Lauren a heartfelt smile.

Lauren looks resignedly at her. "Like I'm 'no one'…. Soon I'll also be just 'someone you met briefly.'"

The fact that Lauren would even momentarily question her being a "no one" to Bo makes Bo feel like she was just stabbed in the heart.

Bo takes both of Lauren's hands into her own, although Lauren doesn't seem too willing to let her at first. Looking into Lauren's eyes Bo tries to figure out how she can convince Lauren that nothing could be farther form the truth. She decides to break her one rule with Lauren, because this is the only way that she knows how to do this.

Still maintaining eye contact and holding both of Lauren's hands in her own Bo takes a step towards Lauren so that their faces are inches from each other. Bo sees Lauren's confusion and trepidation by the move but Bo doesn't waver. "Lauren, I am going to do something that I promised you that I wouldn't." Bo sees the confusion painted on Lauren's face become even greater. "You kissed me at the fundraiser but I haven't kissed you yet, I promised I wouldn't unless you said please, but in a couple of seconds I am going to kiss you – unless you stop me." Bo's heart is racing. She wants this and she hopes that Lauren lets her but she knows she is taking a chance. Lauren is mad and probably not in the mood for Bo to kiss her right now, but Lauren doesn't say anything to object.

Bo releases Lauren's hands. She licks her lower lip and watches as Lauren's eyes focus on this movement. Without warning, Bo swiftly moves her right hand to Lauren's lower back and quickly pulls her close to her so that their bodies are tightly pressed against each other, causing Lauren to give out a small whimper. Looking into Lauren's eyes, Bo places her left hand behind Lauren's head letting it intertwine her beautiful blonde locks before she uses it to pull Lauren's lips to her own.

Their first kiss was gentle, soft and intimate but this time Bo wants to convince Lauren how much she wants her, convince her of the things Bo is not yet ready to say with words, convince her that no other woman matters. So, Bo kisses Lauren passionately, lustfully, assuredly, fervently, and sincerely as she lets her lips and tongue explore and consume Lauren's. After Lauren's initial surprise vanishes, Bo feels how Lauren looses herself in the kiss as well and she lets her fingers dig into Bo's bare back holding her tightly against her own body. During the kiss Bo faintly registers the sound of the elevator door opening ready for them to enter but she ignores it, nothing is going to keep her from finishing this kiss.

Bo slowly lets her lips part from Lauren's. "I have wanted to do that for a whole month." Bo says breathlessly, stilling holding Lauren tightly pressed against her own body. "Lauren, you are not a "no one" to me, nothing could be farther from the truth. Now, let's go upstairs and have a great non-date." She pleads as she releases Lauren and takes a step toward the elevator before holding out her hand for Lauren to accept.

Lauren seems utterly dazed, which gives Bo great satisfaction. "Okay." She says mesmerized before taking Bo's hand once again.

"Okay." Bo says relieved and happy that she is holding Lauren's hand again, that Lauren seems to have let go of the little incident, but most of all that Lauren let Bo kiss her. Bo could kiss Lauren from now till eternity and not get tired of it, which is surprising actually because normally Bo only kisses women as a means to an end, but with Lauren it is different. - Very different.

Standing in the elevator Bo has the widest smile on her face and from the corner of her eye she can see that Lauren is smiling just as much, which only makes Bo smile even more.

Just as the elevator doors are about to open Bo leans in and whispers into Lauren's ear; "But Lauren, I'm not breaking my rule again, next time you will have to say 'please'."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Jefferson Library and Museum is stunning. The main ballroom where the gala is being held is shaped like a magnificent dome, it is the perfect place for a glamorous gala event.

The guests seem to be predominantly middle-aged rich couples, where the men could stand to loose a few pounds and the woman could stand to gain a few. – What women don't do to live up to the standards of men, Bo thinks to herself.

Women across the room turn their heads as Bo follows Lauren to their table, some even wink at her or give her a suggestive nod.

Bo doesn't notice the attention she is getting but Lauren does. "Is this what it is always like for you?" Lauren asks amazed.

"What?" Bo has no clue what Lauren is talking about.

"Women staring at you like this, goggling you anywhere and everywhere you go. Woman are practically throwing themselves at you, batting their eyelashes at you, and giving you their come-hither looks."

Tonight Bo actually hadn't noticed the attention. Normally she would be scanning the room every few minutes, picking up on every woman that seemed interested and then give them just the right amount of attention and the right look at the right time. Bo's ego normally feeds on that kind of attention but tonight Bo hadn't noticed, the only woman she has noticed tonight is the one standing next to her right now.

"I guess." She answers honestly. "But Lauren, I haven't noticed tonight because I frankly don't give a damn. I'm here on a non-date with the most beautiful and amazing woman in the entire building and I only care about the looks and stares that she gives me. – So feel free to bat your eyelashes at me or give me a come-hither look." Bo gives her a wink.

Lauren blushes but seems content with the answer.

During the gala dinner they are seated at a round table that seats 8, but they might as well have been seated at a table just the two of them. The two of them are in deep conversation the entire time; laughing, joking, making fun of other guests, discussing whether or not toupees are still acceptable, and just simply enjoying each other's company without really sensing the other 6 people seated at the table. Lauren also tells Bo about some of the amazing doctors that are in the room with them and it is obvious that Lauren holds many of them in very high regard.

Bo is amazed by how effortlessly the conversation with Lauren flows and how much fun she is having at an otherwise stuck-up posh gala event. Bo is happy to see that Lauren seems to be having a good time as well, she is smiling a lot and laughing. Each smile and laughter from Lauren makes Bo feel like time freezes for just a second.

Bo is listening very attentively and interestedly to Lauren explain more about the award she is being given shortly, when Bo spots a potential disaster about 100 feet behind Lauren. Bo instantly feels uneasy. This could potentially ruin the whole night. After what happened in the lobby downstairs there is no way that Lauren will be too happy if she meets Janet. Bo remembers that her name is Janet because the woman wouldn't shut up the entire ride home to her apartment. She also remembers the name because it hasn't been that long since they hooked up. Janet is the brunette she hooked up with almost 3 weeks ago, the night she had brought Lauren French food and Lauren opened up about Evony. It seems so stupid now, because now she realizes that Kenzi was right at the time, Bo only had sex with her because she was trying to run away from her feelings for Lauren. But somehow it does not seem likely that Lauren will understand that, if Janet makes an indiscrete scene. Janet seems to be there as a server for the catering firm. Perhaps Bo is lucky and Janet won't notice her.

Before Bo can worry any further about the Janet-situation the microphone up on stage is switched on and a middle-aged woman announces that it is time for the award ceremony to start.

It takes about 45 minutes before it is time for Lauren to receive her award. When Lauren's name is announced and she is called up to the stage Bo stands up and pulls out Lauren's chair for her. Lauren looks nervous and perhaps a little embarrassed by all the attention. Lauren told Bo earlier that she was nervous about giving her acceptance speech in front of so many prominent, respected, and accomplished colleagues that she admires. As Lauren gets up from her chair Bo briefly takes her hand into her own and gives it a comforting squeeze to ease her nerves a bit and with a reassuring smile she says, "You've got this Lauren."

Lauren smiles appreciatively and leans in to give Bo a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Bo." Lauren leaves the table and walks up to the stage.

Although Bo can clearly see how nervous Lauren is, she does a great job on her speech. Bo feels surprisingly proud sitting there watching Lauren stand up on that stage with such beauty and gracefulness.

When Lauren finishes her speech and returns to the table she beams with pride and relief. With trembling hands she lifts her champagne glass and drinks all of it before breathing a sigh of relief.

"You did great Lauren." Bo whispers with a proud smile.

"Thank you." Lauren says happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the ceremony ends a big orchestra begins to play and people leave their tables and move over to the dance floor or the cocktail tables to mingle.

Lauren grabs Bo's hand and starts to pull her towards the dance floor. "Common" she says, giving Bo an impish smile.

"Where are we going?" Bo asks worriedly.

"Dancing." Lauren grins.

Oh no! Bo really doesn't' want to dance. She never dances! And she hates ballroom dancing. "Dancing… No. No. We are not going dancing." She tries.

Lauren stops. "Why not?" She asks pouting.

Lauren's pouting is adorable and the pouting alone almost makes Bo give in. If Lauren is going to make her dance BO might as well take a stab at the whole non-date issue. "I don't like ballroom dancing Lauren. Also, you keep insisting that this isn't a date but ballroom dancing seems very date-like. Do you want to make an amendment and agree that this is in fact a date?"

Lauren shakes her head. "No. No amendments. I still want to dance though. Come on. Dance with me Bo. Maybe you will like ballroom dancing - with me…. I'll lead, you don't have to worry about it and it isn't as difficult as it looks." Lauren says, clearly assuming that Bo's reluctance against ballroom dancing stems from a lack of skills. This could be fun.

"Okay." She gives in. This woman could make Bo do just about anything. Bo would have a hard time denying her anything.

Lauren does a good job leading them through the first two dances and it actually is a lot more fun than Bo had anticipated, Plus she gets to have a lot of physical contact with her beautiful doctor. Lauren is really beautiful and elegant as she leads them around the dance floor. Bo could study this woman for an eternity.

Lauren lets go of Bo at the end of the second melody, ready to leave the dance floor again. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" She smiles.

Bo grabs her hand and pulls her to her own body. "Nah, it wasn't so bad. Now it is my turn to lead." She says playfully.

Lauren seems very surprised but before she can say anything the next melody begins and Bo expertly leads them away.

Lauren looks impressed and surprised as they dance and Bo continues to expertly lead them through one dance after the other.

"I thought you said you didn't like ballroom dancing?" Lauren says smiling.

"I did. But I didn't say that I wasn't any good at it. Trick made me take ballroom dance lessons for 3 years when I was younger." Bo dips Lauren skilfully.

"Well, I'm quite surprised and impressed, you are really good at it."

"Thank you. And I'm actually full of surprises miss Lewis." Bo gives her a wink.

"That you are Ysabeau Dennis, that you are." Lauren says and smiles.

They dance for a very long time, laughing, smiling and just having fun and enjoying the time together. Bo is having an amazing night. Dancing with Lauren like this truly is magical.

The longer they dance, the more their bodies seem to adjust to each other and their hands seem to become less self-ware, the level of intimacy increasing with each song.

Between two songs their eyes fixate on each other.

"It's a shame this isn't a date." Bo teases.

Lauren swallows. "Why?"

"Because…." Bo dips Lauren and leans down to whisper into her ear. "Because, if this was a date… - I would want to show you just how good a time I was having and show you what effect you have on me. If this was a date, I would do things that are only suitable for a date, not for a non-date." Bo straightens up and lets Lauren do the same.

At first, Lauren looks surprised and hesitant, then thoughtful but she doesn't say anything. After a few seconds she bites her lip.

There it is again, that lip biting, the things it does to Bo's body…. Bo continues to follow the music but they have noticeably lost tempo.

"Don't bite your lip Lauren. I told you what effect it has on me." Bo warns and takes a deep breath in order to control herself.

Lauren doesn't release her lower lip at first she just stares into Bo's eyes. "I know, that is why I am biting my lip." She says flirtatiously.

Bo comes to a halt in their dance. "Really?" Bo asks astonished.

"Really…"

"But I told you that it makes me want to kiss the crap out of you."

Lauren smiles. "You did. I remember. - That's why I'm doing it….. As a doctor I am curious, strictly for research purposes of course, what exactly would you do if this was actually a date?" Lauren asks playfully.

Bo doesn't answer, instead she searches Lauren's face and eyes for answers. Is Lauren really saying what Bo thinks she is saying? Before she can overthink it, Bo grabs Lauren's hand and walks across the dance floor and out of the ballroom.

"Bo, where are we going?" Lauren asks nervously behind her.

Bo takes them down a corridor, looking for somewhere private. "I'm going to show you what I would do if this was a date."

Bo eventually finds a room with a large desk in the middle of the room. Bo walks over to the desk with Lauren close behind.

Bo nods towards the desk. "Hop up."

Lauren looks cautious and silently questions the command.

"Hop up on the desk Lauren. You don't have to look so worried, I told you I am not going to touch you."

Lauren still looks hesitant but climbs up on the desk without taking her eyes of Bo. Bo knows that Lauren is out of her comfort zone right now and that she is unsure of what Bo will do. Maintaining eye contact Bo walks slowly over to Lauren.

"Place your hands behind you on the desk, then lean back slightly and use them to support your weight." Bo instructs.

"Why?" Lauren asks nervously.

"Because, I am going to show you what I would do if this was a date but I am going to keep my promise and do it without actually touching you. For me to able to do that, I need to know that you are not going to touch me because if you do I don't think I will be able to control myself. I need to know that your hands are preoccupied, so place your hands behind your back and let yourself lean back a little."

With big eyes Lauren silently does as told.

"Okay, so now I am going to show you what I would do if this was a date Lauren. Spread your legs a little." Bo says as she stands right in front of Lauren.

"Bo…." Lauren says with apprehension.

"Lauren, if you want me to do this then you are going to have to trust me. You have to spread your legs a little so that I can stand between them. I won't touch them or remove your dress, I just need closer access to your upper body."

Lauren looks at her for quite a few seconds. Bo sees a few fleeting thoughts flicker across Lauren's face but eventually Lauren does as told. Bo takes a step forward so that she is standing with her waist against the desk and Lauren's legs on each side of her hips. Lauren isn't taking her eyes off of Bo, she is watching her like pray watches a predator.

Bo doesn't make a move but waits while staring at Lauren. This moment is filled with so much lust, desire, and intimacy and Bo just wants to cherish it for a moment, cherish having Lauren so close and cherish that she is trusting her.

She can see that Lauren is nervous but if Bo isn't mistaken Lauren is also turned on. She can see Lauren's pulse on her neck and hear her quickened breaths. Bo slowly places her hands on the desk on each side of Lauren's thighs and leans in slightly. The move makes Lauren bite her lip with anticipation.

Damn this woman and the effect it has on Bo! "Stop biting your lip Lauren. I am serious this time." She warns. Bo wants to do this right, without breaking her promise to Lauren, but if Lauren keeps biting her lip or touches her she knows it will become almost impossible for her to control herself.

Lauren takes the warning seriously enough to release her lip.

Bo moves her head close to Lauren's right ear. "Good. Now if this was a date we would be like we are now but I would kiss you here." Bo says with her lips an inch from a spot right behind Lauren's right ear, showing her exactly where she would kiss her but making sure not to let her mouth actually touch Lauren's skin.

"Then I would kiss you here." She says moving her mouth 2 inches further down Lauren's neck. "Then here….. And here.." Bo continues, as she moves her mouth slowly down Lauren's neck and over her collarbone out to Lauren's bare shoulder. Bo registers Lauren's small gaps as she moves across her torso.

"Should I continue to show you, or do you want me to stop?" Bo asks in a low voice with her eyes on Lauren. She wants Lauren's permission to continue. Bo doesn't want Lauren to be in any way uncomfortable, that's the last thing she wants.

"Yes. Continue." Lauren answers under her breath.

Being granted permission to continue places a huge smile on Bo's face. Still keeping her own hands resting on the table she leans in again and does the exact same thing to Lauren's other side, trailing imaginary kisses from her neck to her shoulder. When she reaches the shoulder she moves her head so that it is inches from Lauren's. "Tilt your head slightly backwards." She instructs in a soft hushed tone. Lauren's breath catches but she does as told.

With Lauren's magnificent throat exposed to her, Bo moves even closer. Her mouth now only a quarter of an inch from Lauren's chin, she starts to slowly and sensually blow her warm breath down onto Lauren's throat. She sees Lauren's body shiver as she trails her way down Lauren's throat and down to her chest. Lauren's chest becomes suddenly still.

Bo stops for a second. "Remember to breath Lauren." She whispers, pleased by the effect this has on the gorgeous blonde. Lauren takes a deep breath and Bo continues her trail.

Placing her lips an inch above Lauren's right breast Bo looks up into Lauren's eyes. "Then I would kiss you here, and here, and here." She says moving in a circle around where Lauren's nipple is positioned under the dress. Lauren's breaths become shallower. Bo moves to the other breast and does the same.

She moves her head back up to Lauren's. "Am I making it clear enough for you doctor about what I would do if this was a date?" She asks teasingly.

It takes a while before Lauren is able to silently nod. Bo smiles pleased. They better get back before things get out of hand. Just as she is about to pull away, Lauren speaks.

Lauren stares into Bo's eyes as she almost breathlessly says, "Very clear. However, I don't think it is clear enough. I might need you to show me again. – For research purposes of course."

Bo is surprised by the doctor's willingness to play along, not that she is complaining. This not touching Lauren is much more intense and hot and wildly arousing than actually touching any other woman.

Bo does as instructed and repeats everything she just did, noticing that Lauren becomes increasingly turned on judging by her breaths and little gasps. As she reaches Lauren's breasts again, Bo is caught of guard when Lauren without warning leans slightly forward, removes her hands from the table and grabs Bo's shoulder and neck.

As soon as Lauren's hands make contact with Bo's skin it feels as tough something is unleashed within her.

Lauren's hands pull Bo's face up to her own. Bo tightens her grip on the desk, consciously and desperately trying not to loose control.

Faces inches from each other they stare into each other's eyes, both trying to control their heavy breathing.

"Kiss me." Lauren whispers between breaths.

Hearing Lauren say those words almost knocks the wind out of her. Bo wants her so badly, she has never wanted another woman like this.

Bo closes her eyes, fighting to maintain control. "If that is what you want Lauren, then you have to say "please". I need to know that you really want me to. I need to know that you want this."

Lauren's reply is instantaneous. "Please. Please Bo. Please."

Those words are Bo's undoing. There is no chance of her controlling herself now. She reaches for the back of Lauren's head, pulls her in and kisses her. Their kisses bear sign of craving, longing, and desire. Bo wants to kiss this woman forever, she needs to kiss this woman forever. Bo grabs Lauren's lower back and pulls her even closer to Bo's waist. On some level Bo knows that they need to stop, they cannot be doing this, here, now, not when this is Lauren's first time since Evony but at the same time Bo cannot stop. They loose themselves in each other and soon their hands are all over each other. Bo pulls back dazed and starts to kiss Lauren's ears, her neck, and starts to move down her chest, while Lauren's right hand is in Bo's hair and her left hand is grabbing Bo's ass holding her tight between her legs.

Suddenly they are interrupted as two other guests walk into the room laughing and talking. The two guests, a young man and a young woman, stop in their tracks when they see Lauren and Bo. Bo quickly steps away from the desk and Lauren and Lauren jumps down from the desk and straightens her dress.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything. " The young man apologizes and the two guests walk back out of the room snickering.

Bo and Lauren look at each other and then they both burst into laughter.

"It's just like being teenagers again and having your parents walk in on you." Lauren laughs.

She walks over to Bo, grabs her hand and starts to lead them back to the main ballroom. "Common. We better get back to the gala before we end up naked on that desk."

"That was hot though!" Bo says with an impish smile as they reach the main ballroom again.

Lauren turns her head so that she is facing Bo. "Tell me about it. This time I'm the one who's wet." Lauren says with a wicked smile.

Bo's jaw drops and she stops walking, causing Lauren to come to a halt as well. "Fuck Lauren!"

Bo knows Lauren is referring to their little incident on the lakeshore but this isn't fair. Bo is 1 second away from dying of blue balls. "You are trying to kill me. You are seriously trying to kill me. Don't talk dirty to me right now. I can't handle it." Bo pleads.

Lauren just laughs "Well, now you know how I felt"

"Awww, common Lauren! You are not helping." Bo says and fakes crying. She is way too turned on right now for this, but at the same time she loves that Lauren is showing this sexually playful side of herself.

"Common, let's get you a drink." Lauren says with a sympathetic expression as she pulls Bo further into the big ballroom.

Bo lets go of Lauren's hand. "I'm coming, just please don't touch me right now. – Like at all." Bo says while shaking her head.

Lauren laughs and looks utterly pleased with herself and she continues to do so all the way over to the bar.

Lauren gets the two of them a glass of champagne and Bo drinks hers within seconds which makes Lauren chuckle.

Lauren seems to understand that Bo needs a distraction right now. "So Bo, tell me about Trick. You lived with him as a child?"

Bo is just about to answer when she feels a gentle hand being placed on her left shoulder.

Bo turns to see whose hand it is.

"Audrey?!"

"Hi Bo." Audrey says while sending Bo an alluring smile before she leans in and gives Bo a kiss at the corner of her mouth, and Bo is too stunned to stop her.

Bo is so dumbfound that she just stands there staring at the redhead in front of her. Audrey looks the same as last time Bo saw her, perhaps a little older, but still stunning for someone in their late forties. It must have been 3 years since Bo last saw her. Audrey always looked immaculate, always, and tonight is no different. – Her designer dresses, her expensive jewellery, and her perfect hair and make-up.

"You never were much of a talker Bo but you are being very quiet, even for you. Have you missed me?" Audrey asks staring at Bo and wetting her lips with her tongue.

It's the sound of Lauren clearing her throat that brings Bo back.

Lauren! Shit! Bo nervously spins around and sees Lauren staring at Bo and Audrey with an expression on her face that is anything but pleased.

"Sorry. Ehhmm. I was just so surprised to see Audrey." Bo apologizes, looking from Lauren to Audrey and back to Lauren again. "Lauren, this is Audrey. Audrey this is Lauren."

Lauren takes a few steps forward and steps in front of Bo so that she is standing right between Bo and Audrey and with a cold expression on her face she extends her hand to Audrey. "Doctor Lauren Lewis. Bo's date."

Bo looks at Lauren with surprise. Lauren steeping between Bo and Audrey AND calling Bo her date seems awful territorial. Bo likes it, but it is still very surprising to her.

Audrey rudely looks past Lauren and directly at Bo, giving Bo an amused look before shaking Lauren's hand. "Audrey Davies. Nice to meet you doctor Lewis."

Lauren keeping her eyes on Audrey and Audrey starring at Bo, the two of them shake hands with very little enthusiasm or sincerity. This really is an uncomfortable situation for Bo.

"I must say I'm surprised to see you here Bo but much more so to see you here on a date. I didn't think you dated Bo?" The way Audrey says it makes it seem like an obvious stab at Lauren.

"Never found anyone worth dating before." Bo answers curtly, irritated that Audrey seems intent on stirring up trouble for her right now.

"Ouch!" Audrey says mockingly. Bo knows Audrey well enough to know that she is not actually hurt by her comment.

Bo reaches for Lauren's hand to reassure her but Lauren withdraws her hand at the attempt.

"I'm sorry but how do the two of you know each other?" Lauren asks while folding her arms cross her chest.

Audrey gives them both a devilish smile. "Bo, do you want tell her?"

Bo sends Audrey an annoyed look before turning to face Lauren. "Audrey and I use to be friends a long time ago."

"Friends?" Audrey laughs sarcastically. "I don't think you can call two people who fuck like rabbits regularly, but never do anything else, friends."

"Audrey!" Bo growls and looks at Lauren nervously. Lauren looks anything but happy. This is a disaster!

"I am sorry Lauren, if you will excuses us for a second." Bo apologises. Lauren is about to interject something but Bo grabs Audrey's arm and leads her away before Lauren has a chance to really say anything.

When they are at a distance where Lauren can no longer hear them Bo looses it. "God dammit Audrey! Did you really have to do that?"

Audrey places a hand on Bo's arm and ignores Bo's question. "You look good Bo, really good. We should reconnect. We were good you and I."

Bo removes Audrey's hand from her arm, painfully aware that Lauren is watching them. "Don't Audrey!"

Audrey looks at her with surprise. "You never turn down sex. What has happened to you? Don't tell me you are actually on a date with that sad version of a woman back there... She seems quite ordinary." Audrey looks over Bo's shoulder at Lauren when she says that last bit.

"Don't you dare call her that! Not that I owe you anything, but for your information she is the most fantastic person I have ever met and nothing about her is sad or ordinary! Don't talk about her, just don't Audrey! And yes, I am on a date with her."

"Wow! Take it easy Bo….. I didn't mean to hit a nerve. She must be really good in bed if she has this affect on you, you've never been this way before." Audrey bats her eyes at Bo.

It takes a few seconds for Bo to respond. "It's not like that."

Audrey regards her for a while. Then she looks back at Lauren and her expression changes. "No... Tell me you're kidding... You haven't had sex with her yet...?!" Bo had forgotten how good Audrey is at reading her and it irritates her.

"It's none of your business Audrey!" Bo snarls.

Audrey bursts out in a fake laughter. "This is too good to be true. Bo Dennis falling for a woman. Never thought I would see the day. Too bad it won't work. We both know who you are Bo. You sleep with anything that moves, it is just a matter of time before you stray. You and I are not the monogamous types, we don't do relationships, we fuck."

Bo is raging inside. "Yeah, your husband should know."

"My husband knows about you and I, and he knows I sleep around. He does whatever he wants and so do I. The difference between you and I Bo, is that I am honest about who I am. You are kidding yourself if you think you can have a shot at a normal relationship with the little doctor back there."

Audrey's comment hurts more than Bo would like to admit.

"Stop being a bitch Audrey! You don't know me anymore. A lot has happened in the last 3 years. It was 'nice' running into you. Go find your rich husband and leave Lauren and me alone." Bo says angrily and walks away.

"You have my number." Audrey shorts behind her. Audrey is, if nothing else, persistent.

Lauren looks angry, hurt, disappointed, annoyed, and utterly pissed when Bo gets back. Why did this have to happen?! Everything was going so well. It was one of the best nights in Bo's life.

"I am so sorry Lauren! Really, so sorry! There is no excuse for Audrey's behaviour." Bo pleads.

"Who was she?" Lauren asks sharply while looking in Audrey's direction.

Bo sighs. "No one. Just someone I used to know."

"No." Lauren says firmly

"No?"

Still not looking at Bo but staring at Audrey, Lauren clarifies. "Yes, no. You are not going to get away with that answer a second time tonight, especially after that 'performance'. That woman is a piece of work. Tell me who she is."

Bo takes a deep breath, her eyes on Lauren. "Fine, I will tell you Lauren but you have to look at me."

Lauren sighs but then reluctantly turns to face Bo. Bo sees the hurt in Lauren's eyes and she feels terrible.

Bo wants to be honest with Lauren but she still wants to choose her words wisely. "Okay. Her name is Audrey Davies, as she said. I met her about 6 years ago when I was young. I…. I…. Well, I…" Bo is finding it very hard to tell Lauren all of this. It all feels like something that happened a lifetime ago, like something that happened to a different person. "I was partying a lot and meeting a lot women when I met Audrey. She was older, married, rich, bored and we… We… Yeah, we had a very casual agreement where we would…"

"Fuck! Yeah, she mentioned that. Charming woman." Lauren interrupts angrily. "I thought you had never had a relationship Bo? How long did it go on?"

"We didn't have a relationship Lauren, we really didn't. Audrey and I were only a physical thing, no emotions or anything like that were ever involved. It was a no-strings-thing. Honestly, it was just something that was easy and convenient for both of us. She is married and I only wanted… -Sex. We met on and off for about 3 years whenever we needed to."

Lauren shakes her head in bewilderment but before Lauren says anything else Janet appears behind her.

It is official; the entire world of hook-ups and women are conspiring against Bo tonight!

"Hi Bo." Janet says smiling when she approaches them, oblivious to what is going on.

Lauren sighs and shakes her head fiercely. "Let me guess; another one." she mutters under her breath.

Bo holds up a hand to stop Janet. "Janet, right now is not a good time."

Janet looks puzzled at Lauren, then back at Bo. "Okay. Well, sorry. I just wanted to give you my number because I guess you lost it. I gave it to you the other night but you haven't called me yet so I figured that you had lost it. So here you go." Janet hands her a napkin with a number on it. "Call me Bo, I had fun." She sends Bo an air kiss and walks away.

There is no God. There is no God. If there is a God he or she is out to get Bo. This is a freaking nightmare!

Bo looks at Lauren and she is about to open her mouth but Lauren beats her to it.

Lauren's expression is full of disbelief, hurt and disappointment. "The other night? You had sex with that woman the other night?"

"No! No! I don't know why she said that because it wasn't the other night Lauren. I promise you that it wasn't."

"When then?"

"Lauren…." Bo begs.

"When?" Lauren demands.

Bo sighs. "A couple of weeks ago, 3 weeks I think."

Lauren sighs and walks away from Bo but after a few steps she turns back around and walks back to Bo. "I knew you had sex with a lot of women but this was beyond my imagination Bo! Are there any women in this room you haven't screwed?! You know what, I don't care! You are single, you can have sex with any woman you want. I don't care. I'm just happy I didn't have sex with you. I think it is time we go home, it's getting late." Lauren tries to hide the tears that have appeared in her eyes.

"Lauren…" Bo pleads but Lauren is already headed for the exit. Bo has never felt less whole than she does right now, she feels utterly lost.

The car ride home is painfully awkward. Lauren refuses to speak to her. Bo is so frustrated because these incidents tonight ruined a fantastic evening and the worst part about it is that it is all because of Bo's past. It's not like she can change the past, change who she has had sex with. Bo understands why Lauren is upset but she cannot change the past.

"Lauren, will you please talk to me. I am sorry, okay? But I can't change the past. I can't change who I have had sex with before I met you."

Lauren faces Bo. "3 weeks ago, you did know me Bo…. " When Bo sees the hurt in Lauren's eyes as she says this, she feels like she is going to die.

Bo doesn't know what to say, she doesn't know how to make this better. She knows that she shouldn't have had sex with Janet 3 weeks ago.

No one says anything for a couple of minutes. When Lauren speaks again her voice is different, it bears no sign of hurt but rather of resignation. "Listen Bo, you don't have to explain. You have been very honest from the start about who you are. You're the woman who has sex with everyone, just no one in particular. - I get that now. I should have listened to you and accepted it sooner because you were very honest with me. You have nothing to explain or apologize for. I should have listened to you. I have no right to be mad, so I am the one who should be apologizing for getting upset." Lauren's indifference towards Bo as she says it is what hurts the most.

"Lauren..." Before Bo can say anything further the car is at Bo's apartment.

"Goodnight Bo." Lauren says and it is obvious that conversation is over.

Bo gets out of the car and watches it drive away with Lauren, with her heart.

Bo stands there on the sidewalk with her keys in her hands, starring at the road where the car took a turn. What is she going to do? If she doesn't do anything Lauren will most likely never speak to her again and that thought is unbearable.

No! The night is not going to end like this.

Bo gets her phone out of her purse and calls for a cab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later she is knocking on Lauren's door.

Lauren opens the door, clearly surprised to see Bo.

Bo speaks before Lauren has a chance to close the door. "I refuse to end the night like this Lauren. I'm so sorry about tonight but I cannot change the past Lauren. I hate that we ran into those women tonight and that they ruined one of the best nights in my life but I don't know what I am suppose to do about my past."

"I know Bo. As I said, you don't have anything to apologize for. I am sorry for going off on you like that. You really were very honest with me, you never promised me anything or let me to believe that you were something that you are not, I just didn't listen to you. I'm the one who is sorry. I should have been realistic. I let myself get carried away." Lauren says in a pained voice.

"Lauren, we need to talk. You need to hear me out and I will listen to whatever you have to say and I will answer whatever questions you may have." Bo isn't running this time.

Bo takes a step forward trying to enter Lauren's apartment but Lauren holds out an arm blocking Bo's way.

Bo is surprised and disappointed. "Really? You not going to let me in? This is how we are doing this?"

Lauren looks down. "I don't think it's the best idea."

Bo raises her eyebrow. "Seriously? I just want to talk. I'm not going to attack you or anything Lauren. I can control myself, you know?!"

"It's me I don't trust Bo." Lauren says with a low voice, avoiding eye contact.

"What?"

Lauren looks up at Bo. "I loose myself when I am around you."

Bo doesn't say anything.

Lauren holds out her hands in disbelief. "I mean look at you Bo! There is a reason why women stare at you everywhere you go. There is a reason why it is so easy for you to get women to have sex with you. You are indescribably beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and you are magnificent, and hot, and sexy, and charming, and just irresistible. You have an effect on women that seems humanly impossible and I'm not immune to that, at all…. I loose my common sense when I am near you. My body and heart wants what my brain knows that I cannot have. And against my better judgement, over the last month I have kept loosing myself when I am near you."

Bo is speechless, utterly speechless.

Lauren turns and walks into her apartment, leaving Bo standing flabbergasted in the doorway.

"I feel like Icarus Bo. I feel like Icarus flying too close to the sun. I know who you are. I know how you go through a new woman every night or every other night. You have sex with a woman and then you move on to the next one. I was reminded of that tonight, multiple times…. - So it doesn't matter what I want, or how much I want it, because I know it's not the same thing that you want. Like Icarus, I know that I am going to get burned Bo. You are a magnificent sun but I will be the one who gets hurt because I let myself get too close to you.

I cannot let my desire cloud my judgement. My wings would melt and fail me, and like Icarus I am not sure I would be able to fly again if that were to happen."

Bo silently walks into the apartment and sits down on Lauren's couch. She needs to sit down.

Lauren's expression is one of sadness and hurt but also one of relief, relief to finally be saying what she needs to say. "After everything that has happened these past 5 weeks, I can't have sex with you Bo and not have it mean something to me. It would mean something to me Bo. But I would know that it wouldn't mean the same thing to you. You would move on to the next woman within a couple of nights." Lauren pauses briefly.

"You have sex with a new women all the time, you don't do dates, you don't sleep with women, you don't develop feelings for women, you had a fuck buddy for 3 years, you don't do relationships and you have never been in love. At this point in my life, with all that I have gone through the last couple of years, I don't just want casual sex with a woman that I have been wildly attracted to since the moment I met her in her bar, a woman I have started to develop feelings for, which I have Bo, believe me I didn't want to, but I have. But, I know that we are too different, we want different things. You don't want anything more than sex and I would want… - much more than sex. So, I can't be near you because whenever I am I loose all my common sense because I am so attracted to you and I want you so badly, I almost forget how much I would get hurt if I gave in." Lauren is finished talking but Bo is incapable of speaking right now. Lauren has feelings for her.

"Bo, say something." Lauren says desperately.

Bo finally understands why Lauren insisted on tonight not being a date. There are so many things that Bo would like to say to Lauren right now, to reassure her that the things that they want aren't so different after all but somehow Bo doesn't seem to be able to say any of those things. Bo isn't quite ready to open herself up so bluntly to the woman standing in front of her because even though Lauren doesn't know it, she has Bo's heart in her hands. So instead Bo looks into Laurens eyes and says what she has wanted to say all night. "I really wanted tonight to be a date."

Lauren seems surprised that those are the words Bo chooses. "What? You don't do dates. You have never been on a date."

"You are right. I have never been on a date or even wanted to go on a date but I really wanted tonight to be a date. I wanted to go on this date with you Lauren." She says honestly. "Did you not want it to be a date?" Bo asks nervously.

"Bo, please don't say something like that just because you think that it is what I want to hear. Of course I wanted it to be a date, I purposely kept saying that tonight wasn't a date because I know you don't do dates."

"I'm not saying anything because I think that is what you want to hear Lauren, I am being honest with you. I really wanted to go on this date with you. When you called me asking me to go with you to the gala, I was actually at home trying to come up with a way to ask you out. I wanted to go on a date with you. After you kissed me at the fundraiser I haven't been able to think about anything else."

Lauren seems utterly surprised.

Bo takes her chance. "Go on a date with me."

Lauren tilts her head. "Bo…"

Bo looks straight into her eyes, wishing for Lauren to see her sincerity and seriousness. "Let me take you out on a date. Please, Lauren."

Lauren regards her for a while. "Let's say I did go out with you Bo, then what?"

"What do you mean?" Bo asks confused.

"After one date, then what?" Lauren folds her arms across her chest.

Bo gives her a genuine but careful smile. "Then hopefully we would go on a another date."

"And another after that?" Lauren asks curtly.

"Yes…"

Lauren sighs. "Bo, we both know that you don't date."

"Please stop telling me that I don't date Lauren. I didn't date but as I have just told you, I want to date you."

"But Bo, what is the point? You and I would still want different things. Going on dates with you, spending more time together, would only make it much harder later on. Because we would always be headed for disaster. Tonight I was reminded why all of this is a bad idea. I have let myself begin to fall for you over the last couple of weeks. But as I just told you I know this isn't going to work, we want different things and going on dates with you is only going to make things worse as my feelings for you become stronger or if I can't help myself and I actually have sex with you. We need to stop seeing each other before things progress any further. And also I couldn't go on dates with you, knowing that you were having sex with other women while we were dating. Don't get me wrong, I understand who you are and when people date they often don't do it exclusively in the beginning, I know that. But it wouldn't be for me Bo, it wouldn't work for me, it just wouldn't." Lauren says honestly but sadly.

"Are you finished?" Bo asks firmly.

"Yes..."

"Good. Go on a date with me the day after tomorrow."

Lauren looks puzzled. "Bo, did you not hear any of what I just said?!"

"Yes, I heard all of it. I want to go on a date with you Lauren. And after that date I will want to go on another and another and so on. I want to date you Lauren Lewis. You think that I don't understand what that would entail, what you would want, but I hear you loud and clear. I heard everything you had to say about what you want. I also heard what you think you know about what I want and what this would be to me. I'm still asking you on a date, on dates. I am asking you on dates, knowing what you want and I am saying that I hear you and I will honour

that.

"Bo…"

"Lauren please…. Go on one date with me. One date, the day after tomorrow. If I cannot convince you during that date that I am taking this seriously and that I want to date you, with all that that entails, then you can go ahead with your plan of not seeing me anymore. What can one date hurt at this point? One date."

"Bo.."

"I am the one saying please right now Lauren. I am saying please because I want this. And much against what you believe this is not a numbers game to me, you are not one in a long list of women. You are the ONLY woman I have ever wanted to date but I really want to date YOU Lauren. - So, please Lauren…."

Lauren seems very hesitant. "Okay. One date! And no touching."

"I'll take it! Thank you. I'll call you tomorrow about the details."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: Again, thank you so much for reading. Thank you so much for your support through reviews and messages here as well as tweets, retweets, messages and follows on Twitter. I love reading your reviews, I love seeing how you interpret the chapters and your reviews definitely make me want to write more and faster.**

 **So some of you guys have asked me questions in your reviews and messages. I won't answer all of them, there would be no fun in that, but I will answer a few of them briefly:**

 **Kenzi and Crystal work at an advertising agency.**

 **A guest reviewer had 6 specific requests for this story in the future. I have plans to fulfil at least 4 of those 6 requests. – I'm not telling which 4.**

 **I hope the end of the chapter showed a little of what Lauren is feeling/thinking.**


	11. AN

AN: Sorry this is not a new chapter for you guys but a message for you.

Hi! So, based on some of the messages I have received some of you seem to be worried that I have forgotten this story or that I have abandoned it.I want to clarify that I haven't abandoned it at all. – And it has only been 9 days since it was updated.

I love writing this story but right now life is kicking my ass. I have a LOT going on in my personal life right now and therefor the time to write is greatly limited for me at the moment. I will update as soon as I possibly can and I appreciate your patience, understanding and support.

Thank you

UPDATE! December 13th: I am continuing this story. I love writing it but I just have things in my personal life that need to be prioritized. I will upload the next chapter as soon as it is finished. – Definitely this month!

I have received some very impatient messages, some even a bit mean, and that actually upsets me. It makes me angry that some people don't understand that this is a hobby, a hobby that I LOVE, but still a hobby. The people in my personal life come first. But by far the majority of you guys have been nothing but understanding and kind, so thank you so much for that.

The 2 chapters following this next one are some of my favorites, so I promise to make it up to you guys.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Date - part 1

**AN: I am finally back!**

 **As I have told you guys, I have had a lot of stuff going on in my personal life and my personal life has prevented me from updating this story since the beginning of November. I am happy that my personal life is now looking much better and I will again be able to update the story regularly.**

 **A few people have had a hard time understanding and respecting that I have a personal life that I have to see to. I LOVE writing this story! I truly do! BUT my personal life and the people in it come first. I have received some very negative and impatient messages about how I have abandoned this story etc. etc. which has honestly pissed me off! I informed you guys that I had issues in my personal life that need my full attention and I honestly expected people to respect that.**

 **BUT by far the most of you have just been awesome! You guys have been so supportive and patient, thank you so much for that! It means the world to me. And I love your reviews and messages here as well as tweets, retweets, messages and follows on Twitter. Thank you. You guys really are the best.** **I really hope that you are still interested in this story and I really want to show you my gratitude through the next couple of chapters.**

 **And I seriously miss Lost Girl and especially Lauren and Bo, so I really want to help keep them alive with you guys and the other FF writers!**

 **With regard to the last chapter and some of your comments: Lauren has fallen for Bo! It's not that she doesn't want to trust Bo, it is just that Lauren has been through a lot and she is just afraid of opening up and getting hurt again. Combining that with Bo's past and what Bo has told Lauren about her casual relationship with sex and women, well it puts Lauren in a situation where she has to put a lot of faith in Bo and will be risking a lot.**

 **Since "This isn't a date" was a two-part I decided to make this chapter "The date" a two-part as well. I will update the second part of the date as soon as I possibly can.**

 **The next two chapters after this two-part chapter are going to be interesting and I promise that they will be updated in the near future. The chapter after next is called "the storm" and is actually my personal favourite.**

 **I hope you like the chapter and sorry for the long AN.**

 **Twitter: Susanne_KJ**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to The Lost Girl creators.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is Friday afternoon. Bo has just finished telling Kenzi about her plan for her date with Lauren tomorrow.

"So, do you think Lauren will like it?" Bo asks nervously. She wants to be with Lauren so bad but after the fundraiser she knows that Lauren doubts her intentions and whether or not she is capable of having a real relationship. This date is her one chance to show Lauren that she is serious about wanting to date Lauren, she just hopes she doesn't mess it up.

"OMG Bo! Are you kidding me?! I'm absolutely blown away! You did really good! You planned a wonderful date. It's really personal and I think she will really like it. I'm very proud of you. You put a lot of thought and effort into planning this date." Kenzi says proud and exited on her best friend's behalf.

Bo feels relieved and takes a deep breath. "Thank you Kenz! I know you offered to help me plan the date and while I genuinely appreciate the offer I really wanted to do it myself. I just hope the date goes well, if it doesn't I'm afraid Lauren won't give me another chance." The idea of loosing her shot with Lauren is a gloomy thought.

"She told you that she has feelings for you Bo and she has shown that over the last couple of months. She is just really afraid of your past, that you are not serious about this, about her, that you only want something casual and that she will get hurt….. And taking your past and what she has been through into consideration, you really can't blame her….." Kenzi shrugs apologetically. "But, I think your date tomorrow will show her that she should risk it and take a chance on you. And Bo, you should show her the "date plan" that you made it will definitely help convince her that you want to date her and be with her." Kenzi says reassuringly.

"I hope you're right Kenz. And I think I will show her the "date plan" at the end of the date."

"Good idea. Did you get the information you needed from Crystal?"

"Yep! She also invited me to her place next Saturday for dinner."

"Yeah, it's going to be just the four of us. Even though we went up to the cabin because of her birthday, she decided that she wanted to do an official celebration of her birthday as well, seeing as how it is 'The BIG 30'. It should be a lot of fun. I'll pick up a birthday present from the both of us, I know how bad you are at the whole present thing."

"Thank you! You are the best Kenz!"

"Great! I'm actually meeting up with Crystal at the bar tomorrow night while you and Lauren are on your date. We've had a long and rough week at work so we decided it was time for a night out and a whole lot of tequila." Kenzi informs with a devilish smile.

"Sounds like a terrific plan, you guys deserve it. As a thank you for all your help and for just being the best friend ever, tell Vex that it's on me." Bo says with a loving smile and gives Kenzi a huge bear hug.

"Thanks Bo! But, you do know that I never actually pay for any of my drinks at the bar, right…..?!" Kenzi says with an endearing expression. Bo just laughs because this is Kenzi in a nutshell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Kenzi leaves, Bo sends Lauren a text.

" _Hi miss Lewis. I'm really looking forward to our date tomorrow. I will pick you up at 10 AM. Be prepared to be dazzled. - The master mind of dates"_

Lauren's reply comes 10 minutes later.

" _Hi miss confident. 10 AM? Did you get the time wrong by mistake? - Miss Confused"_

Bo cannot help smile. _"Hi miss adorably confused. Nope, the date starts at 10 AM. You will need to set aside the whole day and night. You gave me 1 date to convince you that I am serious about you and us, so I am making it count. – Miss exited for tomorrow."_

" _Hmm Miss Cryptic … Okay…. I'll be ready. And Bo… I am looking forward to it too. – Miss intrigued."_

Smiling, Bo puts down her phone and gets started on the last preparations for tomorrow. Everything will have to run perfectly for her to be able to pull all of this off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's 9.58 and Bo is walking up to Lauren's door. She is really nervous. She really wants the date to go perfectly and she really hopes Lauren won't be disappointed. Luckily the weather is holding up, which is a big relief.

Bo knocks on Lauren's door. As she waits for Lauren to open the door she takes a deep breath, straightens her clothes, and looks at the bouquet of flowers that she ordered specifically for Lauren.

Lauren opens the door. As soon as she sees Lauren all her nerves seems to go away and instead Bo immediately feels calm, happy, and content.

She gives Lauren a big smile. "Good morning miss Lewis."

"Good morning Bo." Lauren replies with a gorgeous smile.

Bo extends the flowers to Lauren "These are for you. I heard flowers are a nice touch for a first date." Bo winks.

"Aww…. Thank you Bo." Lauren gives her an appreciative smile. "You didn't have to do that. It is beautiful though, very beautiful. Thank you. I'll just go and put it in a vase. Come on in." Lauren turns around and heads back into the apartment to look for a vase and Bo takes two steps forward so that she is standing just inside the apartment.

"Where did you get these Bo? I have never seen a bouquet like this, it is beautiful." Lauren shouts over her shoulder.

"I ordered it. It's my favourite."

Lauren turns around smiling. "Well, you have excellent taste."

"That I do." Bo regards Lauren and thinks to herself 'I sure do'.

Lauren has finished putting the flowers in the vase and places the vase on her dining table. "It's kind of early for a date, isn't it?" She asks.

Bo gives her a smug smile. "Well, I have a lot of things planned for today. I hope you didn't make any plans later because I don't plan on having you home until late tonight."

Lauren raises an eyebrow. "Well, I am certainly intrigued and curious about what you have planned. Anything that I need to know? Do I need to bring anything?"

"You might want to bring some extra clothes, just in case. You should bring something warm for outdoors and then an extra set of regular casual clothes, what you're are wearing now might get dirty or wet."

Lauren looks mystified. "Okay…. Let me just go get that real quick then."

Lauren walks up the stairs and packs the spare clothes. "And you are sure that what I am wearing now is fine?" She asks as she comes back down the stairs.

"It's perfectly fine Lauren. You look beautiful as always." - It's the truth. As always Lauren looks undeniably beautiful, even now when she is 'just' wearing jeans and a white woollen sweater.

Lauren looks embarrassed. "Thank you but you don't have to say that."

Bo sighs. "Lauren, we need to get a few things straight before we actually go on this date. First of all; you look beautiful. You always look beautiful. When I say you look beautiful, and I probably will tell you that quite often, then I really mean it. You need to accept that I think you are absolutely stunning and beautiful. This is not a game to me. I am not saying things because I think they are what you want to hear, I'm being honest with you. I will do my very best to always be very honest with you Lauren but then you need to promise to stop doubting everything I say and my intentions for saying them. Okay?"

Lauren looks pleased and nods. "Okay. Fair enough."

"Good!" Bo replies and feels glad to have made that clear. "Now, secondly; I will respect your rules for this date, the whole no touching thing. Trust me, I planned the entire date trying to avoid extended physical contact. But I need to ask you to break the rule in one regard; I hear handholding is acceptable for first dates… I loved holding your hand the other night and I really want to be able to hold you hand during the date today. Just holding hands, that's all… Would that be okay?" Bo asks and looks down shyly.

When Lauren doesn't answer, Bo is forced to look up and into Lauren's eyes. Once Bo looks up Lauren gives her a big genuine smile. "Yes, that would be okay. I would like that very much too." Lauren replies and extends her hand.

Bo happily takes Lauren's hand and lets her fingers intertwine Lauren's. "Thank you. Now let's get this date started."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two of them are in Bo's car driving towards the date's first stop.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going or what we are doing today?" Lauren asks curiously.

Lauren's curiosity amuses Bo. "You don't particularly like being in the dark do you? You like to know things ahead of time."

Lauren chuckles. "You are right, I don't…. It's a control thing."

"Well, maybe I'll just have to make you give up some of that control miss Lewis…" Bo says suggestively.

Lauren smirks at Bo. "Hmm…. Let's see…"

"Well, that wasn't a 'no'." Bo remarks while tilting her head. "Okay, I suppose I should tell you something about this date. I won't tell where we are going right now, you will know that soon enough. But, I am taking you on 5 dates today, that's why we're starting this date so early. We are going on 5 dates. Listen, I know this is just one date. I don't expect it to count as 5 'dates' in your mind. I am not trying to speed up anything. You doubted that I want to date you, that I want more than just a random fling with you. By taking you on 5 dates today, I want to show you that I do want to date you Lauren Lewis, I want to do a lot of things with you. I hope you will like what I have planned and by the end of the date I have something to show you, something that will hopefully help convince you that I am very serious about wanting to date you, about wanting a lot more." Bo says sincerely.

Lauren seems very surprised and she just sits there staring at Bo without saying anything.

Lauren finally breaks the silence. "I think you were right… You said that you would surprise me and I am already quite surprised."

Bo smiles. "Good! Now, at some point during each of the 5 dates I will be giving you an envelope. Each envelope contains a piece of personal information about me, information about myself that I want to share with you. I want to share this information with you because I really want you to get to know me better but also because I recognize that you probably need me to open up more, which I get. Please know that I don't normally open up to people Lauren, so me opening up to you is actually a really big thing for me, and you can take it as a testament to how I feel about you." As she finishes, Bo takes a deep breath because it was really difficult for her to say this, to be so vulnerable. She is quite happy that her driving meant that she had to keep her eyes on the road, letting her avoid eye contact with Lauren while speaking.

"Wow Bo…" Lauren places her hand gently on top of Bo's on the steering wheel. "Thank you. That means a lot and I think I know how big this is for you, so thank you. I will love to get to know you better because I love what I know so far." Lauren says acknowledging the significance of what Bo is offering her.

Lauren's reply makes Bo instantly feel more comfortable and cheerful.

"Thank you. And I hope that you will let me get to know you better as well." Bo says.

"I would love to Bo."

They have arrived at the first stop of the day.

Confused, Lauren turns to face Bo when she realizes where they are. "What are we doing at the hospital Bo?!"

"We are helping others. I have put a lot of thought into each of the 5 dates, I want them to signify something somehow. This first "date" is actually two-part and the hospital is the first part. We are donating blood. I know that a big part of who you are is being a doctor and helping others so I thought that we could start the day out by going in there and donating blood together and help others together. Then for the next part of this first date we are helping others in a different way."

Lauren begins to laugh. "This really is going to be an unorthodox date. I don't think I have ever heard of someone going to donate blood together on a first date…"

Bo's face falls slightly in disappointment. Bo obviously messed up on this one.

Lauren sees Bo expression and stops laughing. "Bo, don't look so discouraged. I love it! I don't need orthodox or conventional. I love that we are doing this and I love that you thought of it." Lauren says affectionately and gently places a kiss on Bo's right cheek.

And with that Bo feels extremely happy again. "Hey miss Lewis! Boundaries! Haven't you heard?! Touching, beyond handholding, is breaking the rules and not allowed on this date!" Bo jokes, feigning disapproval but secretly loving that Lauren kissed her. Even if it was an innocent kiss, it was still a sign of affection, one that Bo loved.

The two of them exit the car laughing and walk hand in hand towards the entrance of the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking up the hospital Lauren tells Bo that she can't actually donate blood today. It turns out that doctors donate blood as often as they possibly can, which is every 56 days, and Lauren gave blood a few weeks ago so she can't donate blood today. "….but I will hold your hand while you donate Bo and I still love the thought."

"Sounds good. I think I could probably be persuaded to donate a kidney if it meant you holding my hand." Bo says flirtatiously.

That comment lands Bo a smack on the shoulder but Lauren cannot supress her smile and looks rather pleased by the comment.

After filling out some paperwork and talking in private with a nurse, another nurse leads the two of them over to an area in the corner and starts drawing blood from Bo. Lauren is sitting next to her holding her hand.

Bo faces Lauren. "So doctor Lewis, I was hoping that while we are waiting you would tell me why you decided to become a doctor."

Lauren smiles. "Of course. When I was a child I had a friend named Josh. We were best friends since kindergarten and we were just inseparable. We were together every day of the week. But, Josh was born with cystic fibrosis. Normally people with cystic fibrosis live until they are an average of 37-47 years old but cystic fibrosis patients often have a lot of health problems, particularly they are prone to lung infections. Lung infections are manageable most of the time but when Josh was 15 he died from a serious lung infection…. Since we were 8 years old he and I would talk about how we wanted to one day become doctors or scientist and either cure cystic fibrosis or come up with treatments that meant patients with cystic fibrosis could live a 'normal' and long life. After he died I kept that dream alive. I became a doctor and my research area, when I am here at the hospital, is cystic fibrosis and then at the free clinic I practice general medicine." Lauren is emotional but not sad. To Bo, Lauren just seems like she is remembering a dear old friend that she still holds close to her heart.

"Wow Lauren….. You are fantastic…. I am sorry you had to loose him too. You are a very good friend and I think Josh would be proud of you." Bo says while giving Lauren's hand a squeeze. "Thank you for telling me Lauren."

Lauren gives Bo an appreciative smile.

The nurse comes back and removes the needle from Bo's arm. "Thank you. You are done. Grab a cookie and some juice on the way out."

"Thank you, but I am fine." Bo gets up and starts to leave but Lauren tightens her grip on Bo's hand and holds her back. "No Bo, you really should at least drink some juice to avoid feeling light headed. Doctor's orders…" She says with a stern look.

"Hmm… You make that sound really dirty….. But, I have to say, I like it… A lot…" Bo flirts. Bo likes the idea of "doctor Lewis" bossing her around.

Lauren rolls her eyes and hands Bo a glass of juice which Bo obediently drinks.

"Good job" Lauren says and as she says it she smacks Bo on the butt while smiling ominously.

Bo is caught off guard. Oh, Lauren knows exactly what she is doing…

"Okay Lauren, you seriously need to play nice! I'm on my best behaviour here because you wanted no touching on the date, remember?!"

"Who says I play nice…..?!" Lauren says and walks out of the room.

Surely Lauren is the devil, Bo thinks to herself. That was hot but damn! Bo hasn't had sex in what feels like FOREVER and if Lauren keeps this up Bo will die from 'blue balls' before the date is over. Bo better get her shit, and hormones, together. This date is way too important for her to let her hormones and sexual frustration get in the way. Maybe it would help to think about something that really isn't sexy…. Clowns… Zombies…. Brussels sprouts… Smelly shoes… Sewers… - Yep, that helped a bit.

Bo rushes after Lauren.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They have arrived at the second location and are currently standing in a sneaky back alley looking at a rusty door.

"You really have picked unorthodox places for a date Bo….." Lauren says while looking around nervously.

Bo laughs. "I guess I have… I told you that the first of the 5 dates was two-part and about helping others. The blood drive was something related to you and you being a doctor. This second part takes place behind that door and has a personal significance to me. Let's go inside."

Holding Lauren's hand Bo leads the two of them inside. When the door closes behind them they are standing in a large kitchen where 4 people are busy cooking.

"What is this place?" Lauren seems surprised and confused as Bo leads them through the kitchen and into an office.

"This is the shelter on 5th street. We came in through the back door. We are helping them get ready for the Saturday lunch rush." Bo explains just as she spots Jane. "Hi Jane!"

Lauren looks at Bo puzzled.

Jane, a woman in her early sixties, sees Bo and Lauren and gives them a big heartfelt smile. "Hi Isabeau! It is so good to see you! We've missed you. You normally don't miss 4 Saturdays in a row…"

Bo smiles apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that Jane. This lady right here has been keeping me busy. Lauren, this is Jane Monroe, she is the director of the shelter. Jane, this is doctor Lauren Lewis, my date."

Jane focuses on Lauren and extends her hand "It's a pleasure meeting you doctor Lewis."

Lauren shakes Jane's hand. "Just Lauren, please. And the pleasure is mine."

Then Jane turns to Bo and raises her eyebrows and smiles. "Your date huh…? Well let's get the two of you to work. Lauren do you cook?"

Lauren nods. "Yes."

"She is a great cook." Bo adds proudly.

"Okay. Bo, we know that you can't cook to save your life so you can go help Hector in the dining room as usual and then Lauren can come with me and help out in the kitchen. I am sorry to be splitting the two of you up, since you are on a date, but we are really busy and we need to get ready for lunch so it would be a huge help."

"Is that okay with you Lauren?" Bo asks attentively.

"Yes, of course."

Jane takes Lauren with her back to the kitchen and Bo goes to find Hector in the dining room where she helps him get things ready for lunch. As Bo is busy setting the table Bo's thoughts wander. She is nervous about bringing Lauren here because opening up like this is not easy for her, but she really wants to let Lauren in. Hopefully Lauren doesn't mind that they are spending part of the date helping out here at the shelter. Lauren was right, it really is an unorthodox thing to do on a date, but Bo wants to show Lauren a different side of herself and she hopes that Lauren will understand why Bo brought her here once she gives her the first envelope with information about herself. Bo really wants Lauren to understand that while she has a real though time opening up she wants to open up to Lauren and hopefully this date will make that obvious to Lauren.

 _Meanwhile in the kitchen:_

Jane and Lauren are peeling potatoes.

"So you are a doctor?" Jane inquires in a friendly tone.

"Yes, I am. I work at St. Michaels and then I volunteer at the free clinic on Freemont Street."

Jane gives her a warm smile "God bless you. You are a good soul."

"How long have you worked here at the shelter Jane?"

Jane scratches her chin "Oh, it would be 25 years now, I believe."

"That is a long time. It's very kind of you to spend so many years trying to help others. Jane, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Bo? And, does Bo really volunteer here?"

Lauren mentioning Bo makes Jane light up but Lauren can also see a more serious and sad thought flash across her face.

"Yes, Bo volunteers here. She usually comes here and helps us out most Saturdays. Mostly alone but sometimes together with her grandfather. Trick volunteers as much as his schedule allows. Both of them are gentle and good souls, bless their hearts. As for how I know Bo, you will have to talk to her Lauren, it is not my story to tell."

Lauren is surprised to hear that Bo volunteers here at the shelter regularly.

Jane picks up on Lauren's surprise. "You are surprised?"

"Yes. Not because Bo isn't kind enough or good enough to volunteer here, because she is, even if she doesn't know it herself. It is just Bo hasn't mentioned it to me before now." Lauren says thoughtfully.

And with that comment the expression that washed over Jane 's face earlier is back again and now Lauren can see that it is one of worry and concern.

Jane seems pained. "Bo is, as you say, kind and goodhearted but she puts up a wall between her and others, it is in her nature to do so in order to protect herself. And you should know Lauren that I don't think she tells anyone about volunteering here, not besides Trick. She has never brought anyone with her here before, so you must be very special to her."

Lauren feels a pit in her stomach because she gets a distinct feeling from what Jane is saying and her way of saying it. that she should feel sorry for Bo and that this place holds a key to understanding Bo's childhood and Bo.

"Not even Kenzi?"

"She has spoken about Kenzi, a lot, but she has never brought anyone before you Lauren."

Lauren feels very honoured that Bo brought her here. She just wished that she understood why this place is important to Bo.

…...

Back in the dining room Bo has finished setting up for the lunch and goes back into the kitchen to look for Lauren. Lauren is busy mashing up a large pot of potatoes.

"Hi chef. How are we doing out here? Has Jane been good to you this last hour?" She asks while giving Lauren her most charming smile.

"Hi miss Dennis. Everything here is good. Jane is really nice and kind."

Bo likes the way it sounded when Lauren called her "miss Dennis".

"Yeah she is great." Bo acknowledges.

"She told me a lot about you." Lauren continues.

Bo is immediately worried about what Jane has told Lauren, Bo wants to tell Lauren herself. "Did she?" Bo asks nervously.

Lauren must see the anxiousness in Bo's expression because she is quick to let her know that Jane didn't really say that much, which is a great relief to Bo.

"You are good in a kitchen Lauren and I know from the cabin that you are a really good cook, who taught you?" Bo asks, interested in knowing more about the wonderful woman next to her.

Lauren smiles. "My grandmother and my mom, they are both really good cooks. Ever since I was a little girl I loved to help them out in the kitchen. My grandmother made these fantastic jams and fruit porridges from the fruits and berries from her garden."

As Lauren speaks about her childhood memories she lights up and Bo watches her with delight. Lauren continues to talk about her memories of cooking with her family as a child and Bo listens attentively to everything she has to say. At 12.30 the food is all done and the doors are opened and people start to enter the shelter's dining room.

"You should go wash up Lauren, we are leaving. Use the restroom if you need to because our next stop doesn't have a restroom." Bo says and motions for them to leave.

"We are not staying to help serve the food?" Lauren asks confused.

"No, Jane has plenty of help for that. Besides, we are eating lunch at the next location."

The two of them say goodbye to Jane. Bo promises her to come back and help again soon.

When they get back to the car and are ready to go, Bo leans back and grabs the envelope with the number "1" on it from the back seat of her car and hands it to Lauren. "The first envelope with information." She tells Lauren and then she struggles with the words. "Please know that..."

Lauren cuts her off. "Bo… It's okay. I know… I know…" Lauren says while looking at her with kind eyes and placing a gentle and calming hand on Bo's thigh.

Bo looks into Lauren's eyes and immediately feels her nerves calm.

Lauren opens the envelope and reads what the note says. _'I came to this shelter as a child'._

It is only one sentence and yet Lauren keeps staring at the note. Bo cannot figure out what is going through Lauren's head and it makes her feel anxious but then Lauren looks up and Bo sees that her eyes are a bit watery.

"You are telling me something from your childhood Bo….." Lauren says in a soft voice. It is obvious that Lauren understands that this is huge, this is the one part of herself that Bo never lets others in on, the one part that she has refused to talk about up until now.

Bo struggles to find the words. "Yes….. I am…. I am not ready to talk about my parents… But I will tell you that…. I had a rough couple of years as a child and…." Bo pauses and takes a deep breath.

"Bo, you don't need to tell me any more if you're not ready to yet. I get what you are trying to do and I appreciate it more than you can imagine but I can wait to hear the whole story until you are ready to tell it. It is okay." Lauren says with a warm smile.

Bo's impulse is to kiss Lauren because of what an absolute wonderful woman she is. Lauren understands what this means to Bo and how difficult it is for her to open up about her childhood, and that means the world to Bo. "Thank you Lauren! Really. Thank you for understanding. "

Lauren tries to change the mood for Bo's sake. "So where are we grabbing lunch?" She says in a cheery manner.

"A place that I have always loved. When we get there you might want to put on the sweater that you brought because we are eating outside."

Bo turns the ignition and the two of them drive away from the city. It is a 40 minute ride but neither of them mind, they are right where they want to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So this was part 1 of "The date". Still 4 "dates" remaining for part 2 of "The date".**

 **I hope you liked it?**

 **Thank you again for all your support.**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Date - Part 2

**AN: I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this story but here it is! I promise that I won't keep you waiting as long for the next update.**

 **Thank you for all you reviews and messages here as well as tweets, retweets, messages, and follows on Twitter. You guys simply are the best. You have no idea how much your reviews brighten my day and they definitely help make this a wonderful experience.**

 **I love all your reviews! For the first time I would like to thank one reviewer in particular and give a shout-out to Claire. I know it has been a while since you posted the review but I just want to thank you for your review and more importantly I want to thank you for your service and sacrifice. I have not been to war myself but I have been married to a soldier who was deployed multiple times and injured multiple times unfortunately,** **so I do understand at least some of what you are going through and the sacrifice it entails - although I of course pretend to know nothing about what you are going through. But thank you for taking the time to read this story and write a review it brightened my otherwise horrible day. I hope you will like this story as it continues and I wish you the best of luck, a good tour, and stay out of harms way.**

 **Here is part 2 of "The date"**

 **I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Twitter: Susanne_KJ**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to The Lost Girl creators.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(2nd date)

The drive from the city to the beach takes about 40 minutes. During the drive Bo and Lauren talk and enjoy the company of each other. Much to Bo's amusement Lauren also uses the entire ride to try and guess where they are going for lunch, but she doesn't get it right. Lauren really is horrible at letting go of control and just relaxing. Bo feels smug thinking about what they will doing on the "third" date because that will truly be challenging for Lauren Lewis the control freak.

Lauren looks at her sceptically as they arrive at the beach parking lot and Bo parks the car. "The beach huh? I thought you said we were going for lunch? I hope we are not going swimming. I didn't bring my bikini and it is way too cold to go swimming at the end of November."

"Well miss Lewis, as much as I would love to see you in your bikini again, we are not going swimming. You are right, the water is way too cold to go swimming at this time of the year. - And I should know. You threw me in the lake, remember….?! Bo teases

Lauren tilts her head. "Ha ha ha…." She says sarcastically. "You know I didn't do that on purpose!"

"I'm actually not so sure that you didn't do it on purpose… I am pretty convinced that you were trying to get me wet…" Bo says without any attempt to hide the sexual innuendo in the statement.

Lauren hits her on the shoulder. "You really are incorrigible Bo!" But again Lauren fails to hide her amusement. "Now, are we eating here? I don't see a restaurant". Lauren asks, trying to steer the conversation back on safer ground.

"Will you relax already?! Come on. I will show you where we are eating."

After exiting the car Lauren and Bo both put on an extra sweater and then their jackets because even though it is a really nice day considering that it is almost December it is pretty cold and windy here at the coast.

Bo grabs the blankets and the picnic basket from the trunk.

"Ahhh, we are having a picnic at the beach?" Lauren asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I read somewhere that women like picnics and dates that take place on the beach so I thought we would combine the two."

"Good idea. People probably do that mostly in the summer though" Lauren teases.

"Well, the good thing about doing it at the end of November is that we get the beach all to ourselves." She says and gestures towards the empty beach.

The two of them walk down to the sand and they find a good spot on the beach where they are sheltered a bit from the wind because of the sand dunes behind them. Bo spreads out one of the blankets for them to sit on and Lauren starts to unpack the picnic basket.

"Uhhh Bo… There is no food in here! Did you forget the food?" She asks with a grin.

"Shit!..." Bo laughs and feigns horror. "No Lauren, I didn't forget the food. There isn't suppose to be any food in there. The food is coming to us." Bo looks at her watch. "It should be here within 5 minutes or so, so the timing is perfect."

"We're having food delivered to the beach?" Lauren asks surprised.

"Yeah. The food I wanted us to have for lunch on our first date wasn't being served at the beach so we are getting it delivered." Bo says satisfied.

"Okay…. I am curious to see what it is" Lauren says and sits down on the blanket.

Sure enough, 5 minutes later, just on time, the delivery guy pulls up on the parking lot. Bo leaves Lauren and walks back up to the parking lot to get the food and the wine from the delivery guy. She is happy to see that everything is in order with the food and the wine and gives the delivery guy a handsome tip.

"I hope that you are hungry Lauren." Bo says with a proud smile as she returns.

Lauren starts to unpack the food but then stops and looks up at Bo. "Bo, this food…. It's from Tableau!"

"Yes, it is. I know how much you love their food and I thought it was appropriate for our first real date since we had takeaway from Tableau the first time we ate together."

"I remember. I just can't believe that you went through all this trouble to get it here. Do they deliver out here? Do they deliver at all?"

"No, they don't. I had a regular delivery guy pick up the food and the wine and deliver it here."

"Wow Bo! You are pretty good at this date thing."

"I don't know, but I am trying Lauren. I want to make this a good date for you, you deserve a great date." She says sincerely.

"It is amazing so far."

Lauren now notices the bottle of wine and is shocked. "BO! This is a bottle of Chateau Mouton Rothschild! I don't understand! How did you know that this is one of my absolute favorite wines? Wait, how did you afford this? You really shouldn't have…"

"Let's open the bottle and start eating and then I will tell you all about it. The content of the second envelope with information about me will make it all much more clear." She says and grabs the second envelope from her jacket pocket and places it in front of Lauren.

Once the two of them start eating Bo starts explaining. "Okay, I knew about the bottle being one of your absolute favourites because I asked Crystal. And as for how I could afford it you should open the envelope."

Lauren opens the envelope and reads the note inside of it. Lauren looks puzzled, "Wait, what do you mean your family is wealthy?"

"You know my grandfather is named Trick and that he left me in charge of his bar, but Trick was never just a bar owner, he owns the bar because he wanted to have something in his life that was very different from his corporate lifestyle. Trick's last name is McCorrigan, as in the McCorrigan Corporation. My last name is Dennis but on my mother's side I am a McCorrigan."

"As in THE McCorrigan Corporation?" Lauren asks in disbelief.

"Yes." Bo answers while looking at her food.

"Wow… Then you are not just wealthy, you are rich! Everyone knows the McCorrigan Corporation. How come you never told me Bo?"

"I don't know. I don't tell people because it makes them see me differently and often they just end up wanting something from me, so I stopped telling people. I know you are nothing like that but I just never found the right time to tell you."

"I guess I can understand that." Lauren says casually.

"You can?"

"Yeah, sure. Money changes some people. It doesn't change anything for me though."

Bo is happy that Lauren is taking this news the way she is. Bo never doubted that Lauren wouldn't care about the money but Bo was afraid that Lauren would care that Bo had hid something like that from her until now. This just shows how amazing Lauren is and how down to earth she is.

The two of them eat the food and drink the wine while talking and laughing. Bo is no wine expert, like at all, but she must admit the wine does taste pretty good. But the best thing for Bo is not the wine or the food, it is being here with Lauren, seeing her smile and laugh, hearing more about her, getting to know her better and just looking at her. Bo could stay here on this beach forever – if it wasn't so cold and if she wasn't so exited about the rest of the dates.

"So, were are we going next?" Lauren asks as they have finished their lunch.

"Up…" Bo answers with a smug smile.

"Up?"

"Yep!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(3rd date)

"NO WAY! NO! NO! I AM NOT DOING IT!" Lauren is backing away from Bo with an anxious expression and shaking her head in disbelief and fear.

"Come on Lauren…. It is perfectly safe. I chose this activity because you need to let loose a bit. You need to be able to let go of control. It will be really fun and I am sure you will love it once you are out there." Bo tries to convince the blonde.

"I do NOT want to go paragliding Bo! You are crazy!"

Bo laughs at Lauren's protests. "Lauren…. I promise that it will be fun. You will probably end up loving it. You get to feel completely free once you are up there, it is amazing."

"Thank you, but I like feeling free on the ground. I don't have a death wish!"

"Neither do I. Why would I want to die when I have a shot with the most amazing woman ever?! We won't die. I have two more "dates" planned for tonight and we are going to live to go on those. But first, you should do this with me Lauren. Live a little. Don't be so scared. It will feel great if you let go of control and just do this."

Lauren regards her silently for a while. "Most amazing woman ever, huh?" She asks shyly.

Bo smiles because she loves that Lauren focused on that particular part of her reply. "Absolutely! No doubt in my mind. But perhaps she is also the most scared and cowardly woman I have ever met." Bo wants to try to appeal to Lauren's ego and perhaps goat her into trying.

"Cowardly?!" Lauren asks offended.

"Yeah, cowardly." Bo says with a smile, knowing that this is working. She walks over to the edge of the cliff and looks down at the beach. "And hey, if you are too afraid and scared to go through with the paragliding then you can of course choose not to do so. I may have overestimated your sense of adventure, maybe you're just not spontaneous and free spirited…"

"Cowardly! Afraid! Scared! Not adventurous or spontaneous! Hmpf! You are on Bo Dennis! Let's do this!" Lauren says defiantly and determined.

They spend the next hour being instructed on what to do and how to do it before they are ready to actually take off from the cliff.

As they are about to be strapped in the harnesses Lauren walks near the edge of the cliff and looks down for the first time and her eyes widen. "Ohhhhhh my….. " She says and looks dizzy. "Are you sure this is safe Bo? I mean how sure can you really be? We are basically jumping of a cliff strapped to an oversized kite! And there is the wind…- Isn't the wind a bit strong today? What if I pass out from the shock? – Then I won't be able to steer the damn thing! And when where these things last inspected? Have you seen a recent inspection report on these things? Have they been maintained according to regulations? Are there even regulations for these things? And…." Lauren is about to continue her incoherent rambling when a smiling Bo steps up to her, places her hands on her face and kisses her. Bo didn't consciously decide to kiss Lauren, she just couldn't help herself. Bo knows that she shouldn't be kissing Lauren, that it is against the "rules" of the date, but Lauren broke the rules herself and Bo needs Lauren to calm down. The kiss is gentle and intimate.

"Lauren, I promise you that we will not die. Everything will be okay. Do you trust me?" Bo asks after withdrawing from the kiss. Bo knows that asking Lauren to trust her is a personally challenging thing for a control freak like Lauren and at the same time the question has an underlying meaning with regard to their entire situation.

Lauren looks Bo in the eyes. "Kiss me again please".

Bo closes her eyes and does as asked.

"Okay, I trust you." Lauren says as the kiss ends, seemingly satisfied with the answers provided in the kiss.

They are now strapped in the harnesses. "Okay, you are good to go." The instructor says.

"Are you ready? Do you want me to go first?" Bo asks Lauren.

Lauren looks nervous and takes a deep breath but the she turns her head and looks at Bo and all that is gone, instead she has an impish smile on her face. "I am ready." And then she just starts to run towards the edge of the cliff. "Are you coming?" She asks just before setting off. "WUUUUUUUU!" She screams as her feet leave the edge the cliff. "Ohhh my God this is amazing."

Bo is still on the cliff smiling like a crazy person. Lauren is amazing! She cannot believe that Lauren just did that, that she just faced her fear head-on like that! What a woman!

"Wow, I didn't think she would do it." The instructor says to Bo.

"I know. She is absolutely amazing! I am crazy about that woman!" Bo says before running to the edge herself and setting off as well.

Bo loves being up here like this, it makes her feel free and calm in a way she only feels up here and when she is with Lauren. Bo can hear Lauren's shouts of joy and she is so relieved and happy that Lauren does in fact seem to be enjoying it like Bo had hoped that she would.

…

"OH MY GOD BO! That was amazing!" Lauren says absolutely beaming with joy and high on adrenaline as she walks towards Bo after they have both landed on the beach.

Seeing Lauren like this makes Bo so happy. "I am SO glad that you liked it Lauren. Was it as terrifying as you thought it would be? Was it difficult to let go and let go of the control?"

"Yes, it was. But as soon as my feet left the cliff it felt AMAZING! I felt so free! It was so much fun! I loved it! I definitely want to try that again some day! Thank you so much for this Bo! This date is amazing!" Lauren is still so pumped on adrenaline and feeling the "high" from facing her fears.

"I knew you would like it. Maybe this will show you that good things can come from letting go of control once in awhile."

"Maybe….. But let's face it, I like being in control of things."

"Oh, me too, it is just a different kind of control that I like being in." Bo says with a mischievous smile.

Lauren bites her lip and smiles. "Yeah, yeah, I am sure you do…. Now, back to the subject, weren't you scared at all?"

"Of paragliding? No. Not at all."

Lauren looks at her with a mystified look. "How come?"

"Well, the next envelope actually answers that question." Bo gets the 3rd envelope from her jacket pocket. "I knew that paragliding would be a challenge for you, that you would somehow have to face your fears. This envelope tells you my biggest fear in life. Here." Bo says and hands Lauren the envelope.

Lauren takes the envelope and studies it for a moment then she hands it back to Bo. "Bo, please tell me. I mean, please tell me rather than have me read it. It is a very personal thing to share and I would much rather hear it from you and have you tell me about it."

Bo looks at the envelope in Lauren's hand and then at Lauren. Bo understands why Lauren is asking her to tell her personally and explain it to her rather than having her read it from a piece of paper but Bo isn't sure that she can do it.

Lauren sees Bo's inner struggle. "How about I tell you about my biggest fear and then you can tell me yours afterwards?"

Bo nods and takes the envelope back and puts it back in her pocket.

The two of them sit down on the sand next to each other facing the water.

Lauren takes a deep breath. "This isn't exactly easy for me either. I think my biggest fear is always loosing the people that I love and therefor I am afraid to let people in, to love again." Lauren says almost whispering.

Bo turns her head and looks at Lauren but Lauren keeps starring at the sea. Bo understands Lauren perfectly, she would feel the same way too if the roles were reversed.

Bo looks back at the water again. "You asked me if I wasn't at all scared about the paragliding and the truth is that I wasn't the least bit scared. - Not just because I have tried it before but because I have no fears of doing things or trying things that may or may not be dangerous, I don't fear any physical things." Bo pauses shortly, this is really not easy for her to say. "My biggest fear is loosing Trick. I don't know what I would do without him. He is the only family I have and he has always been there for me. He is the only one who has always loved me. Which brings me to my second greatest fear. I… I… I fear that I am not worthy of being loved." A tear roles down her left cheek.

This time Lauren is the one who turns her head and looks at Bo and Bo is the one focusing on the sea. Lauren gently wipes away the tear from Bo's cheek. "You are Bo." She says quietly and then the two of them sit there looking at the sea for a while, letting their own and each others' truths resonate for a while.

After sitting there for a while Lauren breaks the silence. "Thank you for telling me Bo."

"Sure. Thank you for telling me as well. " Bo says with a sincere smile. She gets up and brushes off the sand and extends her hand to help Lauren get up as well. "Now let's drive back to the city and go on the next date. Let's go get some dinner."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(4th date)

"IKEA!" Lauren squeals in surprise when they pull up in the IKEA parking lot.

"Yep! We are having dinner here." Bo replies with a smile.

Lauren has a huge grin on her face "You are taking me to dinner at IKEA?"

"Yes! I actually wanted to cook you a meal at my apartment even though I really can't cook as you know, but I was afraid of what might happen if we were alone in the kitchen again….." Bo says referring to their time at the cabin. "So I wanted to take you some place that you would like and I remembered you telling me that really you love the meatballs at IKEA and that your mom used to take you as a child, and so I thought, why not? I know it is quite the leap from drinking Chateau Mouton Rothschild and eating Tableau at lunch, I honestly don't even know if they serve wine in the cafeteria in IKEA, but I wanted to take you to somewhere that you liked and that meant something to you." Bo explains, hoping that Lauren likes this quirky idea.

Lauren's expression is difficult to read and Bo starts to doubt whether this was a good idea.

"Bo, before going on this date you said to me that I should be prepared to be dazzled. Boy, have you dazzled me today! I mean you have put so much thought into these dates and they are just perfect! They are fun, personal, sweet, well-thought-of, amazing and unique. Thank you!" Lauren says sincerely and places a kiss on Bo's cheek before taking Bo's hand and leading her into IKEA.

The two of them get the famous IKEA meatballs and find a table in the cafeteria. Bo has to admit that the meatballs really aren't bad. They talk and laugh as they have been doing most of the day. When they are finished eating Bo gets the 4th envelope from her pocket.

"So, after the last envelope I thought this piece of information should be a bit more upbeat and fun. Only Trick and Kenzi know this about me. I guess it is about traditions and nostalgia."

Bo hands Lauren the envelope and she opens it and reads the note inside.

Lauren starts to laugh. "Really? I really wouldn't have guessed. You really don't strike me as the type that watches the movie at all and on Christmas…."

Bo smiles shyly. "What can I say?! It is one of the best movies ever and it makes me happy and in a good mood for Christmas."

Lauren is still smiling. "So, every Christmas you watch The Sound of Music on the morning of December 24th?"

"Yes, it is the one Christmas tradition that no one is allow to mess with. I always watch that movie at Christmas."

Lauren has a hard time keeping a straight face. "Okay… Do you also sing along on all the songs?"

"Maybe… It is a story about a big happy family, the kind of family that I dreamt of as a child." Bo says a slightly upset that Lauren is finding all this so funny.

Lauren's smile changes and becomes a more heartfelt one. "Well, I think it is absolutely adoring Bo! And cute as hell!" She says and places her hand on top of Bo's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(5th date)

"Where are we going now?" Lauren asks curiously as they are leaving IKEA.

Bo takes Lauren's hand and lets her fingers intertwine Lauren's. "It is time for the last part of the date. I figured that since you want to get to know me better there is this one place I have to show you because it has been such a huge part of my life and it just means the world to me. So…. I am taking you to a swinger club."

Lauren looks as mortified and shocked as Bo had hoped. "Sorry, what did you just say?!"

Lauren's expression makes it impossible for Bo to stifle her laughter. "Sorry Lauren… But I….. just couldn't….resist teasing you." Bo says between laughs.

As soon as Lauren realizes that Bo was only joking her expression changes to one of relief and amusement. "Haha…. Very funny…."

"Thank you. We are actually going to a place near the harbour, there is something I want you to see."

…

When they arrive at the right part of the harbour everything is pitch black in front of them. Bo parks the car and grabs her phone and dials.

"Is this the right spot?" Lauren questions while Bo waits for the phone to be answered at the other end.

Bo nods. The call is answered. "It's Bo. We are here. Wait 2 minutes and then go ahead. Thank you." Bo hangs up and faces Lauren. "Come on, let's go outside. I promise it will make sense in 2 minutes."

Bo exits the car and Lauren hesitantly follows.

Bo walks over to Lauren's side of the car and takes her hand once again. "Are you ready Lauren Lewis?"

"I think so."

30 seconds later all the lights are turned on in front of them. Pitch-black darkness is turned into an amazing colourful and illuminated festive little world.

Lauren laughs and seems to be surprised. "It is a fair!"

Lauren's reaction makes Bo smile. "Yeah, it is the harbour fair. I know the owner. I got them to shut it down for the night and keep it open just for us. So miss Lewis, do you want to go have some fun with me? Before we leave there is one amusement that we have to try, there is something I want to show you."

"Lead the way miss Dennis." Lauren smiles.

The two of them enter the fair and try all kinds of amusements, they win a couple of stuffed animals and Lauren says she will give them to some of the children that come to the free clinic, and they get popcorn and candied apples. They also have their photo taken together in one of those booths where you get 4 pictures and they split it so that they each get two. Bo gets 2 where they are making funny faces and she puts them in her pocket at once, careful not to loose them.

Bo has been to this fair so many times before but she has never had this much fun here before. After a couple of hours of fun Bo is ready to show Lauren her favourite part of the fair - the Ferris wheel.

"You don't think that we have had enough heights for one day already?" Lauren asks with amusement.

"I think that this is my favourite part of the fair and that the view from the top is absolutely stunning and I want to share that with the most stunning woman I know." Bo answers and before Lauren can object she leads her over to one of the passenger cars on the Ferris wheel.

Bo opens the passenger car and gestures for Lauren to enter. "Please."

Lauren looks at her and then enters the passenger car. Bo sits down next to Lauren.

"Okay Scott, we are ready." Bo shouts and shortly after the Ferris wheel starts moving.

"Wauw! You were right Bo, the view over the harbour and the city really is stunning." Lauren says as they near the top.

When they are at the top the Ferris wheel comes to a halt.

"What happened? Is something wrong? Do you think it is broken?" Lauren asks nervously and looks down on the ground.

Bo smiles. "No, nothing happened. Everything is fine. I asked Scott to bring the Ferris wheel to a halt when we were at the top. I want us to be able to sit here and enjoy the view for a while. – And the company." Bo says in a sweet voice.

Lauren looks at her and lets her fingers intertwine Bo's once again before placing a kiss on her right cheek. "Hmm. I am beginning to think that there might be quite the romantic hidden in you Bo Dennis."

The comment makes Bo blush a bit. She has never been "accused" of being a romantic before. Bo lets go of Lauren's hand and puts her arm around Lauren and pulls her in close.

"Ever since I was a child I have always loved coming up here. It puts things in perspective somehow." Bo says taking in the view and placing a kiss in Lauren's hair.

"I think I understand what you mean." Lauren says and crawls in closer in Bo's embrace.

They sit there in silence for a while.

Lauren suddenly starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bo asks curiously.

"The day you came to the clinic for the first time to offer helping with the fundraiser, you called me a 'prude' and said that you could get any woman you want, so you had 'no need for a doctor with a stick up her ass'…." Lauren says amused.

"Lauren, I'm very sorry about saying those things, calling you that. To my defence you had just blatantly called me an 'awful person'…. I still shouldn't have said those things though, but damn woman, it was the first time I had ever met a woman who could get under my skin and drive me crazy like that!"

"Really….? I get under your skin? I drive you crazy?" Lauren asks shyly and surprised.

"Lauren… How can you doubt that?!" Bo looks at the blonde and realises that Lauren needs to know that Bo wants her like she wants Bo. Bo sits up properly and draws Lauren closer to her. "So I'm breaking the rules once again, at this point we might as well forget about your 'no touching rule' ". Bo pauses and looks into Lauren's eyes searching for Lauren's permission to kiss her but also trying to convey her feelings and thoughts to Lauren without the use of words, as they still seem to fail her. Much to her own surprise, Bo doesn't kiss Lauren but speaks her mind instead. "You drive me crazy beyond anything I have ever tried Lauren and I absolutely love it… But it also scares me."

Both Bo and Lauren are surprised by Bo's honest and sincere confession. Bo's immediate regret of saying that last part makes her break eye contact with Lauren. It was Bo's intention to kiss Lauren but it isn't Bo that kisses Lauren. Bo's honesty and vulnerability makes Lauren instinctively reach up and grab Bo's face, drawing it closer to her own before kissing her fiercely, passionately and intimately, but not in a sexual manner.

When their lips part Lauren keeps Bo's face in her hands and lets her forehead rest against Bo's. "It scares me too Bo… A lot….. On the beach I told you about my biggest fear. But I think we would be making a big mistake if we ran away from this because we are scared. I think your point with getting me to go on this date with you was to prove that I shouldn't walk away because I am scared that you will end up hurting me. I think that we need to face our fears – alone and together."

Bo looks into the blonde's eyes. "I think you are right." Bo kisses her hair once again and they sit back in the passenger car cuddling and letting their thoughts settle.

"I have one last thing I really want to show you before the date is over and I take you home Lauren. I want to show you something at my apartment. It will be really quick. I am not asking up to 'come up with me' I just want to show you something and finish this date properly. Also the 5th envelope is at my apartment and I really hope that you will like the information it contains."

"Sure. But let's just sit here for 5 more minutes before we go." Lauren says and lets her head rest on Bo's shoulder. They sit there enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are walking up the stairs to Bo's apartment.

"Bo, thank you. You truly made this an absolutely wonderful and amazing date. I think it was the best date I have ever been on or heard of. Thank you." Lauren says truthfully.

"So do you think that I might have earned another date with you?" Bo asks with her most charming smile.

Lauren smiles. "Maybe…."

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable. I will just run upstairs and get the envelope and the thing that I want to show you and then I will be right back" Bo says and enthusiastically runs up the stairs.

Lauren walks around the living room. It is the first time she is in Bo's apartment. The date has been absolutely amazing! Bo has just blown her away with this date, the thoughtfulness of it. Bo is amazing and after today Lauren knows that she needs to allow herself to see where this goes, she needs to give Bo and her a chance even though she is scared that Bo is going to hurt her and that Bo isn't ready for a relationship. Come to think of it, Lauren isn't actually sure that she has a choice, even though today changed a lot of things, Lauren knows that she started falling for Bo long before the date today. But today has been perfect and Bo has shown her a side of herself that proves to Lauren that Bo really does want to be with her. Maybe staying here, staying the night, wouldn't be so wrong…. She has wanted Bo for so long and it would be the perfect ending to a perfect day. As long as Bo would understand that she wouldn't be interested in sex and then leaving afterwards, she would want to stay the night.

In the midst of her thoughts Lauren is brought back by the sound of her phone ringing in her purse. It is Crystal calling. Lauren answers the phone. "Hi Crystal! You are not going to believe the date that I have been on today! It was mind-blowing amazing!."

 _Meanwhile upstairs:_

Bo gets the "date plan" that she made. She is extremely exited to show Lauren the next 15 dates that she has planed for them in the future and to see her reaction when she shows it to her. She is especially exited about the date where she is planning to take Lauren to meet Trick and show Lauren her childhood home and room.

But right now she is more nervous and exited about giving Lauren the last envelope of the date. The envelope with the number 5 contains the most important piece of information that Bo has given Lauren today. Bo puts the "date plan" down again momentarily and opens the envelope. She already checked this particular envelope and note a 100 times yesterday but she just wants to check it one more time. She looks at the note "I have completely fallen for you Lauren". It's perfect. It's true. It's what Bo hasn't been able to say to her with spoken words yet, but it is as true as can be, Bo knows that.

Bo takes a deep breath, puts the note back in the envelope, picks up the "date plan" again and walks out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"Be prepared to be amazed Lau….." Bo comes to a halt as she enters the living room and sees Lauren.

Lauren is standing in the middle of the room, motionless and staring at Bo. She is holding her phone in her right hand and her hand is shaking. Her entire body is shaking. Lauren's expression is one of shock and disbelief and she is tearing up.

Bo doesn't know what has happened. It looks like Lauren has gotten some kind of terrible news, perhaps someone died. "Lauren are you okay?! What's happened? Is everything alright?" Bo asks concerned and walks towards Lauren.

A tear rolls down Lauren's cheek as she speaks in a very low and unsteady voice. "Did you make a bet that you could get me to have sex with you?"

Bo stops in her tracks immediately. It feels like the whole world just came to an end…...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: Again thank you SO much for your patience and thank you for reading! I hope you liked it? Please let me know.**

 **A bit of a cliff-hanger… It had to happen sometime guys. Lauren would find out eventually. Timing is a b…h huh?!**

 **Next chapter is going to be "The Storm part 1"**

 **The chapter after that "The Storm part 2" and is a pivotal chapter in this little story and my personal favourite. It is a chapter that I had lined out from the very beginning.**

 **And I haven't forgotten: Lauren still has 1 question left…. We will get to that question in one of the next two chapters.**


	14. Chapter 13 - The Storm - part 1

**AN: Thank you for all your support through your reviews and messages here as well as tweets, retweets, messages, and follows on Twitter. You guys are great!**

 **I know that I left you guys hanging at the end of the last chapter, sorry! I have felt so bad about not being able to update but I simply had too much going on in my life. Next chapter won't take as long! I promise.**

 **It was interesting for me to see that many of you felt that since Bo called off the bet Lauren probably wouldn't/shouldn't be too mad or upset. But for me, if I was Lauren, I would be extremely upset and mad. What Bo did was really hurtful and inconsiderate. Put yourself in her shoes. Lauren has fallen for Bo and this is a huge betrayal of her trust. Also, Lauren doesn't yet have the full story, nor does she know exactly how Bo feels. But I do get why you guys feel sorry for Bo, so do I. No doubt! But this is a situation with no winners. But let's not loose hope just yet ;-)**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not quite as satisfied with it as I would like to be, but hopefully it isn't too bad.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to The Lost Girl creators.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A tear rolls down Lauren's cheek as she speaks in a very low and unsteady voice. "Did you make a bet that you could get me to have sex with you?"_

 _Bo stops in her tracks immediately. It feels like the whole world just came crashing down…._

Bo can't think straight! Her heart is pounding and she feels like she might faint. This cannot be happening! Not now.. Not now…

"Lauren…. I'm… Listen… Please give me a chance to explain..." Bo pleads desperately and takes a step towards Lauren.

"Don't!" Lauren warns determined as she takes a step backwards. "Answer me Bo! Did you?" Tears are rolling down Lauren's cheeks and her breathing is rapid and shallow.

Lauren isn't shouting but it is clear to Bo how mad and hurt she is. Bo has never felt so sorry and lost as she does right now. Seeing the pain that she has caused Lauren, and knowing that in this very moment she is loosing any chance she ever had with Lauren is breaking her heart into a thousand pieces… And the worst thing about it….. It is her own damn fault!

"Answer me Bo!" A shaking Lauren demands.

"Yes…" Bo reluctantly lets out in anguish.

And in that moment Bo knows what it looks like when a person's heart breaks. The answer, although expected, seems to knock the wind out of Lauren and she bends over slightly and rests her hands on her thighs while trying to control her erratic breathing. Then she straightens. "Don't ever talk to me again. EVER!". With tears streaming down her face, Lauren gives Bo a look of disbelief and disappointment before she turns around and determinedly heads for the door.

"Lauren please..!" Panic seizes Bo. "Lauren don't go! Let me explain! Please!" But the effort is of no use. Lauren opens the door and hurriedly walks away without looking back.

The frustration and pain Bo is feeling in that moment is overwhelming and paralyzing. What has she done?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi and Crystal are still at the bar arguing with each other and Vex when Bo arrives, but by the looks of it, Crystal is just about to leave. Bo resolutely heads straight towards the three of them.

"Bo! I am so..." Kenzi starts as soon as she sees her best friend.

At that moment Crystal, who had her back to the entrance, spins around and spots Bo.

Crystal looks at Bo with aversion. "I cannot believe that you pulled a stunt like this! I cannot believe that you would do something like this to Lauren! She does not deserve this Bo! At all! At the cabin I pleaded with you, asked you to please be careful and walk away if you where only going to break her heart because she deserves so much more after what she has been through with Evony, and then I find out that all this time she was just part of some stupid bet to you!" Crystal is furious and Bo is too ashamed to look her in the eyes as she continues.

"She fell for you Bo! And you played her in a way even more ruthless, repulsive and disrespectful than I could have ever dreamt of. I knew you were a player, but I thought you had some kind of heart! But I guess I gave you too much credit! I have never been this disappointed in person before." Crystal turns to Kenzi. "And you knew about it! I'm almost as disappointed in you. I thought we were friends Kenzi, but I guess I was wrong about that too. What is wrong with you guys?! What makes it okay for you to play with other people and their emotions like this?! And you have been doing so for a couple of months now! You had so many chances to tell her about it before things went to far and you didn't"

"Crystal you are absolutely right, but please listen to me.. " Bo pleads.

But Crystal just raises her hand in rejection and starts to walk away. "There is nothing you can say that will make this alright Bo! And neither of you should bother coming to my birthday on Saturday, neither Lauren nor I want you there. And Bo... Stay the hell away from Lauren!" And with that Crystal walks away.

"I am so sorry Bo. Crystal didn't mean all that, she is just really upset right now. She just spoke to Lauren and Lauren is devastated right now. " Kenzi tries.

"No, Crystal is right. I deserve everything she said." Bo answers numbly while staring at the exit before turning around and facing her two friends. "What I would really like to know right now, is how the HELL Lauren found out about the bet!? Because I sure as hell didn't tell her!" Bo yells.

"Bo… We really didn't mean to!" Vex starts.

Kenzi continues. "Bo, I am so sorry! We were drinking and having a good time. And of course we also talked about the date you and Lauren were on, and how happy and exited we were for you guys. Then Crystal went to use the bathroom and Vex and I came to talk about how good it was that you didn't go through with the bet and that you called it off. But Crystal came back in that moment and overheard us. She demanded that we explain what she had just overheard. I tried to explain to her how you called it off and all that, but by that time she wasn't listening to me anymore and she called Lauren right away. I am SO SO sorry Bo!"

"KENZ FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! I cannot believe that you guys would do that! How could you?! I thought you were my best friend!"

"Believe me, I am very very sorry Bo! We both are! But to be fair, you did make the bet! We shouldn't have accidentally exposed your secret. Nor should we have been a part of this bet in the first place, but don't forget that you made the bet and I warned you about it early on. We are partly to blame, but so are you Bo." Kenzi points out.

Although annoyed, angry, and frustrated Bo knows that Kenzi is right. Bo made this bet. She is the one who made some terrible choices along the way. But nothing could have prepared her for how she was going to feel for Lauren. But still…. Bo knows that that does not make any of this alright.

"You are right Kenz. I am to blame. I did this. I hurt Lauren. I take full responsibility for that. But I still cannot believe that you two told Crystal." Bo says resignedly and walks out of the bar.

Kenzi turns back to face the bar and buries her face in her hands.

"What are we going to do Kenzi?" Vex askes worried. "We have to help Bo. This is partly our fault."

Kenzi looks up again and takes a deep breath. "I know. Bo and Lauren are perfect for each other, no matter how things started. I have never seen Bo as happy as she was with Lauren." Kenzi considers their options for a while and the gets up from the bar stool.

"Where are you going Kenzi?"

"I'm going home for now. Crystal is probably with Lauren, and I won't have any chance of getting them to hear me out right now, they are understandably angry and hurt. But tomorrow morning I will go over to Crystal's apartment and try to explain EVERYTHING to her, and just hope and pray that she hears me out and that I can convince her that Bo really does sincerely care about Lauren. And with any luck, well with a LOT of luck, I will be able to convince her to help Bo get a chance to explain herself to Lauren." Kenzi answers and leaves the bar feeling sad and regretful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(2 days later)

Kenzi comes barging through Bo's front door.

Bo enters the living room. "Haven't you heard about knocking?" She asks annoyed.

"Since when do we knock?! We always just walk into each others' apartments…"

"Yeah, well, I don't feel like company right now." Bo answers curtly.

"I get that, but you also aren't answering my calls, so I had to come over. Have you talked to Lauren?"

"She isn't answering any of my calls or texts. I tried going to the clinic earlier today but she wasn't there. She is working at the hospital today and the nurse at the reception wouldn't tell me where she was in the hospital. It is very very obvious that she meant it when she told me that she never wanted to speak to me again. And honestly, I can't blame her. I just really wish that she would let me at least explain everything to her. I hate that she doesn't know everything." Bo says hopelessly and frustrated.

" I know Bo…. You might get that chance. You and I are going to Crystal's birthday on Saturday. Lauren will be there, and that is your chance to try to get her to listen to you and explain everything,"

"Kenz… We are no longer invited! Crystal made that very clear. And Lauren has made it very clear that she doesn't want to see me again! Crystal would never allow us to come."

"Yes, she will. I went over to her place yesterday, and at first she wasn't willing to listen to me but I explained EVERYTHING to her. EVERYTHING. I wouldn't have had any chance of convincing her if I hadn't told her everything I knew about you and Lauren. And it worked. Even though Crystal is still pissed at you, and me partly, for breaking Lauren's heart and for acting like an real A**hole (her words), she also now understands how you feel about Lauren and she knows what I have known for a long time… That Lauren and you belong together! So, Crystal is risking a lot by letting us come to the birthday party on Saturday without Lauren knowing that we are coming, so that you can get a chance to explain yourself to Lauren. "

"Wow! You convinced her of that?! I don't know exactly what you told her, but thank you Kenz!" Bo says gratefully.

"I just told her the truth. And no need to thank me Bobo, this was partly my mess as well. And now the rest is up to you. But getting Lauren to actually listen to you might be difficult in itself."

"I know Kenz. But at least now I have a chance. That is all I can hope for right now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Saturday night)

"WOW! They really weren't kidding about that storm tonight." Kenzi shouts as she enters Bo's apartment with her hair all messed up and her coat soaking wet from the torrential rain

"Hey Kenz." Bo greets and gives her best friend a kiss on the cheek, careful not to get too wet. "Yeah, now they are saying it is probably going to be a full-blown hurricane later tonight."

"Hopefully it won't get much worse than it is right now, because otherwise all of us are going to be stuck at Crystal's place, and all things considered that might not be all that fun or desirable." Kenzi says sceptically and with a sarcastic expression that only Kenzi can pull off.

That might not be all bad Bo thinks. "At least then Lauren would be forced to hear me out."

Kenzi and Bo arrive at Crystal's place safely, although the storm made sure is was a bit of a hairy ride. Bo looks around and spots Lauren's car so she is definitely here.

"This weather is absolutely crazy! Let's hope it doesn't get any worse. Are you ready?"Kenzi asks supportively.

"As ready as I will ever be." Bo answers nervously and the two of them exit the car and make a run for the apartment trying not to get too soaked. They struggle to keep their balance and stay on their feet as they are hit by gusts of wind.

When Crystal opens the door and greets them it is obvious to Bo that Crystal is nervous as well, and understandably so, Bo can't imagine that Lauren is going to appreciate that Crystal allowed Kenzi and Bo to come tonight.

And Bo is right. As soon as Bo and Kenzi enter the living room Lauren appears from the bathroom.

"Was that the doorbell Crystal? I thought it was just going to be the two of us…" Lauren says while focussing on a small water stain on her blouse, but as soon as she sees Bo and Kenzi she is baffled and stops.

"Lauren, I know you don't want them here but I think you should listen to what Bo has to say." Crystal says very carefully and with great hesitation.

"You what?!" Laurens bursts out in astonishment. "After everything, you think that I should listen to what Bo has to say?! Why?! I can never again trust anything she has to say! I would think that was fairly obvious seeing as how she has spent the last couple of months playing me, playing mind games, playing with my emotions, lying to me." Lauren says infuriated. "I don't get it Crystal. How could you let them come?! "

Crystal is on the verge of crying.

In the background there are hurricane warnings on the muted TV telling everyone in this area of the country to stay inside until further notice.

Bo takes a deep breath, seeing Lauren so hurt and angry is excruciating, and knowing that Bo is the one to blame makes it unbearable. "Lauren, please don't blame Crystal. She is just trying to help me, help us… Please let me explain everything to you." Bo pleads while her heart is pounding rapidly in her chest as if it was trying to escape through her ribcage.

Lauren shakes her head. "As I said Bo, I don't think I will ever again believe anything you say. – How could I?! I just found out that everything I thought was real, was actually a lie, a game."

For Lauren to think that is agonizing. Bo takes a step closer towards Lauren, her body language pleading Lauren to listen. "Lauren, it was real! It was." She reassures.

This statement seems to affect Lauren a bit, but after a moment of what looks like doubt, she shakes her head and is back to being angry. "You want to explain everything? Okay, well since you like games so much Bo you still owe me the answer to one question, remember?! So here's my last question; Why? Why did you make that stupid bet and do this to me?" Lauren asks starring into Bo's eyes while a tear rolls down her cheek.

"I don't know Lauren…."

"That isn't an answer Bo!"

"Lauren, please..."

"I believed you! I was stupid enough to believe you! I believed you when you said that I wasn't just another woman in a long list of woman… I believed that we had something real… You pursued me! And against all my efforts to resist you, I opened up my heart to you. I fell for you Bo and I thought you were falling for me too… But now I know that none of that was true! But still… Betting that you could get me to sleep with you… What kind of ruthless, inconsiderate and heartless person does that?! And now you won't respect that I don't want to have anything to do with you. And you don't even have the decency to answer why you did it! - Why you insisted on betraying my trust and breaking my heart….. Answer my question; Why?" Lauren says as she shivers from top to bottom, overwhelmed by anger, frustration, hurt, and pain.

Bo is trembling. All she has wanted to do all week is have the chance to explain herself to Lauren, explain everything, but standing in front of the blond who unknowingly holds Bo's heart in her hands and seeing the hurt and pain that she has caused her is almost paralyzing, and she doesn't know how to answer the simple question of "why". The shame and her own pain is too consuming. She looks down for a moment before looking Lauren in the eyes. "I am sincerely sorry Lauren, and I hope that you may one day believe me when I say that it was real for me. But I shouldn't have come tonight, sorry. I will leave you alone from now on. Bye." Bo says defeated and resignedly before turning around and heading for the door.

"Bo!" Kenzi calls "Bo!"

Kenzi runs after Bo and catches her in the hallway just as she is about to open the front door.

"Bo, don't leave. Don't run like you have done in the past. Lauren is hurt right now, but you need to stay and take the time to explain everything to her. You haven't told her any of the things you wanted to tell her."

"It's too hard Kenz." Bo sighs.

"Of course it is hard. This is no walk in the park. You hurt Lauren and you need to open up and tell her everything, tell her how you feel. It is time Bo. Otherwise you will loose her for ever."

With flooding eyes Bo looks Kenzi in the eyes. "I can't..."

Bo grabs the doorknob but Kenzi places her own hand on top of Bo's on the knob. "Bo, you can't leave, the weather is too bad now, it is a hurricane now. They are telling people to stay where they are. It is too dangerous to go out there now. Besides we drove in my car and I am not leaving till you talk to Lauren for real. Stay and work this out, it will take time, but you have a lot of things you need to tell Lauren in order for her to understand all this. Once she understands how you really feel she will most likely get over the disappointment and betrayal that she is feeling right now, or at least with time."

Bo takes a long deep breath and exhales slowly. "Okay Kenz, I will stay, just please give me a minute okay?"

Kenzi is relieved. "Okay. I will go back in and give you a minute." She says with a reassuring smile.

As Kenzi re-joins the others in the living room she hears the front door close and instantly knows. She runs out to the hallway and rips the front door open. It is hard to see anything outside in the dark because of the lashing rain and the wind, which is now extreme. There are leaves, small branches and litter flying around everywhere. "BO! BO!" She tries, but is of no use. Bo is gone.

Kenzi is anxious and worried. She prays to God that Bo makes it home safe. She contemplates going after Bo, but decides that it is pointless as Bo could have taken several different routes home and Kenzi wouldn't be able to catch up with her. So for now it seems most sensible to stay put and send Bo a text making it EXTREMLY clear that she better send Kenzi a text as soon as she is home safe.

Kenzi walks back into the living room and grabs her phone from her purse and sends Bo the text.

"Where is Bo." Crystal asks.

"She left! On foot. I am just writing her a text, making sure she lets me know as soon as she is home safe. "

"What?! In this whether!" Crystal asks worried.

"I know… But right now there is nothing we can do but wait for her to text back." Kenzi replies.

Lauren looks worried and uneasy. "I can't believe she would do that!" She mutters frustrated in a low voice to her self. No matter what, she still cares about Bo's safety.

There is an awkward silence. Everybody is worried about Bo and Lauren is mad at Kenzi for her part in all of this and at Crystal for betraying her by letting them come tonight.

Kenzi is mad at Bo for putting herself in this kind of danger. But also, Bo did what she always does, she ran away to avoid dealing with her problems, feelings, and emotions. If Kenzi doesn't do something Bo will loose Lauren and with her, her best shot at happiness. - Kenzi honestly believes that, so she decides to lay it all out there.

"Lauren, please hear me out and then I will back off. I know you are mad at Crystal right now. Please don't be. I went to her and she reluctantly listened to me as I explained everything and convinced her that she should let us come tonight so that Bo could explain everything herself."

Lauren doesn't say anything.

"Lauren you know me. I would never do anything to hurt you. And I am on your side here. But I have seen the way you have changed these last couple of months. You have come back to life and you have finally been happy again, genuinely. - Because of Bo. " Crystal says carefully.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter! It wasn't real." Lauren dismisses and wipes away a tear.

"Maybe, maybe not. I was angry on your behalf, really really angry. I still am. And I almost didn't listen to Kenzi, but I did, and I think you should listen to what she has to say. Please."

Lauren momentarily says nothing, obviously processing her best friend's words. With her arms crossed she nods.

Kenzi takes a deep breath and starts. "I fully understand that you are hurt and angry right now Lauren, I really do. - And you have every right to be. I think anyone in your shoes would be. But there are things that you should know. While this started out as a mindless and stupid bet, it quite quickly became about something else for Bo. Bo changed the minute she met you. Bo didn't see that her self straight away, but I did. Before you came along she would be with a new woman every night, she would never let anyone come close. But then you came along and you got her attention immediately. At first, it honestly was probably mostly about the bet. She wanted to win that bet and she did everything she possibly could to get close enough to you to win you over and win the bet, which is why she got you to let her help out with the fundraiser. But very quickly it became obvious that her attraction to you was about more than just the bet, even if she wouldn't admit it at first. What Bo, nor I, had ever predicted or expected was that she would fall, really fall, for you. But she did Lauren. I know it is hard to believe right now, but it was real. It started out wrong, horribly wrong, but along the way she fell for you, that is real." Kenzi says obviously moved with watery eyes.

Lauren is obviously moved as well. "I don't know how to believe that now." She says and wipes away a tear of her own.

"I fully understand that, but Lauren think back, wasn't there moments where Bo could have made her move but where she chose not to? At the cabin Crystal and I saw the two of you in heated moments and at least three times it looked like the two would kiss. But Bo didn't kiss you. She pulled away when she was laying on top of you at the shore and you were about to kiss her. She never kissed you before after the bet was called off. I think she knew, subconsciously, that if she did, there would be no turning back. And Lauren, she had the chance to win the bet outright. The night you were drunk you pleaded for her to have sex with you. She could easily have done it and won the bet. But she didn't. She couldn't. She cared too much about you to have sex with you as part of the bet or take advantage of you in that vulnerable situation. And the next morning she called off the bet. Nothing physically happened between the two of you until after the bet was called off. I am not saying that all of that makes everything okay, of course not, because while nothing had really happened physically, it had emotionally. I get that. But you should know that Bo has never felt this way about another woman. Never. And truthfully, most of what happened between the two of you was real, it was, even before Bo realized it herself, it was real. She has just as strong feelings for you as you have for her, or as you did. - That's why she volunteered to host the fundraiser here at the bar. - That's why she didn't have sex with you the night you were drunk, instead she made sure you got home to bed. - That's why she rubbed your back when you puked. - That's why she put her heart and soul into planning those dates for you. There is more, but some things she need to tell you her self. But do you remember how at the fundraiser you were a long way from reaching the goal. You were nervous that the clinic would have to close because you wouldn't reach the fundraising goal. But then someone anonymously bought a weekend trip in the silent auction for 15.000….. That was Bo. Bo bought that trip. Bo made sure that you reached the fundraising goal. But Lauren, she didn't want you to know that it was her, because she didn't want to use it to impress you, she just genuinely wanted to make you happy. If she had just been playing some game, don't you think she would have told you about that? She fell for you Lauren…"

Lauren is noticeably shocked. She slowly looks at Crystal. Crystal nods. "It is true Lauren."

Lauren takes a lot of deep breathes and starts to pace the living room as she absorbs all of this.

Kenzi and Crystal look at each other, unsure of what way this will go.

Eventually Lauren looks at Kenzi again, staring into her eyes, searching for the truth in her eyes. Then Lauren nods once and heads for the hallway.

"Lauren….? Where are you going" Crystal asks nervously as her and Kenzi follow Lauren.

Lauren doesn't answer but starts putting on her raincoat and rain boots.

"Lauren, you can't go out in that weather, it might kill you!" Kenzi warns.

"I need to talk to Bo. I need to hear all of this from her." Lauren says and opens the door and leaves before the Crystal and Kenzi have a chance to stop her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it? Please let me know.**

 **It was a chapter that was neccessary. As I have mentioned before, the next chapter "The Storm part 2" is a pivotal chapter in this story and one I think/hope you guys will like. And I won't keep you waiting as long as this time.  
**

 **I might do the next chapter from Lauren's POV, haven't quite decided yet.**

 **Twitter: Susanne_KJ**


	15. Chapter 14 - The Storm - Part 2

**AN: Thank you for all your support through your reviews and messages here as well as tweets, retweets, messages, and follows on Twitter. You guys are great!**

 **And thank you for your patience. Sorry for the wait. It is finally here! The next chapter.**

 **I really hope that you like this chapter, it is a special one in this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of the established characters. Established characters from Lost Girl belong to The Lost Girl creators. The story is however mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SHE WHAT?!" Bo screams into her phone. "How could you let her leave Kenz?! It's a nightmare out there! I barely got home safe. She could die!" The dreadful thought instantly makes Bo feel nauseous and sick to her stomach.

Bo just got home, soaking wet and with a few minor cuts and bruises from all sorts of debris, objects, small branches, and twigs flying around out there. As soon as she got home she could see that there were a bunch of messages on her answering machine and when she looked at her cell phone she had dozens of texts and missed calls from Kenzi as well. At first, she thought Kenzi was just worried about her getting home safe, but when she called Kenzi she found out that it was much worse. Lauren is out in the storm right now. - Because of her! If anything happens to Lauren it will all be her fault because she didn't stay at Crystal's. If anything happens to Lauren she will never be able to forgive herself.

"I have to go Kenz! I need to change into some dry and warm clothes and get a flashlight, the first aid kit, and some blankets and then I'm going out to look for her!"

"Bo, you can't! It's too dangerous! You putting yourself in danger as well won't do anybody any good, not when we don't know which route she took. She could have taken at least 5 or 6 different routes, so it's just too dangerous. I'm sorry. We should have stopped her. But you should stay at your apartment, hopefully she will turn up soon." Kenzi says from the other end, but her tone isn't convincing.

"How long after I left did she leave?"

"Probably 20 minutes." Kenzi replies.

Bo's entire body is failing her. She has never been this scared in her life. The other night when Lauren found out about the bet and walked out, Bo experienced the greatest panic she had ever experienced, but that was no comparison to the panic she is feeling right now. "Bloody hell! I have been home for about 10-12 minutes now. I am going to change and get the things I need, and as soon as it has been 20 minutes and 1 second since I got home, I am going out there to look for her Kenz. I will be okay! I can't not go out there! I have to go, it's Lauren!"

"I know! I understand… Just be safe Bo, okay?"

But before Bo can answer the line is dead.

Bo hangs up and immediately tries calling Lauren but the lines are dead. "Dammit!" she exclaims in frustration.

She frantically searches through the kitchen drawers for the flashlight she knows is there somewhere. The streetlights are out in this part of town because of the storm so it is pitch black out there, she will need to find the flashlight before she can leave. Finally she finds it and luckily it works when she tests it. She grabs a few blankets and the first aid kit and puts it all on the kitchen table together with the flashlight. Now all she needs to do is change into something dry and warm. Bo's first instinct is to just leave in her wet clothes as that would be quicker, but she might be out there for a while and she knows that it won't do any of them any good if she is slowed down because she is too cold to run.

Bo starts taking off her wet jacket and blouse as she runs towards the stairs. 3 steps up the stairs she hears the familiar sound of the front door opening and it feels as though her heart stops entirely…. She quickly turns around and sees a soaking wet and exhausted Lauren stumble through the door. Bo has never been more relieved and grateful than she is in this moment. Bo's smiles from ear to ear as she hurries towards Lauren to help her shut the front door, which is being held open due to the wind. Lauren sees her and the look of exhaustion on her face turns into anger and Bo's smile fades a bit. Bo shuts the door and Lauren walks over to the kitchen table and lets herself exhaustedly fall down on one of the chairs.

Lauren makes no attempt to hide her frustration. Staring Bo straight in the eyes, she lets her have it. "You stubborn, hard-headed, irresponsible, careless, frustrating woman! How could you put your life at risk like that by going out into this storm?! Do you not care about your life at all? - Or the people who care about you?"

Bo walks over to the opposite side of the kitchen table. "Me?! Well you aren't much better yourself, are you?! You went out into the storm as well! – Putting your own life at risk! You scared the shit out of me Lauren! I thought you might… I would never have been able to…"

"Well, I wouldn´t have had to go out there if you had just stayed at Crystal's! You walked out! You wanted me to listen, but when things got uncomfortable you left!" Lauren retorts.

They stare into each other's eyes silently for a few seconds.

Bo tries to slow down her breathing and calm herself a bit. "Why did you go after me?" Bo asks curiously.

Lauren is shivering in her wet and cold clothes. "Did you buy that weekend trip at the silent auction?" Lauren asks, her tone softer but her eyes demanding the truth.

"Lauren, you are freezing. You need to get changed into some warm clothes. You'll get sick." Bo says worried. "And I will just quickly send Kenzi a text letting her know that you didn't get yourself killed…." But then Bo realizes that the lines are probably still dead.

"And you need to put on some clothes, it's not easy arguing with you when you are half-naked." Lauren says gesturing towards Bo, who is oblivious to the fact that she is standing there in her bra and wet jeans because Lauren came as she was undressing. "But first, you need to answer my question Bo! You can't keep doing this. I deserve some answers!"

Bo looks down at her wet bra and jeans and has to stifle a smile. Lauren noticed.

"I will answer but if you won't change right now, at least take those blankets."

Lauren grabs the blankets and wraps them around her. "Now. Did you buy that weekend trip at the silent auction?"

Bo maintains eye contact. "Yes."

"Why? Because you wanted to win the bet?" Lauren maintains eye contact but the look in her eyes, the hurt, makes Bo feel like someone is stabbing her directly in the heart.

"No, Lauren…. It wasn't about the bet. I had called off the bet by then. I did it to help the clinic, to make sure that it would stay open. I did it to make you happy. And I wanted to take you on the weekend trip some day." Bo answers shyly. It hurts Bo to think that Lauren would believe that it was all about the bet. Not that Bo blames Lauren. Bo just feels so terrible about hurting Lauren like this and that Lauren now believes everything between them was a lie.

"I don't know what to believe Bo… I don't know how to believe you. You hurt me so much!" Lauren says resignedly. "I believed you. I tried to resist you because I knew I would get hurt, but you pursued me and convinced me to give you a chance. I believed you when you said you really wanted this, that I wasn't just another woman in a long line of women. I believed that what we had was real. All the moments we shared, I thought they were real. I opened up my heart to you, something that was so so difficult for me, especially with your track record. I fell for you. I thought you had fallen or were falling for me too. And then I find out that it was all just part of some bet. Nobody has ever hurt me like this, like you have. And you won't even explain it all to me, answer my questions. You left tonight. I think I deserve some answers. Give me at least that and then I will leave and we won't have to ever speak again." Lauren wipes away a couple of tears.

Bo grabs onto the edge of the kitchen table with both hands, looks down at the floor and slowly exhales. Then she straightens again and regains eye contact with Lauren.

"Give me a chance. Hear me out. Entirely. And if what you hear doesn't change your mind, then you can never speak to me again. You can't leave. I mean, with the storm, you can't actually leave, but when it is safe to leave I will let you leave and never contact you again, if that is what you want after hearing me out. You have no idea how sorry I am, and there are a lot of things I need to tell you, that I want to tell you. So, please hear me out and then you can do what you want."

"Fine." Lauren agrees.

"You are right, I shouldn't have walked out of Crystal's apartment tonight. I do that when things get though, I am not sure why, to protect myself I guess. But I should have stayed and listened to you, accepted you anger and hurt, and waited for you to hear my out. I should have stayed and been honest with you, opened up to you. I am sorry for not doing that. I just don't know how to." Bo explains.

"Just start somewhere." Lauren encourages.

Bo sighs. "You think it was all just about the bet, that it was some game to me, and it might have started that way but you need to believe me when I say that everything that happened between us was real."

"That's just very difficult to believe now. I mean, you made a bet that you could have sex with me! And you lied to me for months."

Bo's thoughts are going a million miles an hour and her heart is racing. How does she convince Lauren about how she feels and that all of it was real?

Suddenly she knows. "Okay. Ask me again."

Lauren is noticeably confused. "Ask you what?"

Bo continues to maintain eye contact. "You have asked me some questions, the 5 questions you were allowed to ask me. Ask me again…Ask me the questions again minus the one about my favourite childhood memory. Ask me the ones I wouldn't answer as well."

"Bo! I'm not playing any more of your games! And I already know the answer to those questions!" Lauren replies annoyed.

"Wait." Bo finds a piece of paper and a pen and starts writing, while carefully considering in which order to list the questions. When she is finished she puts down the pen and passes the paper across the kitchen table to Lauren. "Here. I want you to ask me these questions." Bo says determinedly. "Please."

Lauren hesitantly takes the piece of paper and reads the questions. "Bo, I just want the truth, an explanation. I don't want to play any more games. And as I said, I already know your answers to these questions. Please Bo, just be honest with me." She pleads.

"I will be honest, Lauren. I promise you that I will only tell you the truth. This is not a game. And you knew the answers, yes. But the answers have changed and some of the questions I didn't answer previously. By answering these questions I can hopefully give you what you need, an explanation. Please just ask me."

Lauren keeps staring Bo in the eyes before she lets out a sigh and looks down at the questions again. "Bo, some of this I don't think I want to know anymore."

"Will you just ask me?!"

"Fine!" Lauren hisses. "The first question; "Okay, so you obviously don't have a girlfriend right now, but when did you last have a girlfriend?""

"Well, I still haven't had a girlfriend, but if you remember my answer back then, I told you that I had never dated neither because I had never wanted to, and that I have never wanted a girlfriend."

"I remember"

Still maintaining eye contact Bo continues. "Well, that's no longer true. I still haven't had a girlfriend, no. But I have dated and I have wanted to date - you. When we went to the gala event you kept insisting it wasn't a date, and all I wanted was for it to be a date. You don't know this, but when you called me and asked me to go with you to the galla event, I had been spending the previous couple of days going mad, just ask Kenzi, trying to come up with a way to ask you out because all I wanted was to go out with you. So Lauren Lewis, you are the first woman I have ever wanted to date." Bo pauses and takes a deep breath. "And it was a date, we both know that it was. And even though it didn't go entirely as I would have wanted, we did have a great night for the most part and some of the moments we shared were wonderful. It was my first date ever, and it was one of the best nights of my life, minus some of the drama at the end. But Lauren, when you came to my apartment that night and I saw you in your dress, no words can describe how beautiful you were. You took my breath away. You gave me butterflies in my stomach and made me all weak in the knees. All those things that I thought were mostly just corny clichés from movies and books – I finally understood them, because I was experiencing them. And I have never ever felt so proud to be with someone, to walk into a room with someone, as I did when I walked in to the library with you. So Lauren Lewis, you were my first ever date. And when I took you on the date that I planned a couple of days later, it was also one of the best days of my life. I have never planned a date, but I wanted to plan one for you. I wanted to go on another date with you. Unfortunately that date did not end well either. But , just know that everything that happened at the galla and on the date was true and genuine. It was not part of the bet. The bet was called off long before that. I went on those dates with you and I wanted to go on those dates with you, because for the first time in my life I did want a girlfriend. So Lauren Lewis, you are the first woman that I have ever wanted to be my girlfriend…. Ask me the next question"

Lauren looks dazed and just keeps staring Bo in the eyes at first. She then reads the next question. "How many women have you had sex with? "

Bo cannot help but send Lauren an apologetic look. "I know that I never answered that question, Lauren. I didn't answer that question because I knew you wouldn't like the answer. The answer would have confirmed your belief at that time of me being a "player" or whatever, and it would have totally deferred you from letting me in. But if you want me to, I will tell you how many women I have had sex with, or approximately how many woman I have had sex with. If you really want me to tell you, I will. But before you decide whether or not you want to hear the answer, know that it is probably more than you suspect, but at the same time the number might as well be zero. It might as well be zero because I have never had sex with a woman that I had feelings for or was in love with or anything like that. I don't want this to sound like they are not wonderful women who deserve the best, of course they are, but they were not the right for me. So in that sense, you, Lauren Lewis, would have been my first. And to me, you would without any doubt or comparison have been the only one who really mattered. So, do you still want me to tell you?" Bo asks nervously.

After silently deliberating for a while Lauren arrives at her decision. "No. I don't need to."

Bo is very relieved. Not so much because she doesn't want to answer, more because Lauren's decision suggests that she might believe Bo when she tells her that she is different.

Lauren continues. "Next question is "What's the longest time you've gone without sex since you became sexually active?" But I'm not really sure that hearing the answer to this is going to help, Bo." Lauren says a bit frustrated.

"Well, last time the answer was 5 days. That's no longer the case. I haven't counted the days, but now it's about 35-40 days I believe." Bo pauses.

Lauren seems noticeably surprised by the answer.

Bo continues. "I wish it was longer. It should have been longer. Listen Lauren, I haven't really wanted or desired any other woman since I met you. The last person I had sex with was Janet., the woman we met at the galla event, and I only did it because I was struggling with the feelings I had for you. I kept telling myself that I wasn't falling for you, that I didn't have feelings for you, because I didn't know what to do with those feelings. And in an attempt to prove to Kenzi, but honestly mostly to myself, that I didn't have feelings for you, I had sex with her. But since then I haven't had sex with anyone. I only wanted you, Lauren. I still only want you, Lauren Lewis." Bo says honestly.

Lauren wipes away a tear. "Dammit, Bo! You are saying all of this, saying all the right things, but it doesn't change what happened. It doesn't change the fact that you were lying to me all this time."

Bo struggles to keep her emotions in check and to avoid crying herself. "Please Lauren, ask me the next question."

Lauren covers her eyes with her hand for a moment but then complies. "There are two questions listed together next; "Why?" and "Have you never been in love?"" Lauren says confused.

"Yes, I can't answer "why" without answering the other question as well." Bo takes a deep breath and exhales, preparing herself for the next part. "Listen, there are no words for how inconsiderate, immature, stupid, idiotic, and heartless the bet was. But it was before I knew you, it was before… I should have never made the bet. I can't put into words how difficult it was for me to see your heart break when you found out about the bet. The frustration, the panic, and the hopelessness I felt when you found out is indescribable. But it was all before I fell in love. It was before I fell in love with you, Lauren Lewis. I had never romantically had any real feelings for another person, until I met you. I didn't let myself get attached to any of the woman I met, I held them at a certain distance, I wasn't willing to let them in. I was too afraid to get hurt, too afraid that they would leave me, that they would see the real me and see that there wasn't anything in me worth loving." Bo can no longer hold back her tears and they start making their way down her cheeks. She wipes a few of them away before continuing.

"Lauren, you are the most intelligent woman I have ever met, so you have figured out by now that my abandonment issues and all of that stems from the abandonment by my parents when I was a kid. I don't want to go into all of that right now, but parents are supposed to love their children unconditionally, mine didn't. Not only did they leave me, they were also terrible parents until they did. So when my own parents couldn't even love me, why should other people be able to…? - So I have kept all the women I have met at a distance and just never allowed myself to get emotionally attached to them, fall for them. But then you came along…. And I don't think I had a choice anymore. I fell for you… And as soon as I accepted that, I called off the bet."

Lauren, who is crying just as much now too, stops her. "When did you call it off?"

"The day after you called me drunk from the bar toilets. So we never kissed or anything before after the bet was called off." Bo reassures.

"Why then? Why that day?" Lauren asks.

"Because that was when I realized, and accepted, that I had feelings for you. Do you remember when we played "never have I ever" at the cabin, I admitted to never having slept with another woman because sleeping with another person is very intimate to me?"

"I remember."

"Ask me again."

"What?"

"Ask me again."

Lauren's annoyance is obvious. "Have you ever slept with a woman?"

"Yes. I have slept with you, Lauren Lewis. That night when you called, drunk as f*** and pleaded me to have sex with you. I had wanted to have sex with you so badly for so long. I have never wanted I woman like I want you Lauren. But I couldn't. I would never take advantage of you like that. I took you home and you were just a mess. You were so sad and hurt about Evony. I hated seeing you like that, knowing that I couldn't do anything to make it better. But I did what I could. I stayed with you and made sure you were okay. And then you asked me to stay with you until you fell asleep as a sort of comfort. I couldn't say no to you. I lay down next to you and held you until you fell asleep. That's what you know, the parts that you can remember. But laying there with you, holding you, felt so good and made me feel at peace in a way that I can't remember feeling for the longest of times. I loved it. And I fell asleep like that, holding you. So Lauren Lewis, I slept with you. - And I loved it. I didn't wake up until the next morning, and when I woke up next to you I could no longer fight it. I could no longer fight the fact that I had feelings for you. I left before you woke up and went straight over to Vex and called off the bet."

Bo pauses for a second and walks around the kitchen table so that she is standing right in front of Lauren. "Once I realized that I had completely fallen for you, I was terrified. I freaked out, because I don't know anything about relationships, and I didn't want to hurt you. I'm not relationship material. I don't know how to do any of it. I didn't believe that I was capable of loving, and I knew that you deserved better. But also I have been terrified of letting you in, because it would hurt too much, but it is out of my hands. I am completely, utterly, head over heals, for the first time ever in my life, totally in love. I am in love with you Lauren Lewis." Another tear rolls down Bo's cheek. "The reason why my answers to these questions have changed, is because I have changed. My life changed the day I met a girl at a bar. I started changing the day I met you Lauren Lewis. My life hasn't been the same since our hands first touched and you turned me down. Nobody has ever rejected me like you did. I started feeling something that I had never felt, even if I didn't know what it was or what was happening. You have changed me Lauren Lewis."

The tears are now rolling fast down Lauren's face. Bo gently wipes a couple of them away, and as she does Lauren closes her eyes.

Bo decides to continue. "Before you say anything, I know the last question. At the cabin you asked me what my hopes and dreams are for the future. When you asked me that question at the cabin I couldn't give you any other answer than "I don't know", and I couldn't because it was the truth. But that is no longer the case." Bo takes Lauren's head into her hands and looks straight into her eyes. "As I said before my life has changed. I have changed. I do know what my hopes and dreams are for the future now. I want you Lauren Lewis. I want you to be a part of my future. I want to share my future with you. I have never been as happy as I am when I am with you. So more than anything I hope that you will be able to forgive me, so that I can show you that I, Bo Dennis, have fallen in love with you, Lauren Lewis."

Lauren starts to outright sob but doesn't say anything. After a while Bo gets a bit worried, she doesn't know if this is a good or bad sign.

"Lauren, talk to me." She pleads as she tries to get Lauren to look her in the eyes again.

Lauren gets up from the chair, the two of them standing very close. Lauren stares into Bo's eyes. It is impossible for Bo to read Lauren's expression. Then, without warning, Lauren grabs Bo's face and kisses her passionately and hungrily.

Lauren pulls away after a while. "Damn you Bo Dennis, for making me fall in love with you!"

Bo smiles. "You have? Do you forgive me?" She asks carefully while wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

Lauren looks at her, all serious. "You still haven't put on a shirt…. You tell me you love me, while standing there looking all sexy in just a bra and wet jeans! What do you expect me to do?! – I'm only human…" Both of them burst out into laughter before kissing each other passionately again. "Just never lie to me again like that."

"Oh Lauren, I promise you!"

Bo reaches down, grabs Lauren's thighs and lifts her up on the kitchen table. All the tension, all the lust, all the desire, all that has been going on the last couple of months is being unleashed in this moment. Bo grabs Lauren's beautiful golden locks and uses them to draw her even closer. They are already close, but Bo has an urge to be even closer to the blonde. And judging by the blonde's tight grip on Bo's waistband and her shoulders, Lauren feels the same way.

Lauren arches her back as Bo slowly and carefully places kisses all the way down her neck, across her chest, on her breasts and down her stomach while she slowly unbuttons her wet blouse. Bo meets Lauren's eyes again. "God, you are beautiful woman." Lauren gets back up and tightly holds Bo's face in her hands while kissing her fervently.

Bo lifts up Lauren from the table, letting Lauren wrap her legs around Bo's waist, and slowly Bo walks towards the stairs, never letting their lips part. But before ascending the stairs she stops and presses Lauren gently up against the wall. The blonde moans and grabs even tighter on to Bo's back. They stay there for a moment, losing themselves in each other and in the moment.

Bo starts to ascend the stairs and lead them up to her bedroom. Bo has been with many women, but this is different. This is so much more than just sex. For the first time ever, Bo makes love to a woman that night, and together the two of them weather the storm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! I really do hope that you liked it? Please let me know either way.**

 **I had been looking forward to write this chapter for a long time. And from the beginning this had always been the point of the questions – to have Bo answer them again.**

 **Now, I have to acknowledge that I unfortunately do not have as much time for writing as I would like to. I would still really like to continue this story if you guys are interested in me continuing it? But if I do, I can't promise when chapters are updated. Sometimes they might be 10 days apart, other times it may be weeks. Please let me know.**

 **Any future charters would be a bit more upbeat and fun with them dating and trying the whole relationship thing.**

 **Twitter: Susanne_KJ**


End file.
